Camera's And Letter's
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Hachimenroppi X Tsukishima. Shounen-ai. Yaoi. Hardcore. Has non-con, violence. Reader's discretion is advised. -The story of a photographer and a mail boy. A simple run of the mill high schooler comes across a name that he found extremely strange. HACHIMENROPPI. And with one simple curious thought as to who Hachimenroppi is, it sends him into quite a frenzy of life-changing events-
1. Warning

**Warning: This story contains violence, abuse, suicidal tendencies, strong language, and sexual themes. Reader's discretion is advised.**

**-any unnatural quirks that you see that seems out of character or incorrect shall be explained later on. [don't worry, I know who they really are ;) much depth, very wow]**

**Please, enjoy.**


	2. Part 1

Part One:

Start In.


	3. Chapter 1

A young blond smiled as he looked through the letters. His smile broadened when he saw love letters. He always found love letters so cute.

He put the love letters into the mail box then turned to deliver the others.

The young boy was a simple mailman. It didn't pay much, minimal wage, because he wasn't a big package deliverer and didn't have a license though he was seventeen. All he did was deliver letters.

He didn't mind that though. He liked being able to walk around town while not having a major job that ate up most of his time. He had school to worry about, after all.

But this job alone tended to eat up all his time anyway.

Because…

"Ah," the boy looked up at the dead end he walked into. He looked at the map in his right hand. "How did I end up…I was sure I took a left. Or…maybe it was a right?"

He stared at the map for a moment longer then sighed and turned back around.

After ten minutes of back-tracking, he finally found his way again.

He continued, on, heading to his next destination.

He looked at the letter as he stopped at an apartment building. There were five letters total, two going to complex I05, one to complex I09, one going to I25, and the last going to I28.

The boy stared at the apartments. It looked comfy yet small, an outside staircase and cat walk leading to the doors.

The boy didn't necessarily like this part of town. It gave him the creeps and he was aware of people watching him from the alleyways. But he knew that just because they looked scary, it doesn't mean they were.

With a happy sigh, the boy put the letters in the letter boxes, looking at the names on the envelopes.

One name made him paused and stared at it, not sure if he was reading it right.

'_**Hachimenroppi…?'**_

He stared up at complex I28.

* * *

A black-haired male sat on his bathroom floor, pushing blank pictures into the liquid in the bathtub while a red light heated them up. Slowly, an image started to form on the strip.

Once it formed, he reached up and clipped them to the string that dangled above his head so they could dry.

He sighed when all the photos were clipped and emptied the drain. He liked using a wide variety of camera's to take his photos. He used modern day digital ones or the older 1990 ones where they needed to develop in a special liquid. And although he liked the older ones due to it being natural film and not technology with SD cards and the sort, he hated how tedious of a task it was to develop them.

He washed his hands then dried them and walked out. He stared around his dark apartment then headed over to the only source of light coming from the living room down the hall: His computer. He sat in his swivel chair and looked at his emails. There were a few from a couple gang members that he didn't bother to remember, a few from the newspaper agency he worked for, and one from a pissed off business man who the black-haired photographer recently took a photo of.

He looked at his phone next and saw he got a text message. Seeing who had sent it, he didn't bother to look at it the message. He knew what it would say.

* * *

"I'm home." The blond called.

"Welcome home, Tsukishima." A male called from the kitchen as the mail boy flicked off his shoes. "You're back pretty early."

"Yeah, there wasn't much today." He took off his white scarf and bag and hung them next to the white overcoat on the coat rack. "What's for dinner?"

"Stir fry."

"Ah."

"Go wash up. It's almost ready."

"Okay."

Tsuki went to the bathroom and, doing as told, washed his face and hands, taking off his glasses from his green eyes. Once clean, he dried, put his glasses back on and went to the kitchen table. When he saw it blank, he went to the kitchen and grabbed cups and chopsticks. He placed two plates by the stove. The second, older blond looked at Tsuki, his pink and white headphones over his ears and blaring music.

"Thank you." He said.

Tsuki nodded, knowing he couldn't hear him.

Tsuki took the cups—putting the chopsticks in them—and placed them on the table.

The pink-eyed blond set a plate of stir fry in front of Tsuki then sat down in front of his own after placing a pitcher of water down as well.

"Itadakimas." The blond said, clapping his hands together.

"Itadakimasu." Tsuki said, clapping his hands together as well.

They began to eat.

"How was work?" the pink blond asked.

"It was fine."

"Did you get lost?"

"Only three times."

The blond stared at him. "That's better than before."

"How was your work, Delic-Nii-san."

Delic smirked. "Do you really have to ask?"

Tsuki blushed and looked away, knowing that his brother's host club job has many perks.

"Do you have homework?" Delic asked.

"Oh, no." Tsuki said.

They fell back into silence.

Delic stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"You're really quiet today." He noted.

"Am I?" Tsuki blushed, staring at Delic with wide-eyes.

"Is something bothering you?": Delic asked.

"Oh, um, we-well, um…" Tsukishima looked down at his meal then up at his older brother. "Well, it's really nothing. It's not even a bother. I was just thinking, um, about a…name…"

Tsukishima blushed.

Delic chuckled. _**'A crush, huh?' **_ "What was the name?"

"Um…it was…Hachimenroppi…"

Delic's smile faded. Tsukishima sat the sudden change and stared at Delic with a confused look.

"You…know the name?" The younger blond asked.

"Yeah…Hachimenroppi is…kinda famous."

"Is he?!" Tsuki's eyes widened with disbelief. _**'He lives in such a small apartment, though.'**_

"Not in a good way, Tsuki. I guess you could say he's infamous."

"Oh…why?"

"Well, Hachimenroppi is pretty mysterious. Everyone knows him but really no one knows anything about him. And, well, you remember that bank charity scam? The one where a photographer miraculously got a picture of the bank executive pocketing sixty percent of the money meant for a charity fund?"

"Yeah."

"Hachimenroppi's the one that took the picture."

"Wha—really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"It is amazing. But, because he's so good at what he does, a lot of people hate him or want to use him. And I've heard he does a lot of work with the underground."

"Underground?"

Delic stared at him then sighed. _**'My brother is too innocent.'**_

"The underground is, well, basically all the gangs and yakuza and stuff. It got dubbed 'underground' by someone or other a long ass time ago so by now everyone knows it means mafia and shit."

"Oh!" Tsukishima's eyes widened and he stiffened slightly. "And Hachimenroppi-san works for them?"

"Mm." Delic nodded. "You can't trust Hachimenroppi. So, if you ever meet him, turn the other way, alright, Tsuki?"

"U-un. Okay."

"How did you even come across the name, anyway?"

"Oh, um…I just, saw a newspaper picture with Hachimenroppi-san's name on it."

"Oh."

'_**Sorry, Nii-san, but with the way you are, I'm sure you would make me change my mailing route and then no one would get their mail in that area since I'm the only one willing to deliver.'**_

"Oh, shit." Delic cursed, reaching in his pockets.

"What?"

"I think I'm out of cigarettes." Delic patted himself down, then stood and looked in his coat pocket.

He cursed yet again when he didn't find any then grabbed his plate and utensils and dropped into the sink, rinsing them off. Tsuki copied.

"Do you have paper and a pencil?"

"Um, yes."

Tsuki went to his bag and handed the material to his elder brother.

Delic began to make a list.

"Cigarettes, milk, butter, rice, ramen. Do we need anything else?"

"I don't think so. Do we have bottled water?" Tsuki suggested.

"Oh, bottled water." He added that to the list. He looked over the list, then stood. "Alright."

"You're going to go now?"_** 'You couldn't have done this earlier?' **_Tsuki thought.

"Yeah, might as well."

"Oh, wait, I'll come with."

Tsuki stood.

Delic was already waiting by the door with his white overcoat on. Tsuki put on his scarf and bag.

They headed off.

* * *

"Nn nm!"

"Loosen up some, Roppi."

"Km, hah!" Roppi tilted his head down and stared at the spot where the Yakuza and he were connected. He clenched his teeth.

Roppi sat in a black limo, his back pressed against the door, his coat acting as a cushion for his back, his legs spread and bare, a man in a white suit burrowed in between them.

"Nnk, slow down, Shiki—_hah hah hah_—don't—nm—push in so…quick."

Shiki chuckled and pushed into the hilt.

"Nn!" Roppi's hands clenched the seat.

Shiki put his hands next to Roppi's hips and let the raven get used to the penetration.

Roppi panted as his eyes remained on the stop where he was connected to Shiki. He felt a sickening sensation in his stomach but he just tilted his head back and tried to ignore it.

Shiki thrust.

"Hah, ah!" Roppi closed his eyes tight shut in pain, his one leg wrapping around Shiki's hip while the other remained bent, his toes curling into the seat. "Ah! Hahn! Nah ahn!"

Shiki licked Roppi's neck then bit the flesh.

"Ow, uh!"

"You're such a masochist." Shiki sneered.

"Km mm!"

Shiki reached down and gripped Roppi's member as his teeth fastened into the raven's neck, drawing blood.

"Ah HAH!"

Roppi's head thrashed to the side as a white euphoria cascaded his vision and body, splattering his stomach with his own seed.

* * *

"Nii-san." Tsukishima called as he exited the store, carrying the groceries in his bag. "Did you get your cigar…"

Tsukishima's words died as his eyes fell on his elder brother talking to a busty young woman.

Delic turned to Tsukishima with a smile across his face.

"Oh, Tsuki are you done?"

"Yes." Tsukishima blushed.

"Who's that?" the female asked.

"This is my little brother." Delic beamed as he draped his arm around the female's shoulders. "Tsuki, this is Eri."

"Hello…" Tsukishima bowed slightly.

"Oh, so polite." Eri said. "So cute."

Delic chuckled.

"Um, Nii-san, I'm going to head home."

"Alright, do you have your house key?"

"Um…" Tsuki dug his hand into his pockets. "Yes."

"Alright, be safe, 'kay?"

Delic turned around with Eri still under his arm.

"O-okay."

Tsukishima turned away as Delic asked Eri where she wanted to go. Tsukishima sighed as he walked home. He hated it when his brother ditched him for a girl. It only happened on occasion but it happened often enough for Tsuki to feel a bit of resentment to his lustful brother. But he knew he would never be able to talk to his brother about such thoughts. It would be _way _too rude to do such a thing.

Tsukishima turned his head and, automatically, something caught his eye.

It was a newspaper. He picked it up from the free newspaper rack and stared at the photography on the front. A beautiful photo of a cherry tree blooming, petals falling to the ground, the sun shining through the branches to illuminate the beautiful pink was on display to the world on the cover of that newspaper. Tsuki's eyes widened in amazement and awe.

'_**This is really well taken. Who…?**_

He searched the photo for a name. When he couldn't find one, he read the article until a name of the photographer was stated.

'_**Hachimenroppi…? Really?'**_

Tsukishima looked at the beautiful picture once again.

"_You can't trust Hachimenroppi." _Delic's words rung in his head.

'_**How can someone who takes such a beautiful picture not be trusted?'**_

Tsukishima sighed.

Then looked up.

'_**Eh?'**_

His eyes widened when he didn't recognize the houses that surrounded him.

"Eh? Eh?" he looked around. "Where…?"

He spotted a street sign.

"Eeehh? I'm back on my mail route? How…?"

Tsukishima stared at the sign for a moment longer then sighed in defeat. Putting the newspaper in his bag, he pulled out his maps and looked at it.

Before he could even differentiate the numerous names on the map, a water droplet fell on his head. He flinched and looked up, another droplet hitting his glasses.

"Oh, come on." Tsuki groaned.

Quickly, he put his map away and looked for a balcony or canopy to hide under.

As he searched, the drizzle turned into a downpour and the young blonds' walk turned into a run. His clothes were soon soaked through but not soon after, he spotted an overhang on a building. He ran to it and leaned against the wall, looking up at the sky. He took off his glasses to wipe them off but his wet clothes just smeared the water worse. With a sigh, he took off his glasses and put them in his glasses case. He couldn't see well without them but if they were covered in water, he couldn't see much better anyway.

A clattering of trash can's made him jolt in surprise. He looked at the alleyway next to him with wide-eyes then cautiously looked down it as inconspicuous as he could.

Tsukishima's eyes widened more when he saw a person, sitting on its knees, looking at the ground, leaning against the wall. The person exhaled heavily then retched but didn't vomit up anything.

"Um…" Tsukishima was uncertain about approaching the unknown person, even though he was generally worried about the stranger. _**'He could be a serial killer or be some thug. This could be a ploy or maybe—'**_

The person screamed, making Tsuki jolt and take him out his wild imagination as he pressed his back against the building. The scream wasn't of fear like one would think. It was from agony. From what Tsuki didn't know and probably would never know. But just hearing the sheer pain portrayed in the person's voice made all the scenarios automatically disappeared as he heard the person coughing as if he was choking and fall into wheezy breathing.

"Ex-excuse me!" Tsukishima rushed to the person and kneeled down by it. "Are you okay?"

The person flinched upon Tsukishima touching him and immediately the person batted his hands away. The blond flinched.

The person stood, leaning against the wall. Tsukishima saw that the person was a male from his flat chest that was semi exposed by a deep v-neck shirt—the 'v' of the neck laced with red strings. The man had black pants and dark shoes and a black coat with red fur trimming. It was hung around his biceps—one side nearly all the way down to his wrist. The man's black hair was soaked, water dripping off it in streams.

"Um, sir," Tsukishima stood and reached for the man. "you seem hurt and—"

Red eyes fell on Tsukishima, making the blond flinch away. Even though Tsuki's eyesight was bad and he was in an unlit dark alleyway with no moonlight whatsoever, he could see clearly that those piercing red orbs were burrowing into him with nothing less but malicious hate. Tsuki instinctively took a step back.

The man stumbled down the alleyway and disappeared from Tsukishima's sight.

'_**Who was that?'**_

* * *

Roppi panted heavily as he stumbled through the rain, groping at walls to keep himself on his feet. He groaned with every other step as his body was racked with pain ever time he moved. He felt like vomiting and he knew without a doubt he had a fever. Even though his body was so soaked to the bone with the rain water, every vein, every pore was flooded with unbearable heat.

'_**How much farther…?' **_Roppi looked up to see his apartment complex just another block ahead.

With slight renewed motive, he tried to move as quick as he could to the apartment complex. He just wanted to lie down. He didn't want to do anything else except that—not even think about that stranger that had seemed to be trying to help him.


	4. Chapter 2

Nearly a week passed since Tsukishima came in contact with that strange man. He miraculously escaped not having a fever and even more miraculously that Delic didn't know he got lost and met a stranger—he decided not to tell his brother in case he freaked out. But the poor blond couldn't get the raven out of his head. Or maybe he wasn't even a raven. Maybe the man had had dark brown hair or just plain brown hair. For the last six days, thoughts like that have been drilling through Tsuki's thoughts. All he could think about were those glistening red eyes that were filled with so much hate. The dripping—maybe—black hair that clung to the man's head and cheeks. The clothes that hung from such a weak and vulnerable looking body.

It was all Tsukishima could think of. He had become enthralled with just the image of a man he didn't even know. And probably would never meet again.

Tsukishima sighed and looked at his book, the lesson that his teacher was giving going in one ear and out the other. He knew he should be paying attention to the words of his teacher, knowing there would be a test on it not that long off, but he couldn't help being distracted as the image of the raven entered his mind once again. And he once again began to draw those hate-flooded red eyes on the piece of paper that was to supposed be his notes.

* * *

Tsukishima looked at the letters in his hand, putting them in their designated mail boxes.

Upon coming up to the apartment complex, he noted that he once again had several. Two for complex I20, three for I28, and one for I01.

He opened I28's mail box and gasped as lettered fluttered out. In a mad snatch, he managed to catch most of the letters, only two out of seven falling to the ground. He quickly picked them up and dusted them off then looked back up at complex I28.

**_'_****_Six days and he still hasn't come to get his mail? Is Hachimenroppi gone? It looks like all of the lights are out…but then again, I've never seen the lights on in that apartment.'_**

Tsukishima looked down at the letters then back up at the complex, indecision reflecting in his green eyes.

**_'_****_Should I go up and see if he's home? He could be hurt.'_**

_"__I've heard he does a lot of work with the underground."_

**_'_****_That's really dangerous, isn't it? What if he made a yakuza leader mad? He could have disappeared for that reason. Should I…?'_**

_"__If you ever meet him, turn the other way."_

Tsuki looked back up at the apartment then down at the letters.

With reluctance, he stuffed the letters back into the mail box—adding on the three letters that he carried—and closed it.

**_'_****_I'll wait one more day. If he doesn't come for them then, then I'll hand deliver them.'_**

Tsukishima stared back up at the black apartment complex, arguing with himself that he should do it now instead of later then finally turning away when he remembered he had several other letters to deliver.

* * *

Delic was confused when his little brother came home, jittering with excitement. The elder boy figured that someone had confessed to Tsuki, but as the evening drew on, he realized that it was more of an apprehensive excitement than a joyous one. Tsuki was constantly looking at the clock, then twiddling with the buttons on his shirts and he couldn't sit down for very long—always offering to do something that kept him on his feet and on the go.

The teen only settled down when it was time for bed. In fact, he seemed eager to go to bed, as if he wanted the day to end quickly.

Delic wanted to inquire about the out-of-character behavior but he didn't get a chance to so with strong reluctance, the pink-eyed blond washed up, changed his clothes, and headed to bed, a bit exasperated.

* * *

Tsukishima was a ball of apprehension and excitement. He was utterly scared that he might actually meet the infamous Hachimenroppi but at the same time it exhilarated him as well. Scenario's played through his head, some making him change his mind about meeting the illusive man while others spurred him on to do so.

The lessons his teacher tried to teach just went right through his brain. He didn't care for what they had to say. He just wished for school to end so he could hurry to work. His eyes diverted between staring at the clock then looked out the window.

**_'_****_Come on, bell ring already.'_**

* * *

Tsuki hustled in delivering his letters, doing an accurate but quick job of his deliveries. Surprisingly, he didn't get lost. His excited mind was so focused on getting to the apartment complexes that he didn't even notice he had taken no wrong turns whatsoever.

Tsuki stared up at complex I28 with his heart beating against his chest. Slowly, he pulled the two lettered out addressed to Hachimenroppi—the only one's needed to be delivered—and opened the mail box.

His heartbeat raised an octave when his eyes fell on the interior.

**_'_****_He…'_**

* * *

Hachimenroppi withered in his bed, one hand diverting between grabbing his pillow to grabbing the hair on top of his head as he buried his face into the pillow in complete agony. Shockwaves of heat shot up his body, only to then be replaced with chills that trailed down his spine.

Hachimenroppi had been encased in a fever for a whole week now. He hadn't left his home since, keeping all the lights off to protect his eyes—even though he usually kept them off anyway. Nausea gripped him repeatedly, making him vomit up the contents of his stomach regularly. When he began throwing up stomach acid, he would force himself to eat a small amount of food so that the acids didn't reach his throat again. He noted that he was losing weight again and that he should probably call a doctor to help him but he didn't bother to address either. He didn't want to see another person, especially another male. Not when it was a male's fault he was suffering.

A knock on the door made him jump. His red eyes flashed from underneath the pillow as he peaked up, looking in the direction of the door though it was hidden by a wall.

**_'_****_Who the fuck…?'_**

Another knock sounded.

**_'_****_Shiki hasn't called me so it wouldn't be him. And I have no appointments with Izaya.'_**

Another knock sounded. With a growl, Hachimenroppi grabbed his excessively poofy blanket and draped it over his head and around his body. He didn't have any clothes on—on the account of the hot flashes—and he didn't feel like putting any on if he wasn't going to keep them on. Before leaving his room, he grabbed his switchblade and held it firmly behind his back.

Another knock sounded.

"I'm fucking coming." He growled. "Shut the fuck up already."

Roppi stood up on his tiptoes to look through the peep hole on the door. He spotted a young, blushing blond with green eyes, glasses, and a scarf standing at the door.

**_'_****_I've…seen that kid before. Where…?'_**

"The fuck do you want?" Roppi said through the door.

"Uh, um," Roppi cocked an eyebrow when he saw the boy's blush deepened. "So-Sorry to bother you bu-but um, I-I'm the mailman that delivers your letters and um—"

"What, you got some complaint?"

"N-n-no! No, no!" Roppi almost chuckled when he saw the boy fidget. "It-it's just that you-you have-haven't picked up your mail in a long time and it-it was piling up so-so I-I-I…I was just…worried um, I mean if the reason you weren't picking up the mail was because you were gone or hurt, I, um…"

There was a long silence. Roppi was extremely confused.

"The fuck do you care if I'm hurt or not?" Roppi asked.

**_'_****_I've never even met this boy before…at least I don't think I have.'_**

"Um, um, we-we-well um…I…don't really have a reason to worry…"

**_'_****_That doesn't answer my question.'_**

"We-we-well, I-I was just wondering if you were okay or not. If-if you are okay then-then I'll just put the letters back in your mail box and lea—"

"You have them with you?" Roppi interrupted.

"Um, yes, I do."

There was another long silence.

Hachimenroppi pulled the blanket further over his head so that it was almost hood-like and dangled to right about his nose, concealing his eyes. He knew that the dull blind would do little help to protect his used-to-the-dark sensitive eyes but he had to try something.

Then the deadbolt unlocked along with the lock on the door knob.

Tsukishima jolted as the door creaked open a fourth of the way. Tsukishima blushed when he saw a small-looking person—which he knew was male from the voice—wrapped in an extremely puffy blanket, the top draping over his face so only his cheeks and mouth were exposed. The blond could tell the man was naked by the bare arm, shoulder, and chest that was exposed to hold the blanket to his collar bone, and his opposite leg was exposed to nearly his hip.

A small hand extended form under the blanket.

"If you've got them, you might as well give them over now."

"Oh, um, yes, here." Tsukishima placed the letters in the small hand with a bow.

Tsukishima glanced up at the half-hidden man.

**_'_****_This is Hachimenroppi? I was expecting someone who looked more…dangerous. This man looks so frail and sickly.'_**

"This is a pretty big stack." Roppi muttered to himself.

He tucked the letters under his shoulder and held the door.

"Well, if that's all you want…" he turned away as he began to close the entrance.

"W…wait!" Tsukishima grabbed the door and held it open.

Roppi's eyes widened and he automatically leaped back, the letters scattering to the ground.

Tsukishima was taken aback at the response and at his rude behavior and leaped back as well.

"I-I-I-I'm so-so-so-so-sorry!" Tsukishima blushed crimson and he bowed deeply, repeatedly.

Embarrassed and ashamed, Tsukishima turned and ran.

Hachimenroppi stared at where the boy had been standing for a moment longer, sliding down to his knees in his shock, the switchblade he was about to use clattering to the floor.

**_'_****_Why'd he do that then run? I don't get it?' _**The confusion was evident on Roppi's face. **_'Is this some kind of ruse?'_**

* * *

"Gyaah! How could I do something like that?!" Tsukishima yelled as he smacked a pillow agains the bed in between his crossed legs. "I can't believe I did that! That was so rude! I can't believe it! Can't believe it! Can't _believe_ it!" From here, he began to punch the pillow. "I don't know what came over me! I just reacted! I should have thought before I moved!" Once here, he hugged the pillow to his chest and flumped off his bed onto the ground—a cushiony blanket softened his fall—where he proceeded to roll back and forth on the floor with his face buried in the pillow. "I'm so ashamed! I can't believe I did that! I can never show my face again!"

A knock on the door broke through his method of self-hate and the door clicked open to show his elder brother.

"Hey, I'm heading to bed so if you would tone down your self-chastising—"

"I-I-I-I'm sorr—" Tsukishima's blushing face turned into one of pain as he shot up to stand, only to hit his head on the bottom of his desk.

Tsukishima sat on the floor with his legs tucked to his chest in pain, holding his head with his hands trembling slightly.

Delic would have laughed if he wasn't utterly confused by his brother's behavior. The pink-eyed blond stared at Tsuki for a moment then sighed and closed the door. He sat on the bed and waited for Tsuki to recover and sit up before asking, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Tsukishima looked at Delic and blushed then rapidly shook his head as he buried his face into the pillow.

"It's too shameful to repeat!"

"It couldn't have been _that_ bad." Delic slunk down on to the blanket-covered floor.

"It was! It was so horrible! It was impertinent enough of me to even hand-deliver his mail but then I go and do that!"

"Do what?"

Tsukishima blushed to his ears and buried his face deeper.

Delic stared at him. Then reached over and ruffled his hair.

"It's okay." Delic said. "I'm sure whatever you did is forgivable."

"It wasn't! It was so rude—"

"You know, I can't help you if you don't tell me what you did." Delic tried to hold back the annoyance in his voice.

Tsukishima peeked over the pillow at his elder brother. Delic saw the relent in his green eyes. Then finally, the younger blond confessed—minusing the part where it was Hachimenroppi.

Delic took on a droll expression as he stared at his younger brother.

"So, let me get this straight." Delic said as he rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger. "You've been chastising yourself for three hours on end because you opened a door?"

"No, because I wouldn't let him close the door."

"It wasn't that big of an offense, unless you had alternative motives." Delic smirked the ridiculousness of the idea.

"No, no, no! I didn't! I was just…he…looked so sickly…I-I just…"

Delic stared at his younger brother then sighed. He reached over and placed his hand on the side of his head, then pulled the younger blond into an embrace.

Tsukishima blushed.

"It's alright." Delic said. "I'm sure he's not making that big of a deal out of it. In fact, I'm almost positive that you're the only one that's brooding over it."

Tsukishima's blush deepened a hue.

Delic chuckled then fell back, dragging the younger with him. Delic let out a relaxing sigh as he pulled the blanket that dangled off the bed onto him and Tsuki and rested his head against a pillow.

"Eh?" Tsukishima looked up at his brother. "You're sleeping in here?"

"You object?" Delic's eyes were already closed.

"Um, um…" Tsukishima looked at his elder brother then smiled. "No."

Delic opened his eyes a slit and looked at Tsuki then reached up and turned off the lamp light on the nightstand.

Tsukishima rested his head on his brother's chest, remembering when they used to sleep like this all the time back when they were kids with a happy smile on his lips.

* * *

Roppi sat on his bed, hair dripping with water from a recent shower, the blankets draped around his biceps. He looked through the letters, most being 'paychecks' for his services. He sighed as he counted the money.

**_'_****_3,0000* yen for the information. 2,0000 for delivering it for Izaya. 1,2000 for the photos.'_**

Roppi looked at the money and put them in a pile. The rest of the letters were unimportant items, such as bills and a new photo request from the newspaper he worked for. He tossed the rest onto the nightstand and lied back on the bed.

The fever still held him, he knew that, but it subsided for now due to the steams of the shower. He knew that in less than thirty minutes the affects of his fever would return. So, acting quickly, he sat up and went to the kitchen. He made a quick thing of instant ramen and slowly devoured it, savoring the taste, knowing that the next time he tasted it, it would be as vomit.

With a heavy sigh, he looked at the front door. His eyes narrowed slightly when he remembered the strange blond mail boy.

**_'_****_I've seen him before. I know I have but where…? From that night? The boy who tried to help me?'_**

An image of a rain-soaked boy in a dark alley flashed behind his eyes.

**_'_****_He didn't have glasses on but that's definitely him.'_**

Roppi's eyes narrowed as he glared at his empty ramen cup.

**_'_****_The hell is with that brat? He didn't try to assist me once but twice. A complete stranger.'_**

Hachimenroppi's teeth grit back and forth, feeling himself get agitated.

**_'_****_Stupid brat. He's way too trustworthy. I could have killed him for knocking on my door. Idiot.'_**

Roppi sighed once again. Then went back to his bed as he felt his fever heighten.

* * *

**_'_****_Again, he didn't come to get his mail.'_** Tsukishima thought as he looked up at complex I28. Three days had passed since the uneventful incident with hand-delivering mail. **_'He looked really sick when I gave them to him the first time.'_**

Tsukishima looked down at the one letter in his hand then the two in the mail box. And at the cold medicine he had bought.

The blond sighed and grabbed the letter's out of the box, closed it, and headed up the metal stairs.

**_'_****_Why am I doing this again? I'm being so impertinent. I won't be surprised if he doesn't even answer.'_**

Tsukishima stood in front of complex I28 and took in a deep breath before knocking on the door.

He heard nothing for a long while and was prepared to knock again when a voice made him jolt.

"What, you back?"

"Uh, um, ye-yes, I-I am."

"To deliver more mail?"

"Ye-yes."

Tsukishima heard an exasperated groan then the door opened, the dead bolt still intact.

"Hope you don't mind—and if you do, I really don't give a fuck—but considering the last time you delivered, I'll be keeping the door locked."

Tsukishima blushed, twitching at the use of a curse word, and bowed deeply. "I-I-I'm really really sorry about that. I don't know what came over me."

Roppi glanced at the blond through the space, his red eyes still hidden by the blanket that he wrapped around himself.

"It's fine…" Roppi said and reached out. 'Now, if you would."

"Oh, um, yes."

Tsukishima placed them in his hands.

Roppi stared down at them—Tsukishima able to see him glancing at them. When Roppi noticed the blond was watching, he pressed his back against the wall but left the door propped open.

Tsukishima fidgeted. If Hachimenroppi had closed the door, he would have taken his leaven. But with the door still opened, wouldn't it be rude if he left? Oh, but if he announced he was leaving—

"Do you usually hand deliver?"

Tsukishima jolted, blushing. "Oh, um, um."

**_'_****_Why did I start a conversation?' _** Roppi thought, a little annoyed with himself. **_'What do I care?'_**

Roppi glanced out the door and saw how the blond had turned into a blushing mess, wringing his white scarf in between his hands, his green eyes downcast.

**_'_****_Well…that expression is worth it.'_**

"N-no, I don't um…"

"…What is this?" Roppi raised the cold medicine box up, the blanket falling off the top of his head.

"Uhm, um, c-cold medicine."

Roppi's eyes narrowed. "Who…?"

"Um, w-well um—"

"Don't tell me _you _brought this." Roppi turned his head, seeing the blond through the gap in the door though the boy couldn't see him.

"Um, um, um, um, I-I-I-I'm so-sorry." Tsuki bowed. "I-I know it's none of my business bu-bu-but I noticed tha-that you don't…look so well, so-so I…"

Roppi fell silent, staring at it with an unease expression.

Tsukishima glanced up from his bow and stared up at the dark black locks that were the only thing he could see through the space in the door.

Roppi slammed the door shut, making Tsukishima jump.

"Uh um…"

Tsukishima stared at the door, confused. **_'Did I…offend him…?'_**

The blond glanced at the door one more time before turning to leave.

Behind the door, Roppi stared at the box, his hand slightly trembling.

**_'_****_Why the hell… would he…this is the third time he's tried to assist me. Why…what does he want?'_**

* * *

**30000 yen = approximately $300  
**

**20000 yen = approximately $200**

**12000 yen = approximately $120**


	5. Chapter 3

Tsukishima sighed as he looked out the window of the classroom. A week had passed since he last saw Hachimenroppi. Since then, his mail box has been empty every time he went to put in more letters.

**_'_****_I must have annoyed him. Showing up at his door twice must have annoyed him. Ah, ah, what do I do? I should apologize to him. But he doesn't want to see me. Maybe I can leave a letter in his mail box—no, no that would seem really pushy. Maybe I should knock on his door one more time—'_**

"Tsu~ki." Someone tugged on his hair.

"Hah?" He turned and looked at his classmate. "What?"

The boy pointed to the teacher. "He's been calling your name for the last five minutes. Do you have headphones in?"

"Eh?!" Tsukishima blushed and stood. "I-I'm sor—"

A head rush encased Tsuki from standing up too fast. He flumped back down into his seat.

"Are you alright?" The classmate asked. "You sick or something?"

"Eh, ah, n-no."

"Tsukishima." The teacher said. "Why don't you go to the nurse's office?"

"AH, no." Tsuki's blush deepened. "I'm-I'm really fine."

"Go on." The teacher looked annoyed.

Tsuki cast his eyes to the ground and stood. The blond gave a small apology before excusing himself. He sighed as he walked down the hallway to the nurses office.

"Hello." A giddy, young nurse—the nurses' TeachersAIDE—smiled at Tsukishima. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, my-my teacher told me to come here and rest."

"Do you feel sick?"

"Ah, um, no-not really." He decided it'd be better to meet halfway with his teacher. **_'_****_Besides, it's not like I'm paying attention anyway.'_**

"Well, come lie down for a while and when you feel better, you can go back to class. Should I call your family?"

"Um…no…It's not that bad."

"…Okay."

She turned away.

Tsukishima sighed and lied down on a bed by the window, pulling the curtain shut around the bed.

**_'_****_What should I do? How can I apologize to Hachimenroppi-san? Maybe I could meet him on the street and apologize then—no, what's the likely-hood I'd even meet him? Not even two weeks ago, I didn't even know who Hachimenroppi-san was. Maybe I could go to the newspaper he works for—no, _****_no, no! That would make me a stalker! Gah! What do I do?! How do I apologize?!'_**

Tsukishima's cell phone vibrated, making the blond jump. He pulled out the device from his pocket and flipped it open—not sure if he'll get in trouble by the nurse for looking at his phone or not.

It was a message from Delic.

_:Hey, are you ok?:_

Tsukishima stared at it, confused by the sudden random message. Delic usually never texted because he was also at school—Then again, the university he was at would most-likely have different breaks and intervals between classes. But even then, he wouldn't text when he knew Tsuki was in the middle of class. He would have double-checked who the sender was if he didn't know that Delic was the only one in his contacts. He texted back._:Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?:_

A few seconds later, a reply came.

_:The nurse Aide is a friend of mine. She texted saying you're in the nurses office.:_

Tsukishima's eyes narrowed. **_'_****_I told her she didn't need to call…'_**

Tsukishima sighed and was on the verge of sending _'__It's fine'_. But then he froze.

**_'_****_I'm not going to be able to pay attention anyway. I can't stop thinking of Hachimenroppi-san. I have five more hours before school ends. So maybe…'_**

_:Actually, can you come get me? I'm not sick but I can't concentrate. Too much on my mind.:_

It took Delic longer to reply than Tsukishima would have liked—it gave the little blond time to regret his decision to skip school.

_:Ok. I'm on my way. Be there in five minutes.:_

_:Okay. Thank you.:_

Tsuki felt as if he should apologize for being a bother but decided he probably didn't have time and should get his stuff from his classroom. Tsukishima sat up and put his slippers back on, stuffing his phone in his pocket. He pushed the curtain back and headed to the door.

"You leaving?" the teacher's AIDE asked.

"Yeah, thanks for looking after me." Tsuki bowed.

"Oh, I didn't do anything." She bowed back.

Tsuki waved to her as he left.

* * *

Hachimenroppi brushed his hands through his hair as he stared up at the sky. He glared at the brightness, happy the shadow of the building held him so tightly.

As much as he hated to admit, he used the cold medicine and after a few days, he was good as new.

Once better, he went straight back to work, accepting the photography request and using a good portion of one of his paychecks to buy more film—the rest went to paying those stupid bills. He got quite a few good photos, his camera hanging around his neck. He was trying to save up his money to buy an old, Polaroid camera—the kind that dispersed the developed photo out from the bottom. He wasn't sure if he had enough to buy one at the moment but buying a 1990's camera in modern 21st century pretty techno based world was the bigger problem. He was actually on his way to check some local thrift shops and 100 yen stores but if all else failed, he could just order one off the internet.

He sighed and headed down another alleyway.

Then stopped.

"How did I…?" A young blond on the sidewalk at the end of the alleyway looked at a map, then looked left and right. "I was on the right street. How did I…?"

Roppi pressed himself against the wall of the building, wide-eyed. **_'_****_He's back?! Doesn't he ever leave?!'_**

The blond sighed and turned around.

Roppi looked down the alleyway at the blond, then when he was out of sight the raven slunk down the alleyway and stared after him.

**_'_****_Well, he did say he was the mail man. Of course, he won't leave…'_**

Roppi stared after that little blond, his eyes trailing down that whole body. He felt distaste that he was actually checking out that cute ass the blond had. And he knew, without a doubt, that if _he _had noticed those shapely curls then the actual perverts of this region would _definitely _notice.

He continued to watch the blond walk away, a small smile spreading across his face.

**_'_****_Unless I scare him away.'_**

Roppi turned and kicked a trashcan. He grinned when he saw the blond jump and turn around.

But then that grin faded when the blond started heading his way.

Roppi quickly ran down the end of the alleyway.

* * *

Tsukishima was lost once again. He must have spaced out and took a wrong turn. Again.

"How did I…?" **_'_****_I wasn't even thinking of Hachimenroppi-san that much.'_** Tsukishima looked at his map then looked around for the nearest street sign. "I was on the right street. How did I…?"

Tsukishima stared at the map for a moment longer then sighed. Folding it up and stuffing it in his bag, he turned to back track.

A loud clatter of a trashcan echoed in the alleyway he had stood by just moments ago. The blond gasped and jumped. He turned around and spotted the black hair and a red-colored eye peaking around the corner of the building, shadows hiding his facial expression.

**_'_****_Is…is that…?'_**

Tsukishima started to walk over to him.

That red eye widened then vanished as the person turned down the alleyway.

**_'_****_Red eyes. It has to be….the man from that night?'_**

"Um, excuse—" he stared down the alleyway to see red-fur trimming vanishing behind the side of the building.

**_'_****_He's fast.'_**

Tsukishima quickly ran down the alley.

* * *

Roppi vanished behind another alleyway and stopped, looking behind him. His eyes widened when he saw the blond was following him.

**_'_****_Why is he chasing me?! The fuck does he want?!'_**

When he realized how close the teen was, he literally jumped in surprise before taking off in the quickest run his long legs could manage.

"Wa-wa-wait!" The blond yelled as Roppi vanished down another alleyway.

**_'_****_Dammit! This brat's quick!'_**

"Puh-please, wait!"

Roppi ran down the street, the pavement devoid of any form of vehicle—like always in this part of town. Knowing he was in full view of the blond, he ducked back into an alleyway.

The blond followed.

"Please, wait! Are you the one that I met—_hah hah_—tw-two weeks ago?! On that rainy night?!"

**_'_****_He remembers that?! The fuck?! So, he is the same little shit—Wait, so he doesn't know I'm the same man at complex I28…Well, he never really saw my face.'_**

"Puh-please…_hah hah hah_."

**_'_****_He's starting to tire. I should be able to loss him now.'_**

Roppi ignored his own panting breath and aching legs and pulled ahead. Quickly, he ran out the end of an alleyway and hid behind an apartment complex.

The blond finally came to a halt in the middle of the street, huffing heavily. Roppi peaked through the bars of a steel-made staircase, staring at the blond with narrowed red eyes.

* * *

Tsuki huffed loudly, heavily, trying to catch the air that his lungs so desperately needed.

When he looked up, the red-eyed man was gone. But to his surprise…

"Eh? I'm…at the correct address…"

Tsukishima stared up at the apartment building wide-eyed.

**_'_****_Was that man leading me here?'_**

Tsukishima pulled out the letters and looked at them, then up at the building. Then around himself.

**_'_****_So weird.'_**

Tsukishima went up to the mail boxes and put the letters in.

* * *

Roppi stared at the blond. **_'_****_Are you kidding? I led him to where he needed to go?' _**Roppi's eyes narrowed. **_'_****_Are you fucking serious?'_**

* * *

Tsukishima looked around for the man as he walked down the street. His eyes inconspicuously scanned the alleyways for someone, but they were all empty.

He pulled out his map, knowing where he was going but…

**_'_****_Let's try it.'_**

"Okay, XX Street is left—no right."

He headed in the opposite direction of where he needed to go.

* * *

**_'_****_Are you fucking kidding me?! He's got a fucking map and he's still going the wrong way? Is his map upside down?'_**

The blond turned down the street.

**_'_****_Dammit!'_**

Roppi ran across the street onto the correct route and kicked another trashcan.

The blond turned around. Roppi made sure the blond caught sight of him before turning around and running.

The blond gave chase.

**_'_****_Why the hell am I doing this? What do I care if he gets lost? If he gets lost, he'll disappear…but then again he might come back tomorrow. He needs to leave—wait. Why do I care if he leaves or stays? I don't know this kid…'_**

Roppi looked over his shoulder at the blond. His eyes fell on that handsome face, his eyes hidden by his glasses, messy blond locks becoming more disheveled with every stride.

**_'_****_And I don't want to know him. This blushing idiot wouldn't last two days in this world. End up getting raped in a back-alley if he keeps coming.'_**

Roppi glanced back over his shoulder and to his surprise the blond wasn't there.

**_'_****_Eh?_** Roppi stopped.**_ '_****_Was I too fast?'_**

Suspicious, Roppi ducked down another alleyway and doubled back to the road. He cautiously peeked out.

The blond was glancing around, looking left and right.

"Um, um, excuse me. Hello?"

**_'_****_Are you…he had no problem keeping up and _**now**_he's lost.'_**

The blonds' cheeks puffed up in a pout then he sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping.

Roppi clenched his teeth. "Tch!"

**_'_****_Dammit!'_**

Roppi leaped out of the alleyway. "Hey!"

He blond jumped and turned around.

Roppi's eyes narrowed and a malicious grin crossed his face.

The blonds' eyes widened.

"You—"

"You know," Roppi said, "it's not smart for a kid like you to be here. It's obvious you're not from around here. And there are people here who would hurt you if they knew you didn't belong." Roppi's grin turned more devious and his eyes narrowed more. He let his flick blade slipped into his cupped hand. "Lucky _I _found you instead of someone else."

Tsukishima stared at Roppi with wide, innocent eyes. Roppi's thumb pushed against the blade, preparing to push it out and scare this brat away.

"Oh, thank you!" Tsukishima said. "I think I'm lost."

"Eh?" Roppi's eyes widened.

"I'm trying to get to XX Street." Tsukishima walked up to Roppi. "Do you know how to get there?"

"Um," Roppi took a step back from the blond, taken aback by his cheery disposition of the situation.

"I'm Tsukishima. Who are you?"

"Um…" Roppi stared at the blond, taking another step back.

**_'_****_This brat…How can he be this naïve?' _**Roppi thought as he pushed the knife back up his sleeves, his coat falling off his shoulders to around his biceps and concealing his hands.

Roppi felt a fire building up in his stomach. He realized automatically that it was a mixture of jealousy and envy, but he would never admit that, or show it. Instead, he did what he always did and masked it with hatred. And in less than two seconds, those two ugly feeling melded into nothing but hate of this innocent brat.

But…

For some reason, he didn't want to show this form of hatred to this boy. So, he turned around and began to walk away.

"Uh, um—"

"You want to get to XX Street, don't you?"

"Oh, um, yes."

Tsukishima followed.

Roppi glanced over his shoulder at the blushing blond.

**_'_****_Why am I doing this? It'd be a good lesson if he gets hurt. And yet I lead him.'_**

"Um," Tsuki, obvious uncomfortable with the silence, tried to start a conversation. "M-might I ask…were you the one…I…met that night two weeks ago?"

"…Maybe…"

"Um…um…might I…also ask…were you…hurt…that night?"

Roppi glanced over his shoulder at the blond. Tsuki's eyes had been staring up at Roppi but upon the raven making eye contact, the teen averted his eyes to the ground. Roppi's eyes narrowed.

And quickly, he turned around and blinded the blond with the flash of a camera.

"Wah!" Tsuki closed his eyes and jumped.

Roppi looked at the digital screen of the camera and grinned, chuckling a bit at the picture of the blond jumping back with an arm by his mouth, eyes closed, and mouth open in a silent call.

"My eyes." Tsukishima removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Then he looked up. "Why, did you—"

***FLASH***

"Waah!"

Roppi chuckled at the picture: Tsukishima with his shoulders stiff, glasses in his raised hand, mouth opened in another silent scream, one eye closed.

Roppi turned back around.

"Why did you…" Tsuki rubbed his eyes again, beginning to see spot lights.

"XX Street is just ahead." Roppi turned off his camera and let it drape back around his neck before turning around.

Tsukishima followed, still rubbing one of his eyes.

"Um, thank you."

Roppi continued on.

Tsukishima put his glasses back on and looked around.

"Can you see well without those?" Roppi asked.

"My glasses?"

"Yeah."

"Eh? Um, n-no. I…don't have good eyesight."

"Hm." Roppi stopped, the blond nearly running into here. "We're here." Roppi turned around and face Tsukishima. He pointed a finger down the street. "Once you're done with your business, go down that street and take a left. It'll take you back to the main road." He then turned around. "A brat like you shouldn't be in this part of the city. So, don't come back here."

"I-I—"

Roppi began to walk away.

"Um, tha-thank you for the advice, but I can't stop coming here."

Roppi stopped then glanced over his shoulder. The glance was simple but it made Tsuki jump from the intensity of hate that resided in them.

**_'_****_Why is he angry?' _**Tsukishima thought.

"Um, I'm sorry but, I'm the mail boy. Not many people like this area, so, not many want to deliver the letters."

"There's a reason for that." Roppi's eyes narrowed. "There are scary people here."

"T-True but…just because they look scary, doesn't mean there bad people."

Roppi's eyes widened.

Then they narrowed, that hate intensifying ten-fold.

Tsuki's eyes widened to the glare.

Roppi tucked his hands in his pockets, his sleeves slipping further down to around his elbows, and ducked his head down.

"Whatever then. Do what you want."

**_'_****_You'll find out your wrong when you end up getting sold at an underground auction.'_**

"Oh-oh! I never got your name!" Tsukishima called after him.

Roppi stopped and looked over his shoulder at the blond then faced forward.

"It's Hachimenroppi."

He walked off.

* * *

Tsukishima froze, his eyes widening as shock encased him.

**_'_****_Hachimenroppi?! That's Hachimenroppi?! _**That's **_Hachimenroppi?!'_**


	6. Chapter 4

Delic was extremely concerned when Tsukishima returned home and went straight to his room. It wasn't necessarily unnatural but he would at least walk and state what he was doing.

Tsukishima entered the house in a flurry. He kicked off his shoes and tossed his bag and scarf on the rack, which then slipped off and fell to the ground. Tsuki was so loud, Delic would hear him over his blaring headphones.

"Hey, Tsuki! What's wrong?!"

"Nothing!" the reply came then a slam of a door told the host Tsuki was in this room.

**_'_****_What the hell?' _**Delic stared up the stairs, wide-eyed **_'What was that about?'_**

* * *

Tsukishima sat on his bed, hugging a pillow, a ball of excitement.

**_'_****_That was Hachimenroppi. That was Hachimenroppi. Oh my god. That was Hachimenroppi! Wow. I was chasing Hachimenroppi. He took my picture. What—oh god! That was Hachimenroppi—oh! I didn't apologize to him! Oh no! Crap, crap, crap! What do I do? I have no idea when I'll meet him again! Oh no, oh no, oh no!"_**

A knock on the door made Tsuki jump up.

* * *

Delic stood in front of the door, listening to something fall to the floor and Tsuki call out "ow". More things clattered then the door opened.

Tsukishima stared up at his brother, huffing heavily, his glasses disheveled till he straightened them, his hair messier than usual.

"What's up—_hah hah_?" Tsukishima asked.

Delic's eyes narrowed. "Is something wrong?"

"Eh? N-no. Why do you ask?"

Delic stared Tsukishima up and down. He noted that Tsuki's fake green eyes were filled with excitement instead of panic like the younger's movements had perceived.

"Why are you hyper?" Delic asked.

"Eh—eh?! Am-am I? So-sorry, I'll try to keep it down."

"That's not what I'm asking." Delic pushed the door more open so Tsuki backed away.

The older blond shut the door behind him then snatched Tsuki's glasses.

"He-hey! Delic-Nii-san!"

Delic took off his headphones from around his neck and placed the two items on the desk.

"Um, Nii-san, I need my—gwah!"

Delic tackled Tsuki onto the bed.

"Wahh!" Tsuki pushed against Delic's shoulders. "I don't wanna wrestle!"

"Too bad." Delic wrapped his arms around Tsuki's waist.

Tsuki and Delic wrestled on the bed—more of Delic trying to pin Tsuki while Tsuki tried to get away.

"Ow, I tap out! Tap out!" Tsuki yelled, smacking his hand on the mattress, repeatedly.

"Nope, deal with it."

"Gwaah!"

The tussle continued for another five minutes before Tsuki gave up, exhausted. He lied on the bed with one leg on Delic's hip—he had been using it to try and push Delic off—while the other sat under Delic's rump. Delic had Tsuki's wrists pinned by his head, sitting slumped over his younger brother.

"You're so bipolar." Tsuki panted.

"How so?" Delic huffed.

"You were all calm then you tackle me."

Delic chuckled. "Bet you're not so hyper anymore, huh?"

Tsuki looked up at him. He didn't like the intensity in Delic's eyes. It made Tsuki feel guilty for partly lying to his brother about meeting Hachimenroppi.

Delic saw the reluctance and guilt as Tsuki averted his eyes. Delic's eyes narrowed more. Then he sighed and rolled over so he was laying next to Tsuki, keeping an arm over the younger's waist so if he tried to get up, Delic could pull him back down.

"What's up with you?" Delic asked. "You have me take you home early from school then you come stomping and trampling home. It something the matter?"

Tsukishima looked over to his desk.

Delic cupped his hand under Tuski's chin so he could hold his cheeks. He pulled the younger blond back.

"Ow, ow, ow. Shtop tat. Hursh."

"Look at me. You know I like eye contact."

"Akay. Jush 'get goof ah'eaty."

Delic released.

Tsukishima rubbed his cheeks.

"Talk to me, Tsuki."

Tsukishima looked at Delic, adverted his eyes, then lowered them in defeat.

Tsukishima confessed to everything—once again, holding back the detail it was Hachimenroppi.

Delic stared at Tsuki after the younger finished. Then chuckled.

"Wh-what's so funny?!"

"Tsuki," Delic poked his cheek. "Don't tell me you've fallen in love."

"Eeeehhh?! Of-of-of course not!" Tsuki's face turned beat red.

"Sounds like it." Delic teased.

"How?!"

Delic opened his mouth to answer only to be interrupted by Tsukishima's growling stomach.

Tsukishima blushed intensified.

Delic chuckled and ruffled Tsuki's hair. The younger blond closed his eyes tight shut as his hair was flicked in his face.

"I'll make dinner." Delic said, hopping off the bed.

Tsuki stared after him then rubbed his ruffled hair. **_'I'm not in love, am I? All I know is his name and face.'_**

* * *

Hachimenroppi looked through his pictures on the camera, lingering on the ones of the cute blond. He lied back on his bed, clicking through the two pictures, unhappy that he only had two.

**_'_****_Damn. I should have gotten more.'_**

Hachimenroppi glowered at that thought, not liking that he really did want more.

**_'_****_Fuck, what's with that kid? Most would have freaked out when they realized they're being watched. And he's even going to come back tomorrow.'_**

Hachimenroppi stared at the pictures then grinned.

**_'_****_I'm sure if I post pictures around this part of the city, he'd get scared and never come back—no, if I do that, then the perv's that _**didn't **_know he was here will know.'_**

Roppi groaned and rolled over, turning the camera off and placing it on the nightstand.

**_'_****_Why do I care what happens to that kid? He's just another brat…it's probably got something to do with him being so naïve. That's probably why I want to protect him so much. A kid his age and so pure. That's a rarity.'_**

Roppi sighed and sat up.

**_'_****_Stupid brat. Quit fucking with my head.' _**


	7. Chapter 5

Tsukishima sighed as he looked at his map, once again.

**_'_****_How could I have gotten last as soon as I got here? That's just no fair.'_**

Tsukishima groaned then looked around.

**_'_****_I guess it's too much to ask for Hachimenroppi-san to show up and lead me like last time.'_**

It had been three days since the blond saw the man—yesterday being his day off. He really wished he could have met him at least one more time so he could properly apologize to him but Hachimenroppi hadn't gotten any mail and as far as he knew the raven hadn't been watching him.

Tsukishima rubbed the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up slightly.

**_'_****_The reason I get lost so easily is because I keep on thinking of Hachimenroppi instead of paying attention to where I'm going.'_**

He then sighed.

**_'_****_I can't help it, though. He's just so…mysterious. I want to know more about him.'_**

Tsukishima was taken out of his thoughts by someone bumping his shoulder.

"Eh?!" Tsukishima looked up.

"Watch where you're going."

"Ah, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Tsukishima bowed to the man.

The man stared down at him. Then a malicious grin spread over his lips.

"Oh, it's fine, cutie." The male cupped his fingers under Tsuki's chin to make the blond look at him. "But I'll only forgive you if you do something for me."

"Eh? Oh." Tsukishima stood up straight. "Of course. What is it?"

The man grinned. "Suck me off."

"Eh? Um, sure. But…I don't know what that is."

The man's grin deepened. "Don't worry. I'll teach you—"

That grin disappeared as soon as it had been created as the man was pushed away while Tsuki was pulled back by his scarf.

"Eh? Ha-Hachimenroppi-san?"

"The hell are you doing?" the man snarled.

"Shut the fuck up before you irritate me." Hachimenroppi cast a glare up at the pervert.

The man flinched away though he still held that unsatisfied glare.

**_'_****_Eh? This man is even taller than Delic-Nii-san and almost as muscular as that Russian African American. And he coward from Hachimenroppi-san?' _**Tsukishima looked at Roppi. **_'Is such a small man really that dangerous?'_**

* * *

Roppi glared up at the man. He knew the male as Keisuke. Roppi never bothered to remember his family name. He just knew this male had owed Orihara Izaya some money a while back and Hachimenroppi had to scare him into paying.

In short terms, the man knew better than to mess with Hachimenroppi.

Hachimenroppi had been walking around the city, following Tsuki. He had found out what time he came over for the last three days and as much as it annoyed him, he followed the blond to make sure he didn't get hurt—and to secretly take pictures.

At one point he had thought it was pointless to follow him other than to get pictures but all those thought went out the window when Tsukishima bumped into Keisuke.

Hachimenroppi was pissed off that this beast that said such a vulgar thing to Tsukishima. But he was even more pissed off that the idiot blond in question was so naïve, he didn't even know what 'suck me off' meant. And what pissed him off even more than that is that he was getting so pissed about it.

Hachimenroppi grabbed Tsukishima by the wrist and tugged him along.

"Ah," Tsukishima voiced.

"Hey, wait—" Keisuke started, reaching for him.

Only to be met by Hachimenroppi's signature glare—staring over his shoulder so his mouth was hidden, piercing red eyes filled with malicious hate.

Keisuke's hand retracted.

Tsukishima looked at this act with a wide-eyed expression.

* * *

"Uh, um, um," Tsukishima stuttered.

Hachimenroppi remained silence, which made Tsukishima fall silent, as well. Hachimenroppi had led the blond away from nearly five minutes. Silent and giving off an ominous aura.

Finally, eight minutes away, Hachimenroppi stopped, tugging Tsukishima into an alleyway.

Tsukishima flinched as he tossed up against the wall of the building.

"You fucking idiot." Hachimenroppi snarled. "If you're going to keep coming here then you should at least know not to talk to strangers. Isn't that something your parents are supposed to teach you?"

"Um, um." Tsukishima blushed. "I kn-know bu-but if-if I-I take-take your warning in-into consideration the-then it would be sm-smart to try an-and earn his forgiveness."

Tsukishima flinched again, bringing his arms closer to his torso as Hachimenroppi slammed his hands into the wall on either side of him. Tsukishima opened his eyes and shivered at the intense hatred in those blood-red eyes.

"One: stop fucking stuttering; two: my advice was to _leave _this part of the city, not to _get friendly_ with the people who live here; and three: it's common fucking sense to not accept anything from people you don't know."

"U-u-um—"

"Stop stuttering, dammit!" Tsukishima flinched to the yell, turning his head and closing his eyes. Hachimenroppi's voice dropped low and menacing. "It's fucking annoying."

Tsukishima didn't even realize he was trembling till Hachimenroppi grabbed him by his biceps.

**_'_****_How is this small man so intimidating?'_**

Hachimenroppi stared at Tsukishima then chuckled, a malicious grin spread over his lips.

"You were just thinking, 'How can someone so small be so intimidating'?"

Tsukishima's eyes opened wide. **_'How did he know? Is he psychic?'_**

Hachimenroppi chuckled. "Now you're thinking 'is he psychic'? What if I told you I am? That I know everything about you just because you told me your birth name and I know your face that I can see each of your deepest, _darkest_, secrets."

Tsukishima blushed.

"Um-um tha-that's…"

Roppi's eyes narrowed. "Wow, you really are naïve. Did you really believe me?"

Tsukishima's blush intensified. "So-so that was…a lie?"

Roppi took on an 'are-you-kidding-me' expression then snorted.

"You really are naïve. Or stupid. Maybe both."

Tsukishima looked up at Hachimenroppi as the raven turned away.

"Look here, brat, don't go thinking I'm going to save your ass every time you get in trouble." Hachimenroppi glared at the blond over his shoulder, tilting his head up. "Next time a perv bumps into you, you say sorry and leave. Don't bow or any of that stupid shit."

"I was in trouble?" Tsukishima asked, clenching the shoulder strap of his bag. "He-he didn't seem like a perv."

Hachimenroppi turned fully toward him and stared at him, wide-eyed.

**_'_****_He can't be that naive?' _**the raven thought.

"Whatever." Hachimenroppi turned away.

"Wa-wa-wait, Hachimenroppi-san." Tsukishima followed after him.

Roppi didn't halt his step as he snarled, "What now?"

"I-I wish to apologize."

That made Roppi stop, the blond bumping into the thinner man.

"Ah, sorry—"

"For what?"

"Eh?"

Roppi looked over his shoulder. "Why do you want to apologize?"

"For-for annoying you. It-it was rude to me to-to have delivered your letters like that. I'm sure I must have annoyed you."

Hachimenroppi stared at him.

***FLASH***

Tsukishima exclaimed as he saw a bright light behind his eyelids. He opened his eyes and stared at the camera.

**_'_****_Another picture?'_**

"Um…no…"

"I don't mind the hand deliveries." Roppi turned and walked away, letting the camera drop to his chest. "It's a hassle to keep going down the stairs to the mail box."

"O-oh?" Tsuki followed.

"Mind keeping that up?"

"Uh, um, su-sure."

"You're stuttering again."

"Oh, so-sorry."

Roppi looked over his shoulder at him.

"Do you have a speech impediment?"

"E-eh?"

"Just wondering." Roppi faced forward. "If you had some sort of speech impediment or chronic anxiety, I could ignore the stuttering but if it's just because you're a blushing idiot then I might be half-tempted to smack you."

"Eeehh?! Bu-But, we don't even know each other. I-I mean—"

Roppi turned around and raised his hand.

Tsuki closed his eyes.

Tsuki exclaimed as a knuckled pressed lightly against his forehead.

"Would you really let me hit you?"

Tsukishima opened one eye.

"Question: have you ever been hit before?"

"Um," Tsuki slouched his shoulder and lowered his head a bit. "N-no…"

Roppi's eyes narrowed.

"You mean to tell me you've gone your whole life without being in a fight."

"…Yes…"

"Have you ever been hurt?"

"Um…physically?"

"Yup."

"…Well…um…" Tsuki adverted his eyes, not liking the emotions and memories the question stirred.

**_'_****_So he has.' _**Roppi thought. **_'Well, at least he's not completely pure.'_**

Roppi turned and walked off.

Tsukishima followed.

"Another question." Roppi said.

"Yes?"

"Why do you follow me?"

"Eh?"

"Don't 'eh' me. Why do you follow me? Three days ago and now. I could be leading you into a trap."

"Why would you lead me into a trap?"

"Numerous reasons."

**_'_****_Name one.' _**He wanted to say but knew that would be rude so kept silent.

"Well, um…why-why would you go through the trouble of saving me from that man only to hurt me yourself?"

"I could have plans to sell you to an underground auction."

"Huh?"

Roppi turned and saw the confusion on the blonds face.

He sighed heavily. "Of course, you wouldn't know what that is."

"Sorry."

"Why apologize?"

"Sorry, er, um, I-I mean…"

Roppi glanced over his shoulder.

***FLASH***

Tsukishima exclaimed.

Hachimenroppi examined the picture then rested the camera back on his chest.

"Why—"

"We're here."

"Eh?"

Tsukishima stared up at the apartments. His eyes widened.

"Eh?! How'd we…?" Tsukishima looked around.

"Hurry up and deliver your messages."

"Um, yes."

Tsukishima went to the mailboxes and pulled out the letters as Roppi leaned against the side of the building, stuffing his hands in his pockets while his coat fell to around his shoulders.

Tsukishima approached Hachimenroppi after he put the letters where they belonged.

"U-um…"

Roppi looked at him then reached forward and grabbed his bag.

"Eh—wait…"

Roppi grabbed the letters, memorized the addresses, then put them back in the bag and turned away.

"Um, Hachimen—"

"Shut up and follow me."

"Um…okay…"

Tsukishima followed in silence as Hachimenroppi led him to his next stop. Then to the next. And the next.

Hachimenroppi's complex was the last one they visited. Tsukishima delivered his letters, holding one for Hachimenroppi.

"Um, Hachimenroppi-san, would you like this now or should I—"

"If you've got it now, hand it over."

"Uh, y-yes." Tsukishima obeyed.

"Now," Roppi pointed down the road. "Go down that way two blocks, take a left—actually give me your map."

Tsukishima obeyed.

"Pen?"

"Uhm, yes." He gave him one.

Roppi used the mailboxes as a table and drew on the map, making a bright black path from Roppi's complex back to the main road. Roppi circled the name of the streets, as well.

He folded the map back up and clipped the pen onto it then shoved in into Tsukishima's chest.

"Now, from now on, deliver this complexes mail last and follow this map back to the main road. I ain't going to hold your hand anymore. You're on your own with your deliveries. Do _not _talk to anyone. If anyone talks to you, ignore them—actually, that's impossible for you so just politely say you're busy then go about your business. Do not. Get lost. Got it?"

"Um, ye-yes." Tsuki put the map back into his bag. Then he bowed. "Thank you, Hachimenroppi-san."

Hachimenroppi stared down at Tsuki then turned and began to walk up the stairs.

"You can call me Roppi."


	8. Chapter 6

"Roppi-san." Tsuki knocked on the door.

The door slowly creaked open. A red eye with bags under the lower eye lid stared at Tsuki with hate.

"Why are you here so early?" he growled.

"Um, it…it's actually nearly four."

That eye narrowed more. "Fuck you. You got more letters?"

"Yes."

Tsukishima passed the letters to Roppi.

As Roppi scanned through them, Tsukishima noted that the raven was once again naked. Roppi was usually naked when he was brought the mail but he usually wore a blanket over himself. Today was the same.

Tsuki and Roppi's relationship had been like this for weeks now. Tsukishima would go his daily routine, going to Roppi's apartments last. That was the only time Tsukishima saw the mysterious raven. He never saw Roppi on the streets anymore—as much as he disliked.

Although, Tsuki knew he shouldn't be expecting anything more than this, he felt as if the relationship was lacking. He wished to see Roppi more often, actually talk to him and get to know him. He wanted to know why some periods, Roppi word have bags under his eyes for nearly a week on end then be perfectly fine the next. He wanted to know why Roppi's ribs were always so visible for nearly three weeks then by covered by a reasonable layer of skin and muscle the next. Why were his eyes red? Why were they always filled with hate? Why did he say little? Why is it that when he does talk, it's usually mean?

Tsukishima wanted to know this and much more but in the back of his mind, he was scared. Scared that if he broke this cycle with a question, Roppi would disappear from his life. And the thought of Roppi being gone made his stomach knot.

"This it?" Roppi asked.

"Yes."

"Mm, see you tomorrow then."

"Uhm, yes." Roppi shut the door before he could finish.

Tsukishima felt a pang resonate in his heart as he stared at the closed door. He turned away with a heavy sigh, heading to the main road where he would go home and report to his brother that nothing productive happened with the relation of his mystery love, oblivious to the people watching him from the alleyways.

* * *

Roppi glared at the ground, leaning against the door. He hated it. He hated seeing that brat.

He hated it so much because he loved to see Tsukishima. He hated it when Tsuki had to leave.

What was worse is he knew that if he asked Tsuki out, he would say 'yes', no matter what. But he couldn't hold back the desire that was squeezing his insides. Every time he saw the brat, he wanted to break the innocent barrier that encased him. Strip him of his purity for only him to see. Because of this, he couldn't stand to look at him for more than a couple minutes. If he did, he'd get aroused and Tsuki would know since the raven rarely wore clothes when it came to being at home.

And Roppi was disturbed by this.

He had never felt aroused from looking at someone. Roppi couldn't give two fucks about sex, it was just a meaningless act that didn't matter to him. It was just a tool he could wave around to get something and not have to deal with any consequences. Something where one person got off and the other just had to hold still and deal with it. Something that was rarely ever worth the effort.

Because of his low opinion on sex, Roppi never got aroused from sexual attraction. His interactions with sex in the past had been nearly one-sided and when he did get aroused, it was only because the other had refused to leave his sensitive areas alone. It happened often enough that Roppi was able to ignore the shame he felt from the act and just let it happen. But physical attraction was something Roppi never felt during any of his interactions.

And yet, he was getting turned on by just seeing the brat.

And he absolutely hated it.

The brat that stirred up so many foreign emotions could easily be disposed of. But Roppi I had no intentions of disposing of him. He was, actually, looking forward to their brief visits.

What was happening to him? Where was his hatred to humans disappearing to? And why?

* * *

Tsukishima stared out the window, wistfully, sighing heavily. He was listening to the teacher enough so that he could write down his notes, but his mind was somewhere else. To be precise: an apartment complex, complex I28, to a young raven-haired man with albino red eyes.

**_'_****_I want to see him. Even though I know nothing productive will happen, I want to see him.'_**

Tsukishima sighed.

"Tsu~ki~." The boy behind him whispered.

"Hmm?" Tsuki looked over his shoulder.

"Do you have the notes from yesterday?"

"Um, yes. Do you need them, Kida-san?"

"Yeah, hand them, will you?"

"Um, yes." Tsukishima obeyed.

"Thanks. I'll give them back tomorrow."

"Y-yes."

Tsukishima faced forward. And sighed.

"Something up?" Kida asked.

"Hmm?" Tsukishima glanced over his shoulder. "No, not really."

Kida narrowed his eyes as Tsukishima turned forward.

**_'_****_Come one, bell. Ring already.' _**Tsukishima found himself thinking yet again.

* * *

Five agonizingly boring hours later, Tsukishima headed home, dropped off his home work, went to the post office to get his letter, and headed out.

He eagerly wanted to go to Hachimenroppi's first but he withheld his desire. He didn't want to anger Roppi and in the process get lost while delivering the letters backwards.

He sighed as he turned down the street, heading to WW Street.

He went through his deliveries as quickly as possible, making sure not the get lost as best he could, then smiled when all that were left were Roppi's apartment complex.

Tsukishima smiled as he finally looked up at the complex. He quickly put the mail in the mailboxes then headed up to Hachimenroppi's complex with that giddy smile plastered to his face.

He reached into his bag for Hachimenroppi's one letter and his eyes widened when he didn't feel any papers in his bag.

"Eh?" His eyes widened and the smile vanished as he raised his bag so he could look into it. He was stunned to see it was empty. "Eh? Eh?"

Tsukishima went back down the stairs and opened the letter boxes he just filled, looking through them.

**_'_****_It's not here?' I couldn't have misplaced it, could I? I know I get lost all the time, but I've never lost something— Now that I think about it, did Hachimenroppi-san even have a letter?'_**

Tsuki stood there for nearly five minutes wondering whether he did or not. He would convince himself he did, then decided he might not have, then decided again that he had. With that seed of doubt planted in his head, he pulled out his cell phone and called up the post office.

It rang longer than Tsuki would have liked but once it picked up, he was greeted with a droll _"Hello, Ikebukuro post office. How may I help you?"_

"Um, hello, I'm one of the mail boys—the one who delivers on route ZZX. I'm calling to, um, see if a letter came in today?"

_"__Do you think you misplaced one?"_

"Yes."

_"__What's the name?"_

"Hachimenroppi."

_"__Alright. One moment."_

There was a long silence on the other end then the voice said, _"Hachimenroppi has no mail today."_

"EH?! Really?"

_"__Yes."_

"…Okay, thank you very much."

_"__Mm."_

The person hung up.

Tsukishima looked at his phone then sighed and closed it.

**_'_****_So…I can't see Hachimenroppi-san today? But I want to see him so much…'_**

Tsukishima stared up at the complex and a deep frown creased his lips.

**_'_****_I guess…I'll have to wait another day…'_**

Tsukishima sighed and turned, walking off.

* * *

**_'_****_Why is he late?' _**Roppi thought, becoming agitated as he paced a little in front of his bed, once again naked. **_'He should be here by now. Dammit, I want to see him.'_**

Roppi glanced out his window, moving the curtain only slightly.

His eyes narrowed when he saw the blond walking down the street—heading towards the main road.

Roppi's eyes narrowed more. **_'I…must have not gotten any mail.'_**

Roppi watched the boy continue down the road, a lump forming in his chest. He hated that Tsuki had caused him to feel aroused with just sight, but he hated this feeling a lot more, whatever the sensation was.

But the lump vanished as a spark of movement caught his eyes. Three young adults—probably from the ages of nineteen to twenty-four—were leaning out of an alleyway, staring intently at the young blond.

Then they began to follow.

**_'_****_Eh? They wouldn't…'_**

Roppi looked around for clothes, only to keel over to intense pain that racked his stomach.

**_'_****_Shit, when's the last time I…ate….? Fuck.'_**

Once the pain dissipated, he grabbed a shirt and pants that had been on the floor and stood.

**_'_****_I'll eat later.' _**He decided, throwing on his coat.

He ran to the door.

* * *

"Hey!"

Tsukishima turned to see three males walking towards him down the alleyway. Tsuki looked them over, and instantly felt a chill go down his spine.

_"__Do not talk to anyone. If anyone talks to you, ignore—actually that's impossible for you so just politely say you're busy then go about your business."_

"Um, y-yes?" Tsukishima said. "I'm sorry but I have work I need to—"

"You've been showing up around here a lot." A man with a black hoodie said.

"Eh?" Tsuki looked at them, then at the end of the alleyway. He continued to walk, hoping to get back onto the street and really hating that he needed to take this alleyway to get to the main road.

"Mm-hm, mm-hm, you've been here _a lot_!" a short-haired male with fox-eyes said, excitedly, swirling in front of the blond and ultimately halting him.

"What brings you here, Chibi-tan?" The youngest—he wore a beanie hat—said.

"Um, I'm, um, the mail boy. So, I really need to go."

Tsukishima bowed politely then turned to leave.

The blonds' eyes widened when a hand came around his wrist and tugged him back.

Tsukishima exclaimed as he was thrown into a side alley. He stumbled, knocking over a trash can before falling on his hands and knees.

The three stalked up to him.

Tsukishima stood and back away only for his back to press against the dead end of the alley.

"Um, um, I—"

The eldest in the black hoodie slammed his hands on either side of the blond, making him flinch. "This part of the city is dangerous, you know. " The man said.

"Yup, yup!" the fox-eyed male said, coming alongside the man, leaning forward with a grin. "Lots of scary people live here."

"Uhm but-but," Tsuki started. "…just because someone's scary doesn't mean they're bad."

The youngest laughed cynically. "Who the fuck told you that?! What an innocent way of thinking!"

"Uhm—!" a hand grazed Tsuki's male part between his legs. He exclaimed and turned his hip away. "What—"

"We're scary _because_ we're bad men, Chibi-tan."

"Eh, eh?! Wait-what—!"

The black hooded man leaned forward. Tsukishima turned his head away so the man ended up putting dry lips against his cheek. The man glared at him then pulled at the scarf till it loosened so it dangled over his chest. He planted his lips over the side of his neck.

Tsukishima exclaimed and went to push against his shoulder, only for the fox-eyed male to grab his wrist and pin it by his head.

"Wai-wait—ah!"

A hand groped his clothed member again while another was tugging at his belt, and another hand was unbuttoning his black vest.

"Sto-stop!"

"Shsh. Keep it down."

"No one'll come even if you scream, anyway. No one cares if a chibi-tan gets raped."

"Eh?!"

A thumb and index finger rubbed over one of his nipples till it became erect—mostly from the cold air that hit his bare chest—then pinched it hard.

"Ow! Nn!"

A hand dived down his opened pants and into his underwear.

Tsukishima exclaimed loudly as he reached down and grabbed the wrist. "STOP!"

His hand was pulled away and pinned by his hip. By now, he had no idea whose hands were whose. All he knew was that they were touching him. And he definitely didn't like it.

"Stop it! Let go! Nn!"

Tsukishima's cheeks flushed red when his half erect member and scrotums were pulled out of their casings.

"STO—"

"Haha, he's hard."

"Ish. It's only half up."

"Still counts." The hand curled around his cock.

"Don't-don't touch!"

"Why, do you like it, Chibi-tan? Bet no one's ever touched this before."

"No, stop—ow!" the mouth on his neck clamped down with teeth. The already marked skin was sensitive, causing the bite to hurt more than it should—and the fact that a mouth has never touched that spot on him. In fact, no one had ever touched any of the spots that were being touched, not even by himself. The feeling and sensations that bombarded his body were alien to him.

"No, no!"

"Haha, he likes it."

"Is he all the way hard?"

"Mm-hm."

"Hm." The eldest back away. "I'm fucking him."

"Eh?!"

The hands released Tsuki, except for one on his wrist, which threw away toward the ground. He scraped his bare chest and left hip on the ground, as well as his cheek.

Before he could stand, hands pushed down on his shoulders so his chest couldn't rise from the ground. More hands pinned his wrists to the ground in front of him.

"Sto-stop, stop!"

His pants were pulled to around his thighs.

"STOP!"

A trashcan slammed against the back of the beanie-capped man, who had been sitting in front of him and pinning his hands down. The man let out a call of pain as he fell away, releasing Tsukishima's wrists.

Tsukishima looked up, tears caking his wide green eyes. The males looked up as well.

"Hah?"

"Hachi…"

"Ro-Ro-Roppi-san?!" Tsukishima called.

"Eh?!" the hooded man looked at Tsuki. "You know him?"

Before another word could be said, the fox-eyed male—who had been the one to pull down Tsuki's pants and was sitting on his knees at Tsuki's side—was kicked away. Tsukishima eyes widened at how fast Hachimenroppi was, having been at the end of the alleyway when he threw the empty trash can. The kick must not have been that powerful because the fox-eyed male recovered quickly and went to run. Roppi only glanced over his shoulder before his hand shot out from his side. A blade indented into the male's shoulder, causing him to scream and hold his wound but continued to run.

The hooded man followed the fox-eyed man with the beanie-capped male in tow.

"We're extremely sorry, Hachimenroppi-sama." The hooded man yelled.

Hachimenroppi just watched them go.

* * *

Hachimenroppi watched the three vanish. The urge to stalk them and make them suffer was eating at him. He wanted to hurt them but as soon as his eyes fell on the young blond behind him, his priorities changed.

Tsukishima was in the process of pulling up his pants, his hands trembling and glancing up at Roppi.

Roppi saw the bleeding road rash on Tsukishima's hairless chest as he glanced over his shoulder. And there was no missing the bleeding scrapes on the blonds' cheeks.

But, surprisingly, Tsuki wasn't in a fit of tears. Roppi had expected that Tsuki would be hysterical, trying to run away as soon as he was freed. But the blond didn't move, just stared up at Roppi nervously, his eyes flashing from the ground to the raven's eyes.

"I told you to politely reject them." Roppi growled, turning his back on him.

"I-I did…" His voice didn't break with tears either, another surprise.

"Then you should have fought them!" Roppi's voice rose, making Tsukishima flinch. Roppi turned to look down at Tsukishima. The blond jumped, finally showing signs that he was a bit traumatized. "You're a reasonable size for a kid your age! You've got a reasonable amount of muscle! You should have fought! And don't you dare say you did!" Roppi added, turning fully to Tsukishima when the blond opened his mouth. "None of those guys had even one bruise on them! Even a timid shit like you should know that when someone wants to rape you, _you fight_!"

"I-I-I-I'm sorry! I-I-I di-didn't know what to do! I-I-I—tha-that's never happened be-before!"

"Stop stuttering!"

"So-sorry!"

Roppi glared down at Tsukishima as the blond buttoned up his white shirt with trembling hands.

**_'_****_So he is shaken.' _**Roppi thought. **_'By me? Or by those lowlifes?'_**

Finally, he buttoned his vest and stood, tightening his scarf around his neck. To Roppi, it looked like the scarf was a little tighter than usual but he decided not to comment.

Tsuki bowed deeply.

"Thank you for saving me, Roppi-san."

Roppi's eyes turned into red pools of anger. **_'He was almost raped and he can still be so damn trusting?'_**

Without a word, Roppi grabbed Tsuki's wrist, tight and sudden enough to make Tsukishima flinch. Roppi knew it was dangerous to touch the one who causes so much desire but he didn't want to release Tsukishima. He was going to prove to himself—and to the unbeknownst Tsuki—that even though all he wanted to do was continue where those bastards left off, to touch and caress that pale skin, he could control his desire.

And so Roppi dragged Tsukishima back to his apartment and brought him inside.

Tsukishima looked around, wide-eyed. **_'I'm in Hachimenroppi-san's apartment. I'm in Hachimenroppi-san's apartment!'_**

Roppi glanced at Tsuki then dragged him down the hall to the bathroom. Tsukishima looked around, taking in everything. He was surprised by how dark it was in the apartment and how expertly Roppi curved and shifted around tables and furniture.

Roppi was conscious of Tsukishima looking around but he didn't mind. He knew Tsukishima was a curious teen and that Hachimenroppi was somewhat famous on the street. He knew that to Tsuki, being in his tiny complex was equivalent in being in Hanajima Yuuhei's penthouse. But it wasn't like Tsukishima could see anything anyway. It was always pitch black in Roppi's house.

Roppi led Tsukishima into the bathroom. He made the blond sit down on the closed toilet seat then he switched on the light. He hissed at the brightness then let his eyes adjust to the brightness before commanding, "Shirt off."

Tsukishima blushed. "Eh?"

"Take your shirt off." Roppi repeated. "You got hurt, right?"

He reached into the medicine cabinet and pulled out a First Aid Kit.

"Um, it's not-not that bad—"

"Off. Shirt. Now. Yes." The way he phrased the sentence could have been taken as humorous but the cynical anger in the tone made Tsukishima unable to rebuke.

Tsukishima undid his vest and was working on his white shirt.

"Scarf off as well." Roppi knelt down in between Tsukishima's slightly spread legs as he opened the kit.

Tsukishima's blush deepened but he obeyed. He pulled it off, feeling naked with it off in front of a stranger.

Roppi's eyes fell on the love mark on the blonds' neck. His eyes narrowed. Automatically, he wanted to mark his territory with another possession mark but he had to control himself. He was going to control himself. He wasn't going to lose to this brat.

Roppi pulled out peroxide.

"Have you ever gotten scraped before?"

"Um, yes." **_'Hasn't everyone?'_**

"Did your parents use iodine?"

"Um, they used rubbing alcohol."

"Hm, then I don't have to warn you."

"Eh?"

Roppi put a towel under Tsukishima's road rash to catch excess peroxide then poured the bottle.

"Ow, ow!"

"Man up and shut up." Roppi said.

Tsukishima gripped the side of the toilet and pursed his bottom lip between his teeth to muffle his noises of pain.

Roppi felt himself become aroused from those cute noises. **_'Shit.'_**

He glared up at Tsuki.

Tsukishima caught the glare and tried to muffle himself better.

Once Roppi wiped away the foam and double checked for any more bacteria, he put a liquid bandage over the wound.

He then moved up to Tsukishima's scraped cheek. He poured the peroxide.

"Nn!" Tsukishima pursed both lips.

"Quit being a baby."

"Sorry. Nn!"

Roppi's eyes narrowed. "You don't have to apologize for every little thing."

"Sorry, er, uhm..."

Roppi glanced up at him. Then sighed and pulled a bandage patch out of the box. He leaned up and made Tsuki tilt his head to the side.

"What are you doin—"

"You don't want people at school see you have a hickey on your neck."

Tsuki blushed and stiffened. But didn't disagree. Roppi was correct on that notion, except it would most-likely be his older brother than people at school In fact, he could picture how Delic would react if _he _saw that.

"Alright, take off your parts."

"EH?!" Tsukishima's legs automatically closed. "Wh-wh-why?!"

"Because you hurt your hip too, right?"

"Um, bu-bu-but-but I-I—"

"We're both guys. Why are you freaking out?"

Roppi knew that was a stupid question.

"Um, um," **_'I'm still…aroused, though.' _**Tsukishima shook his head. **_'I can't let Roppi-san see that.'_**

"Quit being a little bitch." Roppi pulled on Tsuki's belt.

"Wai-wait!" Tsukishima pushed against Roppi's hand.

But it did little good as Roppi successfully opened Tsukishima's pants.

The raven paused when he saw the lump hidden under Tsukishima's red undershorts.

"You're hard?"

"I'm-I'm so-sorry!" Tsukishima blushed crimson and covered his face with his hands.

Roppi stared at the lump, telling himself to control himself. Control. Control. Control. Control.

"I wonder," Roppi said, pulling on the elastic of the blonds undershorts.

"Eh—" Tsukishima twitched and removed his hands. He exclaimed loudly when his engorged member was freed from his clothing. "Ro-Roppi-san!"

"Did you get hard from those lowlife's or from me?"

Tsukishima blushed clear down to his shoulders. "Ro-Roppi-san! Hih!"

Roppi kissed the tip.

"Eh?! Roppi-san, what are you—"

Roppi spread Tsukishima's legs so he could get closer then drew his tongue up the underside of the blonds' cock.

"Hah!" Tsukishima grabbed Roppi's head. "Roppi-san, wait! Mm!"

**_'_****_Cute voice.' _** Roppi thought.

Roppi curled his tongue around the side of Tsuki's cock, tilting his head, and drew his saliva covered tongue up the blonds' length.

"Haa, Ro-Roppi…"

Roppi tilted his head the other way and drew his tongue down the other side. Then he raised his head and took it into his mouth.

Tsukishima exhaled breathily and his hand on Roppi's hair tightened. Tsukishima's hips turned as Roppi encased the whole member in his warm mouth, pulling it down his throat.

"Mm!"

Roppi felt his lips form a grin as he pulled up. He teasingly lapped his tongue over the slit on the blonds' cock head.

Sensations bombarded Tsuki's virginal body. Feeling that the three men hadn't even began to expose. The heat that encased his member was so warm and it felt _so_ good. Tsukishima wanted more. He wanted to drown in the alien pleasure that held him.

And soon he received it as Roppi's tongue shoved into Tsukishima's slit, rubbing against a packet of nerves at the tip of the opening.

Tsukishima exclaimed and his eyes widened. His body convulsed as his cock shook in Roppi's mouth, his hand on Roppi's head clenching the black locks tightly while the other gripped his pant leg just as tight.

"Nn, ah! AH! AAAAHHHH!"

**_'_****_That was fast.' _**Roppi thought as he sucked the liquids that entered his mouth, swallowing it down while milking more out.

Tsukishima slumped against the toilet, panting heavily. Roppi took his mouth away.

"That was really quick." Roppi commented, licking his lips. "Was this your first time?" **_'Of course it was.'_**

"Eh?" Tsukishima looked at Roppi with half-dazed eyes.

The raven stared at him, glaring at Tsuki. He so desperately wanted to continue, to shove his erect member into the boy's depth. He so wanted to but he was pissed, for one; and for two, he had to control himself. But what pissed him off the most was that Tsuki—a boy that didn't even know what 'suck me off' meant, a boy that came _so _quickly—had made Roppi hard.

Roppi leaned up. He was going to prove to himself—and to Tsukishima (though he knew nothing about it)—that he could control himself even if his body wouldn't allow it.

Roppi planted his lips against Tsukishima's. Chastely.

Tsukishima's afterglow faded enough for him to realize he couldn't breathe through his mouth. His eyes widened when he realized Roppi was kissing him.

Roppi pulled away, a malicious grin on his lips. "Just so you know, I just 'sucked you off'."

Tsukishima stared at Roppi wide-eyed, blushing when he realized his mistake nearly a month ago. But he remained silent because of the look of anger that encased the small man's red eyes.

**_'_****_Why is he angry?' _**Tsukishima thought.

Roppi stood and headed to the door.

"Um, Ro-Roppi-san—"

"Oh," Roppi stopped and turned to Tsuki, "Seems I forgot to clean your hip—"

Pain incased Roppi's stomach in that instant. Roppi's eyes widened and he fell to his knees with a small gasp, wrapping his arms around his torso.

"Ro-Roppi-san?!"

**_'_****_Shit, my stomach.'_**

"Are you okay?!" Tsukishima was kneeling by Roppi now—Roppi saw his pants were closed, cock back in its encasings—a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." Roppi batted the hand away after shrugging his shoulder. "Just get out."

Roppi stood. He walked out into the hallway, not wanting the blond to see him weak.

As Roppi turned down the hall, another wave of pain overtook him along with lightheaded-ness. Roppi felt his vision fade as the floor rose towards his face.

"ROPPI-SAN!"

* * *

Roppi didn't know how long he had been asleep. When he opened his eyes, he saw the roof of his bedroom. His shoes and coat had been removed and he was lying on his bed.

Roppi groaned as he sat up. **_'What…? I was…in the hallway, wasn't I?'_**

He heard a clatter in his home. His eyes widened when he realized it was heading down the hallway. Quickly, he reached for his nightstand and pulled out a flick blade. He held it behind his back as he opened it.

His bedroom door creaked open, the hallway light shining though. Roppi hissed at the brightness.

"Roppi-san?"

Roppi's eyes widened when he heard the voice. "You're… still here?"

"Oh good, you're awake."

Tsukishima opened the door all the way.

Roppi hissed at the bright light and shielded his eyes with his unoccupied hand.

"Sorry!" Tsukishima quickly closed the door.

Roppi rubbed his eyes as he pushed the knife under the pillow. "Why are you still here?"

"…Um, I-I made you something to eat."

"Eh?"

Roppi looked at the plate Tsuki held. It looked like a lightweight meal—rice with brown gravy and meat mixed in with it.

"I, um, I've always noticed that…that sometimes you look starved. So-so, when you collapsed, I just assumed that it was…out of hunger. Bu-But I wasn't a hundred percent sure so I made a light meal—something that should be easy on your stomach."

Roppi stared at the meal with scrutiny and suspicion. The notion that Tsuki may have poisoned him arose in his mind, but it was quickly killed when they locked eyes. Leaving Roppi with confusion.

"Why?"

"Eh?" Tsukishima looked at him.

"Why would you do this? You could have just left."

"That's…because…well, I…"

Roppi glared at him. Seeing that the blond was too embarrassed to answer, he held out his hand.

Tsukishima handed the plate to him.

Roppi looked at it. Then poked at it with his fork. Then took a bite.

"…It's good…" **_'Better than what I can make.'_**

"I'm glad." Tsukishima beamed.

Roppi looked at him then closed his eyes. "I don't get you."

"Eh?"

"Why do you keep on helping me? On that rainy night a month and a half ago. Then the cold medicine a month ago. And now. You could just go about your business."

"But…how could I leave someone I care for to suffer?"

Roppi's eyes snapped opened and the fork full of food he was bringing towards his lips froze.

"…Care for…?"

Tsukishima blushed and closed his eyes.

Roppi began to tremble and he set his food on the nightstand.

Roppi's movements caught Tsukishima by surprise. The blond was knocked onto his back, the raven on top of him, a knife pushed against his neck.

"You…" Roppi's voice was filled with hatred and it was just below a growl. "Why are you doing this? Care for me? You don't even know me. I could be no different from those three rapists. I could rape you right here, right now, because you thought you could trust someone you don't even know. And did you even notice that those three didn't even try to fight me? That as soon as they saw me, they took off running? There's a reason those three rapists were scared of me. Why that perv Keisuke was scared of me. Do you think intimidation alone caused them to fear me?"

"I—"

"I could kill you. Right now. And I wouldn't lose a wink of sleep from it. Do you think you're special, or something? You're not. You're the same. The same as all the others! All the other filthy humans in this world! I could kill you," Tsuki exclaimed silently as the knife bit into his skin, drawing blood. "And not give two fucks about it."

"…Then why don't you?"

Roppi's eyes widened. The calmness in Tsukishima's expression took the raven by surprise, his hand's beginning to tremble.

"You can do it, like you said. Yet you're _telling _me you can instead of doing it. So, why haven't you?"

"…I…"

"Roppi-san." Tsukishima sat up. Grabbing the hand that held the blade as gently as he could, he pushed the knife away from his neck calmly. Roppi flinched, nearly dropping the knife but catching it expertly by the blade. "I can't change the fact that I care about you. And I don't want to change it. I like seeing Roppi-san. Even if you only look at me with hatred, I still like seeing Roppi-san."

Tsukishima noticed that Roppi's whole body was trembling now. He was shocked—nearly horrified—by the confusion and fear he saw in Roppi's eyes.

"Why? You don't…even know me…"

"Why are you shaking, Roppi-san?"

"I-I…you…you're just trying to mess with me, aren't you?"

"Eh?"

"You are, aren't you?!" Roppi stood up quickly, holding the blade of the knife in his hand tight enough to make himself bleed. "This is just some joke!"

"Roppi-san, you're bleeding—"

"This is just a sick game of yours, isn't it? Isn't it?!"

"Of course not, Roppi-san! Why would I do that?!"

"Because you're all the same! All of you humans! Ruled by sex, drugs, and dominance, you all have to hurt others to make yourself feel better! You're no different than any other human!"

"Roppi-san, someone's had to have cared about you before."

"Of course not!"

Tsukishima's eyes widened. Then Roppi's eyes copied the blonds' as he realized what he said. He backed away.

"N-no…I didn't say that…"

"No one's…ever cared for you before? Not even…your parents?"

Roppi began to tremble again as he glared down at the ground, refusing to look Tsuki in the eyes. Blood began to pool of his knuckles in streams now as his grip on the knife tightened even more.

Tsukishima stared at him, a strong urge to protect encasing him.

He reached forward. Roppi flinched, making Tsukishima pause. Then the blond smiled at him warmly, and touched the knife. Roppi flinched again, taking a step back, but didn't pull his hand away.

"It's okay, Roppi-san." Tsukishima said as he used both hands to pry the knife out of Roppi's fist. He pulled a napkin out of his vest pocket and wrapped it around Roppi's hand as gently as possible. "I'm not playing a trick on you. You're too special to me to place a trick on."

Roppi's eyes widened. "Spe…cial?"

"That's right. Roppi-san is special. At least to me."

Roppi didn't answer. His bangs hid his eyes from the blond but Tsuki could tell by the raven's solemn expression that he wasn't sure about the words that were said. Roppi felt like doing many things: yelling at Tsuki, calling him a liar, kick him out of his apartment. But all that he could process doing was sitting down on the bed.

"Here, why don't you keep eating while I get the first aid kit?" Tsuki said with a cheery voice.

Roppi didn't answer. Instead he just grabbed the plate. He took another bite.

Tsukishima smiled then turned and left the room.

Roppi finished the meal in silence. Once the plate was empty, Tsukishima sanitized and wrapped Hachimenroppi's hand, then the cut on his own neck. Then he took the plate and headed to the kitchen.

Roppi followed and watched the blond intensely as Tsukishima put plastic wrap over the pot of food and began washing dishes.

Tsukishima found it cute how Roppi was inconspicuously/conspicuously watching him, half hiding behind the doorless frame. It reminded Tsuki of a cat.

Finally, Tsuki finished then grabbed his scarf and bag. He headed to the door.

But before he left, there was one more thing he had to do.

"Can I ask you something, Roppi-san?"

The sudden break of silence made Roppi jump. "Wh-what?"

He glared at Tsuki.

Tsukishima looked at him. **_'Cute.'_**

"Um," Tsukishima's cheeks turned a tint redder. "Earlier, um, when we were in the bathroom…um, why…did you…?"

Roppi stared at him then glared at the ground awkwardly. "Cuz."

"'Cause?"

"Cuz I wanted to. Do I need a reason?" Roppi said, defensively.

**_'_****_Something like that must be done with a reason.'_**

"Hey."

Tsukishima jumped. "Yes."

"I…usually don't eat often because I get busy with something and forget to eat. Even when I do eat, it's usually take-out or instant ramen…Your meal was good. So will you…cook for me?"

"Eh?"

"I'll pay you and all and it's not like I'm asking you to be my maid." Roppi was turned away from Tsuki now, but the blond was able to see the redness of the raven's ears. "You'd just have to make one meal—"

"It would be an honor!" Tsukishima grabbed Roppi's hand, making the raven jump. He stared at Tsuki wide-eyed while Tsuki beamed at surprised raven. "I would love to, Roppi-san!"

Such a simple sentence made Roppi's whole face turn crimson. Tsuki's eyes widened when he saw that but he wasn't allowed to stare at it long as Roppi yelled, "You stupid idiot! You don't need to get so excited!" and pushed him out the door.

The door closed with a loud slam.

Tsuki stared at the door for a little bit, surprised, then turned to leave.

The door opened a crack, making Tuski stop. Roppi peered out the door with one eye and said, "Just come in when you're done delivering." Then closed the door.

Tsukishima stared at the door for a moment longer then turned and walked down the stairs. It was well past dark and it was pretty nippy but Tsuki didn't care. All he could care about was that adorable blush that crossed Roppi's face.

**_'_****_So cute. I never knew Roppi-san could be so cute.'_**

Tsukishima smiled happily then rushed home to tell Delic of his amazingly productive night.


	9. Chapter 7

"What the hell happened to your face?!" Delic yelled, looking at his little brother with angry, shocked eyes.

"Oh, uh." Tsuki had been so excited to tell his older brother what had happened between him and Hachimenroppi that he forgot about the road rash gash on his cheek. "I just fell."

"That's all?! Bullshit! Who hit you?!" Delic put his hands on the side of Tsuki's face to hold him still so he could examine it.

"It's just a road rash, Nii-san."

"Did someone do this?"

"Well, I was, um, pushed down but nothing happened, really." **_'Sorry, Nii-san but if I tell you the truth, you will most definitely go on a man hunt.'_**

"Was it someone at school? Was someone bullying you?"

"No. I just bumped into someone while I was at work and he pushed me down." **_'That's not a complete lie'_**

"That son of a bitch." Delic turned around and grabbed his coat.

"Nii-san, it's okay, really!" Tsukishima grabbed Delic's arm. "That guy got kicked anyway so it's really okay!"

"By who?"

"The, um, the person I had been talking about."

"Your crush?"

"It's not a crush! I just admire him!"

"Mm-hm. So, your crush—"

"Admiration!"

"Kicked this guy. Then what happened?" Delic took off his coat.

Tsukishima looked up at Delic and smiled and for the next thirty minutes explained how he and Hachimenroppi—whose name was withheld—had gone back to his apartment, how Roppi had cleaned his would—minusing the 'suck off' part—how Roppi had fainted from malnutrition, and how Tsukishima had another job.

While Tsuki had talked, Delic and him had moved to the dinner table to eat, though Tsuki's food had become cold on his plate.

"Malnutrition, huh?" Delic said when Tsukishima finished. "That's not exactly good, to forgot to eat. I don't think you should get involved with someone like that."

"Eh, why?"

"Because, if they forget to eat then they may forget to do other things. Or it could be a medical condition. There are many wasting, incurable diseases that cause amnesia and dementia and such."

"I don't think he has a disease."

"Well, he might not but look at it like this. You said he stays away from people and he even said he hates humans, right?"

"Well, he didn't say he hates human—"

"But he said 'filthy humans' and that they're all the same—which brings up another topic we'll discuss. Anyway, basically he barely mingles with people, right?"

"…Right…"

"Why do you think that is? If he has a wasting disease, then he wouldn't want to make any connections, right?"

"Well, from what he said…the whole 'humans are filthy'…I think it's more of he doesn't trust them instead of a disease."

"Point taken. But just from this interaction. I see numerous reasons for you to not get involved."

"Numerous?"

"The fact that he hates humans," Delic lifted a finger with every point he made. "The fact that he forgets to eat to the point where he faints; the fact that he sporadically threw a 'tantrum' and cut your neck; the fact that he cut his hand open and didn't even seem to care."

Tsukishima didn't answer.

"He seems…unstable, Tsuki. And that's not safe. And with the whole 'filthy humans' thing, I don't think he wants people around him anyway."

Tsuki remained silent. **_'I know that Roppi-san is dangerous but…I think that's why I'm so drawn to him. He's so mysterious but underneath that…'_**

"He's just too cute, though." Tsuki said. "When he blushed like that when I agreed to cook for him, how he was watching me when I was doing the dishes. It was like a cat. It was just…so uncharacteristically cute. He has a bleak viewpoint of the world and he can be scary but he's really not a bad person. He just…hasn't been loved enough to trust others."

"So, you think giving him your love will help him?"

Tsukishima blushed.

Delic stared at him then sighed. He stood, grabbing his plate, then ruffled Tsuki's hair. Tsuki looked up at him.

"If this is what you want to do then I won't stop you and if you need advice or help, I'm always here for you."

"…Nii-san…"

Delic chuckled through his teeth with a smile then walked towards the kitchen. "Hurry up and eat."

Tsuki watched him till he was out of sight then did as he was told.

* * *

Roppi stared down at his cell phone, reading the text over and over again to make sure that he got the right directions. He stared up at the street sign by him, knowing it was the right area, then closed his phone and stuffed it in his pocket.

Roppi stood under a street light, waiting for a certain someone to arrive. It was nearly midnight. Most normal people were sleeping. Most lowlife gangs were awake. And Roppi was aware of most of the gang's watching him. He was sure there were more than a few who didn't know who he was considering the way they had been following him and cat whistling after him. He easily ignored them, walking with his coat around his biceps to hide his ass from their view. He knew standing still may be dangerous, which was why he stood under a street light.

Movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He spotted two young males sauntering up to him with malevolent grins on their face.

Roppi ignored them, the hand in his pocket releasing his phone and gripping the flick blade. He looked down the road, pretending not to have noticed them while honestly looking for his ride.

One of the males cat whistled at him. He ignored them, leaning back against the pole.

"Hi, hi, hi!" one of the males said, smiling.

"Fuck off." Roppi replied.

"Hey, that's mean."

"Fuck off."

The two glowered at him.

"Hey, you could be a little nicer, missy." The bigger of the two said.

"I have a dick."

"Eeehh?" the first one to talk to Roppi said. "That's not fair."

"That's why I told you to fuck off. You're not going to get anything from me."

"That coats really nice." The other male said.

"That's nice to know." Roppi growled, closing his eyes and tilted his head up. "Now fuck off."

Hands slammed on either side of his against the pole. Roppi opened his eyes to see that the biggest of the males had his trapped, glowering down at him.

"You must think you're pretty big and bad for someone that's barely got any pubic hairs." The man growled. "But in _my _honest opinion, I think we should teach you a thing or two."

"Yes!"

Roppi just glowered at him.

And in the next moment, Roppi's leg moved faster than they could even see into the male's crotch. The man screamed and fell to the ground, holding his genitals in pain.

"You bitch!" his partner screamed and pulled out a switchblade.

Roppi was already in the man's face by the time he pulled out the knife. Roppi slammed his knee into the male's stomach hard, then when he keeled over, grabbed his head and rammed his face into his knee as well. The man held his nose, gagging in pain as his nose was obviously broker.

"You fucking shit…" the bigger male said, getting to his feet barely.

Roppi just turned and connected his foot to his temple in a graceful roundhouse kick.

The two males groaned on the ground, holding their injuries.

"You must think you're pretty big and bad for someone who's obviously new in the area." Roppi said, glaring down at him. "But in _my_ opinion, I think you should learn who you're trying to rape and mug before you decide you can take them. My name is Hachimenroppi, So, why don't you go around and ask your elders the significance of that name then try to fight me again."

"You shit…"

Roppi raised his eyes from the two men when a horn honked.

Shiki's black limo drove up in front of him. The back door opened, displaying the yakuza for all his glory.

"You're late." Roppi said.

"I apologize. The driver got lost." Shiki looked at the disheveled men. "Did something bad happen?"

"No." Roppi clamored into the car, closing the door behind him.

The car drove off.

"How have you been tonight?" Shiki asked, pulling out a bottle of scotch. He poured himself a glass, then offered one to Roppi.

Roppi raised a hand in refusal. "I've been fine, no thanks to you."

"I heard from Izaya that you were sick."

Roppi's eyes narrowed. **_'Of course he would know.'_**

"Did I give you a fever?"

"No." Roppi said, automatically.

Roppi could just blatantly state, "Yeah, it is your fault. Why don't you pay me back then?" like he knew Izaya probably would. But he wasn't going to. He knew better than to state he was upset about the event that unfolded. He would either get hit or ignored anyway.

Shiki's eyes narrowed over the rim of his glass. Roppi stared at him for a moment, then turned away and looked out the window, leaning back against the seat. He stared at the street lights passing by, counting every one that flashed pass the window.

He heard Shiki put his scotch glass down into a cup holder but didn't move. He heard Shiki scoot over and felt his heat on his side but still didn't move.

Shiki's hand dove between Roppi's legs. Roppi flinched and did a deep intake of breath as the executive's hand massaged his genitals through his pants. Roppi closed his eyes, his hand on the car door handle holding it as tight as he could. His other hand was trying to grab a handful of the upholstery.

Shiki turned Roppi's body so the raven was lying on his back with his legs on either side of him. The executive pulled off one of the photographer's shoes and stripped him of his pants and boxers on only that one leg. Shiki noted that Roppi wasn't aroused in the slightest but seeing that the raven had his eyes closed and head turned away, he would try to force him into arousal.

Roppi's eyes remained closed for the duration of the event. Shiki's lips had found purchase on his neck for a moment, then his lips, then were gone from his body as his greased up fingers pushed in. It hurt. The sting of one was bearable but two caused him to voice his pain in a small exclaim. If Shiki hadn't been face-to-face with him, he most-likely wouldn't have heard it.

The yakuza toyed with Roppi's entrance until the pain was no longer evident on Roppi's face, then retracted his fingers and replaced it with his cock.

Roppi gasped loudly as the member pushed in deep on the first thrust. His hands found purchase in the car seat again as his body stiffened in pain.

"Does it hurt?" Shiki asked, halting his hips while looking down at Roppi.

Roppi's face was showing the pain he felt, but the raven just turned his head away with clenched teeth. "I'm fine."

Roppi would never answer any different. He _knew_ better to answer differently. Saying things like, "It hurts; Take it out; stop it," would only get him in trouble, and that was only if his partner was willing to listen.

Shiki's eyes narrowed more. With a scowl implanted on his face, he plowed forward, hard and merciless, undoubtedly hurt the raven. But the most Roppi did was hiss, holding down his voice as Shiki attached his lips back onto his neck.

Roppi preferred it this way. He preferred having sex without feeling, without _him_ feeling anything. Even though no matter how Shiki treated him he always felt shame, he felt more accustom with this setting, instead of Shiki trying to make them feel equal in the relationship. As if Roppi wanted this. Making Roppi think he had a choice in the matter. Forcing Roppi's body to feel pleasure when all he wanted was to get this over with and go home.

He just wanted to get this over with.

And go back to his apartment.

Sleep. And wash it all away with a shower and blood.

* * *

Tsukishima knocked on Hachimenroppi's door, a ball of anxiety and giddiness.

**_'_****_What'll happen today? Will Roppi-san be in a good mood? A bad mood?'_**

"Who…is…it…?"

"Um, Tsukishima." **_'He doesn't sound angry. But not happy either.'_**

The door creaked open. But Hachimenroppi wasn't there.

"Um—"

"Hurry up and get in. It's cold."

"Um, yes." Tsukishima entered, closing the door behind him.

Tsuki finally spotted Roppi. He was sitting against the wall by the door, a blanket draped over his lower region.

Roppi grabbed the door knob and slowly—looking quite agonizingly too—pulled himself onto shaky legs. He held onto the blanket with one hand to keep it around his wrist then leaned against the wall.

Tsuki went over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Fucking peachy." Roppi panted. "Take me to the couch."

Tsukishima obeyed, wrapping an arm around the raven's waist while Roppi clung to his shoulder tightly.

Tsuki gently laid Roppi on the couch, pulling the blanket so it was up to the photographer's shoulders.

"What happened, Roppi-san?"

"None of your business." Roppi panted, pulling a pillow under his head. "Just do what I'm paying you to do."

Tsuki stared at Roppi then nodded, although Roppi had already closed his eyes, and turned to the kitchen.

Tsukishima had to scavenge the pantry, fridge and freezer to find food, all three nearly empty. He was able to find some shrimp in the freezer, noodles and pesto in the pantry, and milk in the fridge. He was able to make a simple pesto-sauce pasta dish with shrimp on the side and shrimp diced into the sauce.

It took him nearly thirty minutes to make.

Surprisingly, Roppi hadn't moved from the couch and was now asleep.

**_'_****_What happened after I left? He looks so exhausted.'_**

"Roppi-san." Tsukishima gently shook him.

"Nn." Roppi's brow turned into a tight knot then his eyes opened, looking up at the ceiling. "How long was I asleep?"

"Um, not long. A half an hour at most."

Roppi glanced over at him.

"You finished already? I thought it takes hours for a proper meal to be made."

Tsuki's eyes widened to the childlike mentality of the statement.

"Here." Tsukishima held the plate out to him.

Roppi rolled over onto his stomach as he took the plate. He then moved the pillow out of the way and used the cushion as a table.

Roppi ate quickly, guzzling down one bite after another. He ate it so quick that he would have to stop to let the chest pains subside.

**_'_****_He's really hungry too.' _**Tsukishima thought. **_'Was the rice I made yesterday the only thing he's eaten? When's the last time he ate before that?'_**

"Here." Roppi held the empty plate out to Tsuki.

"U-un. Do you want more?"

"Is there more?"

"Mm-hm." Tsuki nodded.

"Then yeah. Get me more."

"Mm." Tsuki nodded and went to the kitchen.

He returned with another plate full of food.

And froze as he entered the living room.

Roppi stood leaning on the desk on the opposite side of the room from the couch. With the blanket still on the sofa.

Tsukishima's cheeks turned red.

"Ro-Ro-Ro-Roppi-san."

"Hm?" He didn't look at Tsuki as he opened a drawer and pulled out a paper envelope.

"Um, um, yo-you're um…clothes…"

"What clothes?" Roppi glared at him. "I wasn't wearing any."

"Tha-that-that's what I mean!"

Roppi stared at him.

***FLASH***

Tsukishima flinched. "Again why…?"

Roppi looked at the picture and smiled.

**_'_****_Cute.' _**The raven thought.

He walked over to the couch with the camera in one hand and the envelope in the other then sat down. He decided to be nice to Tsukishima and covered himself with the blanket.

"I don't get why you're so agro about seeing me naked when I sucked your dick just yesterday."

Tsukishima blushed crimson. "Roppi-san!"

***FLASH***

"Waah!"

Roppi stared at the wide-eyed, blushing picture of Tsuki. **_'Cute, cute.'_**

"My eyes…" Tsuki rubbed his eyes, pushing his glasses up.

"Food."

Tsuki opened one eye and saw Roppi's outstretched hand.

**_'_****_You could at least ask nicely.' _**Tsuki thought but didn't have the courage to say.

Tsuki handed Roppi the plate.

And Roppi devoured the food as quick as the first.

"This it?"

"Yes." Tsuki rubbed his eye at a remaining sun spot. "There's still some rice and gravy from yesterday in the fridge."

"Alright here."

Tsuki stopped rubbing his eyes to see Roppi holding out one bill.

It was 10,000 yen*.

Tsuki exclaimed loudly. "This much?!"

"What, you object?"

"This is so much though!"

"It's fine. That's your pay for the next week of you making food or so."

"Yo-you sure?"

"If you don't like it then remind me to give you less next time." The irritation was evident in Roppi's voice.

Tsukishima looked at Roppi then at the bill then back at Roppi. Then he bowed deeply.

"Th-thank you so much."

Roppi's eyes narrowed and he felt his cheeks heat up. "Whatever, don't make a big deal out of it."

Tsuki looked at the raven and caught the blush. He smiled brightly. **_'So cute.'_**

Roppi's blush deepened. "Hurry up and leave." He turned his head away.

Tsuki hid the hurt with the glee he felt. Roppi was chasing him away because he's embarrassed. It was just…

**_'_****_Too cute.'_**

"Okay, Roppi-san."

Tsuki put on his shoes with that smile still on his face.

"Hey." Roppi said softly.

"Yes?" Tsukishima looked at him.

"You don't have to come in tomorrow."

Tsuki's eyes widened as pain encased his heart. "Why?"

"It'll most-likely be like this. You made enough rice and gravy so there was leftovers. I'll just eat that for tomorrow or until its gone. So this cooking is more of a part-time then full time job."

"…I see." Tsuki hid his hurt behind a smile. "I understand, Roppi-san."

Tsuki opened the door, still holding that smile as he turned back to the raven. "Good-bye, Roppi-san. Have a good evening."

"Mm."

Tsuki left.

Outside the door, Tsuki leaned against it and looked at the ground. **_'Why does this hurt so much? I should have known he wouldn't need me every day. But…I really wanted to spend more time with Roppi-san, even if it was just to make him meals.'_**

Tsukishima sighed and looked up at the sky.

**_'_****_Have I really fallen for him like Nii-san said?'_**

* * *

"Dammit." Roppi growled as he flumped onto the couch, burying his face into the pillow. **_'Why the fuck do I want to see him so badly? Why do I want to spend time with him? I want him to come back tomorrow. I don't get it. Why? How could a brat I barely know plant such a seed into my head?'_**

* * *

**10000 yen = approximately $100  
**

**Author's Note: Hey, I don't know what story I want to write next. I need help. I'm going to do a whole bunch of one-shot's but I don't know what story I want to do after that. Here's the things I wanna do:  
**

**[]**

**Camera's and Letter's part 2, and 3-this one's more out of obligation since I started CaL part 1 though I do want to do it**

**Crowns and Headphones-Delic x Hibiya. Along the same storyline as camera's and letter's (q.e.d. meaning they have parts).**

**Find My Heart-Shizaya with Psyche, Sakuraya, Kanra, Hibiya, and Hachimenroppi; Izaya dies and the DURARARA! gang must go a quest to bring him back after the raven leaves them with instructions on how.**

**The Newest Edition-Shizaya, Shikizaya; Izaya, a healthy male, was spontaneously supposed to born as a hermaphrodite. But strange mutations refused to allow that to happen, and so Izaya is a male that is able to get pregnant. (he gets knocked up with Tsuki and Roppi, q.e.d.)**

**I F*ing Hate Dinosaurs-Shizaya, Jurassic Park inspired. Shizuo and Izaya get sent to Isla Sorna by a strange device Shinra found.**

**Neh, Shizu-chan, Have You Ever Heard of Silent Hill?-Shizaya, Silent Hill based. After a freak plane crash, Shizuo and Izaya find themselves alive and in a strange place filled with fog, Pyramid Heads, and Nurses.**

**Glitch-Shizaya, video games. Shizuo and Izaya were having a pretty good day playing video games on the computer when a strange virus somehow sucks them into the world of video games.- Just Dance, Shizaya Yaoi Video Game, Sweet Days, Luigi's Mansion, Pacman, God of War, Flappy Bird, Dungeon Nightmares, Evie/Cleverbot, Amnesia (with Pewdiepie), Mahjong, Grave, Pirate Stripper Game, Tekken 7, Impossible Quiz (Iza only), and Give Up (Shizu only)  
**

**[]**

**I don't know which one! I know most of you will probably say, continue with Camera's and Letter's but if I write a story I have no motivation to write, then it takes _way _longer to write it than writing another story while waiting for the motivation to strike.**

**So, help me pwes.**

**Kittycatkyla**


	10. Chapter 8

Two months have passed since Tsuki had started to work for Roppi as a cook. Tsuki would come every other day or so after he made a meal and would make another one. Tsuki was even able to come three days in a row because Roppi didn't have enough ingredients to make a full meal. When they were completely out, Roppi would give Tsuki money to buy some more ingredients. Tsuki didn't mind—although he would have preferred using his own money to by the ingredients; After all, getting 10000 yen a week for making three, occasionally four, meals left him with a lot of pocket change even after he would buy groceries for his own household—and he was even able to get Roppi to go with him once.

When that happened, Tsuki couldn't help but think Roppi was cute, the way the raven had looked around curiously and asked, "What could be made with this?" whenever Tsuki grabbed something that wasn't familiar to Roppi, like Ragu or biscuit gravy.

He was like a cat!

For two months, nothing much had happened to extend the relationship. Tsuki had once again brought up the fact that maybe the raven was paying him too much so Roppi dropped the pay down to 8000* yen. The blond still thought it was overdoing it but he couldn't complain twice so he gratefully too the money. Roppi still walked around naked when he felt sick or had just woken up. If he had been awake for a couple hours he would have boxers on and on a rare occasion, Roppi was fully dressed—it seemed as if he had just come back. Tsuki learned to get used to the nudity and it even began to feel more normal seeing him naked than clothed.

But Roppi hasn't made a move on him since that incident in the bathroom. Though, Tsuki had seen him sporting an erection under his blanket every once in a while—which the raven was unaware that Tsuki had see—he never tired to use Tsuki for release (or release himself as far as Tsukishima knew).

Strangely, Tsuki sometimes wished Roppi would give him some sort of closure. To continue with the foreplay from two months ago or tell him it was a onetime thing. If Tsuki had the courage, he would ask the raven but he was still worried that if he broke the rules to this game, Roppi would vanish. Slowly and gradually the game was changing, going up one level at a time. But Tsuki didn't like how slow it was to get from one level to another. He wanted to progress faster and happier.

And he's stated as much to Delic. The obviously more-experienced-in-dating male had loads of advice.

"It doesn't usually take this long for two people to say they like each other. But then again, you're too bashful to assert yourself, and your crush seems to be a Tsunedere, so it makes sense why it's taking so long. You two seem to be tiptoeing around each other, you especially. You seem scared that if you do something wrong then it'll end your relationship. So, what you need to do is turn that tiptoe into a walk. Basically, if you want to progress, why not take him on a date? You and him had a lot of fun on that shopping trip, right? So try that. Considering his personality, making him feel special may help with your relationship. But try to make it discreet. If he knows it's a date, then he might bail out. Just casually bring it up. Let him pick the place then you pay."

And so…

"Um, Roppi-san." Tsuki said as he stood in the doorway to the hall.

"Hm?" Roppi was looking at a piece of paper—sitting at his desk with boxers and a v-neck shirt on. He had been working on those papers for the last two days. He had quite a big stack of finished papers on his left and on his right was work he still had to do—which were only two pages.

"Would…um…"

"Spit it out or shut up." He said, his hand still scribbling on the paper.

Tsukishima stared at Roppi's small back then swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

"Would-would you like to go out today?"

Roppi's eyes widened a bit and he finally looked at Tsuki.

"Out? To eat?"

"Mm-hm." Tsuki blushed.

"Why?"

"We-well, eating home-cooked food is good but-but sometimes you just want to go out and let someone else do the cooking."

Roppi just stared at him. "Are you tired of cooking for me?"

"No-no! Of course not! I love cooking for you! I...I just thought…it would be nice to get out, you know? I-I mean, you're always…here so…"

"I'm not _always _here." Roppi stood. "Most of my work is better done at night."

"O-oh. Sorry."

"No need to apologize."

Roppi headed towards the blond then walked past him and turned down the hall.

**_'_****_So…is that a yes?'_**

Tsuki stood patiently in the doorway, his hands wringing his scarf in front of him.

Roppi returned a short time later with pants and his red-trimmed coat on. Tsuki's eyes widened, a little surprised that Roppi was actually covering those subtle pale legs.

Roppi felt his cheeks begin to turn red when Tsuki continued to stare at him, as if Roppi had just put on a beautifully erotic stripper outfit.

"We going or what?"

Tsuki stared at Roppi then smiled. "Yes."

Roppi glared at him, a blush staining his cheeks. "Why do you get so happy over simple shit?" Roppi walked past him out the door.

"Ah, sorry."

Roppi glared at him, his tone cynical. "Again, apologizing over stupid shit."

"Sorry, er…mm."

Roppi rolled his eyes and closed the door behind Tsuki, locking it.

He hissed at the bright light of the sun and shielded his eyes. Tsuki noted that the raven had to blink a few times before heading down the steps. **_'His eyes must be really sensitive…like Nii-san's and mine…?_**

"Where do you want to go?" Roppi asked.

"Um, wherever you want to go."

Roppi glared over his shoulder at him.

Tsuki's eyes widened a moment. "Um—"

"If I ask you where you want to go, I expect a name, not a 'where ever you want to go'."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"Eh, but—"

Roppi turned forward. **_'Why do you accuse me then get angry when I apologize? Are you doing that on purpose?'_**

Suddenly, Tsuki was pulled away from his thoughts as a bang and a loud battle cry filled the air. Tsuki and Roppi looked down an alleyway on their left to see a dusk cloud rise over a building.

"Eh?"

Roppi ran down the alleyway towards the dust cloud.

"Eh, Roppi…" Tsuki gave chase.

Roppi was already turning down the end of the alley by the time Tsuki followed.

Upon exiting the alley, he was surprised to see a vending machine fly not even an inch in front of his face. He couldn't comprehend what had happened for a moment then his eyes widened.

**_'_****_Eh? That was a vending machine. That was a vending machine!'_**

Tsuki turned to see a blond in a bartender outfit pulled a stop sign out of the ground.

**_'_****_Eh?!'_**

"IZAYA!" the blond threw the stop sign at an ebony-haired male. For a moment, Tsukishima nearly had a heart attack when he thought he was throwing it at Hachimenroppi. But upon closer inspection, he saw that it wasn't Roppi. The resemblance was staggering, truly breath-taking, all the way down to the coat but as Tsuki stared at him longer and longer, the young blond was able to indicate subtle differences. The man's coat was tinted fur-trimmed, his hair was shorter than Roppi's, and he had reddish-brown eyes that flashed with maniacal happiness.

**_'_****_If that's not Roppi-san then where…?' _**Tsuki looked around.

And spotted the red-eyed raven. He sat on top of a building, taking pictures.

**_'_****_How'd he get up there?!'_**

The other raven dodged the oncoming stop sign and threw three small flick blades in retaliation. One grazed against the blonde's shoulder, another against his cheek, and he caught the last between his teeth which he then crushed. The other two left no mark at all.

**_'_****_What is he?! Is he even human?!'_**

Roppi watched the battle from above, taking as many pictures as he could from this angle. Once he had enough of that position, he slid down a knocked over telephone pole that was propped against the building—which was how he got up there in the first place—and began to take pictures on another angle.

The bartender noticed the photography and growled heavily when he saw the face.

"So, what, there's two of you fleas now?!"

"Whatever do you mean, Shizu-chan?" Izaya mused. "We don't even look alike."

"LIKE HELL YOU DON'T!"

The blonds hand dug into the side of a trashcan and he raised it above his head.

"ENOUGH WITH THE _FUCKING_ PICTURES!" he yelled.

And hurled the trashcan at Roppi.

"ROPPI-SAN!" Tsuki yelled.

The tinted raven glanced over at the small blond teen that began to run over to the red raven. His eyes narrowed as his eyes light with interest.

Roppi dropped to the ground so the trashcan inches above his head.

The bartender-clad blond looked at Tsuki as the smaller blond reached for Roppi.

"You idiot!" Roppi yelled, grabbing the blonds' hand. "You trying to get hit?! Honestly, you should have enough common sense not to enter a batter field!"

"Bu-bu-but—!"

Roppi pulled Tsuki as he ran.

The bartender's eyes widened in surprise at the gesture the smaller blond had made. But then they lit in rage when he realized…

"You're not getting away!" the blond yelled as he reached over and grabbed a vending machine with two hands. "_FUCKING __**FLEA**_!"

He threw it at the two.

Before Tsuki could even look over his shoulder to see how close the object was, Roppi pulled Tsuki down while hooking his foot around the blonds' own foot so the poor little teen fell flat on his stomach. Roppi dropped at the same time as Tsuki but flipped over onto his back to take three more pictures.

Once the vending machine clattered to the ground, Roppi grabbed Tsuki's hand again, pulled the blond to his feet, and ran.

They didn't hear the blond give chase but they continued running for another three or four blocks before they came to a stop in an alleyway, panting heavily.

"Who…was that?" Tsukishima panted, nearly keeling over where he stood but instead just leaning heavily on his knees.

Roppi chuckled near cynically. "The blond was Heiwajima Shizuo. And the 'flea' he was fighting was Orihara Izaya. Those two hold the title as 'The Strongest Men in Ikebukuro'. Don't tell me you didn't know _that_."

"Sorry, I didn't. I've never…heard of them."

"Did you grow up in a tower?"

"Um—"

"Everyone born in Ikebukuro should've heard of Heiwajima."

"I wasn't born in Ikebukuro."

Roppi's eyes snapped open. "Huh?"

"I was born in the capital. In Tokyo."

"Hah? How long have you been living in Ikebukuro then? And why the hell did you come here to begin with if you lived in Tokyo?"

"I've, uh, lived here since I was twelve. My brother and I moved here because Raira Academy seemed more advanced than the one we were going to."

"How old's your brother?" **_'Wait, Tsuki has a brother?'_**

"Twenty-two."

"…And you are…?"

"Seventeen."

That made Roppi's eyes narrow before he turned away. **_'I sucked off a minor. Good thing he's too bashful to tell anyone.'_**

"How old are you, Roppi-san?" Tsuki asked as the two began to walk.

"…Twenty-three…"

"Eh? Really?"

"What?" Roppi glanced at him. "Think I'm lying?"

"Oh, no. I believe you. You just…look younger. I thought you were eighteen."

"Would I be living on my own if was eighteen?"

"We-well, Delic-Nii-san and I have been on our own."

That made Roppi stop. "You don't live with your parents?"

"Um, no."

"Since when?"

"Since I was twelve."

"Why?"

"We-well, my-my parents have work in Tokyo so they can't really afford to move but Nii-san was really set on us going to Raira…"

"So it's just you and a twenty-three-year-old? You go to that fancy Raira school, right?" Roppi continued on.

"Yes." Tsuki followed.

"And your brother? Is he the stay-at-home working adult?"

"Um, well, kind of. I mean, he goes to university and everything."

"Are you guys having problems then?"

"Eh?"

"I mean financially. Two kids still in school are going to have trouble paying bills and tuitions?"

"Um, well, Nii-san pays the electrical, water, and those bills while our parents pay the rent and I buy groceries."

Roppi stopped yet again, this time Tsuki bumping into him.

"So, you don't live with your parents but they're pay rent? Where _are_ your parents?"

"In Tokyo."

"Why are they paying rent?" Roppi looked over his shoulder. "You're not living under their roof."

"Well, um, Nii-san and I didn't run away. We have our parents consent to be here."

"But you're not under their roof."

"Well, our parents really love me and Niii-san so they want to make sure we have a place to stay and be safe."

Roppi's eyes narrowed dangerously, making Tsuki flinch. The hatred that clouded the raven's eyes made Tsuki feel guilty for stating the affection of his parents.

"Sorry."

"For what?" Roppi asked.

"Um, I-I know you and your parents aren't all that close so it wasn't really—"

"I asked." Roppi glared over his shoulder. "You really do apologize over stupid shit."

"Sorry."

Roppi glowered at him over his shoulder. Then turned around and flicked Tsuki's nose.

"Ow!" Tsuki rubbed his injury. "Why—"

"It annoys me when you keep apologizing. You're seventeen. Grow some balls."

"Sorry—Ow!" Tsuki rubbed his flicked forehead.

"Come on, let's go. I'd like to get back home before dark to get that paper work done."

"Okay. Sorry—ow!"

* * *

Roppi and Tsuki reached Central Square in less than twenty minutes then automatically, Roppi turned down a street. Tsuki was on Roppi's heels the whole way, allowing his eyes to travel around with wide-eyed excitement—enough for him look about with content but being conscious enough not to get lost.

**_'_****_I actually have never been to this part of town before.'_**

"How could you not have been to his part of town?" Roppi snared. Tsuki jumped and his eyes widened more as he stared at Roppi. "Don't you ever buy clothes?"

"Eh?! How did you know?! Are you really psychic?!"

"Hah? Don't be retarded. Of course, I'm not." Roppi gave him an 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

"But… back towards when we first met and just now—"

"Use logic and you'll know how I knew what I did."

**_'_****_Logic?'_**

When Tsukishima remained silent, Roppi snorted and fully faced the blond. "I knew you've never been to this part of town because you keep looking around with that goofy wide-eyed look. I knew you were wondering why a small man could be so intimidating because _everyone _I meet thinks that. And I knew you were wondering if I was psychic because I figured you would be that naïve. You're not that hard to read, Tsuki-chan. You don't necessarily try to hide your emotions."

"Um…um…um—"

"Hey, fighting no good." A hand tapped Tsukishima's shoulder. "Fighting make you hungry."

Tsukishima turned and his eyes widened as he looked up at an overwhelmingly tall African male. Tsuki flinched under the intimidating narrowed blue eyes.

**_'_****_Waah! It-it's the African Russian!' _**

"Uh-um, um—"

"You're scaring him, Simon." Roppi said.

"Sorry, sorry." Simon removed his hand.

"Uhm, um, um." Tsukishima pushed up to Roppi. "He-hello."

Roppi would have pushed Tsuki away if he didn't find him so irresistibly cute.

"Hello. Hello, Roppi-kun."

"Mm." Roppi answered before walking past, holding Tsuki's hand to tug him along.

Once the man was out of earshot, Tsuki sped up so he was walking next to Roppi—hands still clasped together. "S-s-so, his name is Simon?"

"Yup." **_''bout time he started picking up on the names. Izaya and Shizuo said each other's name's quite a few times.' _**"Simon Brezhnev. He works at the Russian Sushi place."

"…Russian Sushi…?" **_'Is that a joke?'_**

"It's not a joke. He and another Russian own the joint—his names Denis." Roppi paused as if contemplating something then said: "Since you said it's my choice let's go there. It's actually not that bad."

Tsuki was skeptical when he saw the name of the restaurant.

But upon entering, his doubts were slightly petted when he saw the layout wasn't as foreign as he had expected. It actually looked quite cozy.

"Yo." Roppi announced himself to the owner. A man that was Simon's equal in heights and built with the same intimidating eyes, stared down at them. The only difference was that he was much, _much_ paler. "Two." Roppi help up two fingers.

Denis nodded and led the two into a booth in the back. Denis dimmed the lights in the booth—which made Tsuki believe Roppi came here often—then passed them two menu's.

"Thank you." Tsuki said then looked at the menus.

Some of the options on the list renewed Tsuki's doubt about eating here but before he could give Roppi a look that stated as much, Roppi said, "Just get us two of my usual." Then snatched the menu from Tsuki and gave them both back to Denis.

The man nodded and closed the booth door.

Tsuki stared at Roppi. He would feel an awkward silence beginning to creep up on them so he quickly—before thinking—started a conversation.

"Do you come here often, Roppi-san?" Tsuki asked.

"Often enough. Why?"

"Ju-just curious."

"Mm." Roppi pulled out his camera and turned it on, the digital screen illuminating the raven's face. It was kind of creepy to Tsuki how the light made Roppi's red eyes shine brighter, as if he was a robot.

**_'_****_Why does Roppi-san have red eyes? Is it possible he's like me and Nii-san?'_**

"Is there something interesting 'bout my eyes?" Roppi asked as is reading the blond's mind, still looking at the camera.

Tsuki jumped. "E-eh?" **_'How did he know I was staring?!'_**

"You're always staring at them. Whenever you think I'm not looking, you'll stare at my eyes."

Tsuki stiffened then adverted his eyes in shame.

"Sorry."

Roppi glanced up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Remind me to flick you later."

"Eh?! Why?!"

"I didn't want an apology. I wanted an answer."

Tsuki stared at him then looked to the side yet again. "Sorry."

Roppi stared at the down-casted Tsuki.

***FLASH***

"GYAAAAAHH! My eyes!" Tsukishima screamed, shoving his hands under his glasses. Then removed his spectacles and rubbed them furiously—the dimness of the room making the flash of the camera brighter than it should have been. "Why-why do you…"

"Pft."

Tsuki looked up to see a thick, genuine smile on Roppi's face, soft laughter escaping his throat.

Tsuki's eyes widened. **_'He laughed.'_**

"Oh my, do my ears deceive me?" the booth door opened. "Did I just hear Hachimenroppi laugh?"

The smile on Roppi's face automatically faded as he raised his hand to block out the bright light that filtered in.

Tsukishima glared up at the intruder, irritated that the rare moment of Roppi laughing was interrupted.

"I see your tolerance to light is no different." The man entered the booth and closed the door.

He popped a squat by Roppi with a thin grin on his lips, cynical arrogance in his red-brown eyes.

Tsuki's eyes widened when he recognized the man. "Orihara Izaya…?"

"Oh, so you know me?" Izaya closed his eyes and smiled brightly, tilting his head in an innocent girlish manor. "I'm flattered."

"What do you want, Izaya?" Roppi growled.

"So mean." Izaya put on a pouting expression. "Can't I visit?"

Roppi's eyes narrowed.

"So cold~." Izaya draped his arm over Roppi's shoulder while wrapped the other around the smaller raven in an incasing embrace. "Can't you at least be nice to the person who reared you?"

**_'_****_Reared?'_**

"Spew any more shit and I'll shove my foot up his ass." Roppi growled.

"As vulgar as ever, I see."

Someone knocked on the booth door before it opened again. The man set their plates in front of the two, glancing at Izaya before closing the door again.

Roppi began to eat without giving an 'Itadakimasu'.

Tsuki gave a silent, "Itadakimasu," before taking a bite.

He was surprised that the sushi actually tasted good. But he couldn't really enjoy it with the strange raven watching him intently, his head propped on his hands that rested on the table.

Tsuki glanced at Izaya then, when they made eye contact, he looked away.

"So, who are you?" Izaya asked Tsuki.

"Um…I'm—"

"Don't answer that." Roppi said.

Tsuki fell silent.

Izaya pouted.

"Would you hurry up and do your business and leave. You're disturbing our meal." Roppi said.

"You're so cruel, Roppi-chan." Izaya didn't look the least bit hurt, not in expression or tone in voice. "I actually only came to meet the strange blond that screamed out Roppi-chan's name in such a worried tone."

Tsuki blushed. "Uh, um, um,"

Izaya looked at Tsuki with those calculating eyes. Then fell into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, my. Oh, my! Isn't this interesting! Roppi-chan's companion is the complete opposite of him!" Izaya stood, still laughing. "Completely pure, hmm? Well, I guess someone as corrupted as you needs at least one speck of light so he doesn't utterly break. But, I wonder," Izaya opened the door and froze in the doorway. He looked back at Tsuki with a look that sent chills down his spine. "Will you be Hachimenroppi's savior? Or another reason for him to end his existence?"

Tsuki's eyes widened in horror. **_'End his…existence?'_**

"You fuck—" Roppi started.

"Bye-bye bee!" Izaya ran out of the restaurant.

Roppi and Tsuki watched him leave. Then Roppi kicked the door shut, making Tsuki jump, and lied down on the cushion.

"Roppi—"

"Fucking asshole." Roppi was muttering. Tsuki saw the glint of a blade. "Just because he picked me up doesn't mean I won't break him like all the others." Tsuki saw the knife moving in a rhythm. "I'll fucking break him."

"Roppi-san, you bleeding." Tsuki said as he came around.

Roppi jolted to the words, finally realizing that the blade had been biting into his skin. Roppi stared at the blood that was on the blade, then sat up. He would never admit how mortified he was that Tsuki had caught him cutting. Izaya's simple words, and the fact that they had been said to Tsuki, had caused such a fire to burn in Roppi's middle that he had to release his stress, and forgot that the pure and innocent blond was still with him in the booth.

He licked the shallow cuts in a cat-like manor, glancing at Tsukishima.

"As long as it doesn't get on anything, it's fine." He said.

"Roppi-san—"

" Besides, they're not deep. Just cat scratches."

"Roppi-san…"

Roppi rubbed the blood off the blade with his pants then went back to his food.

"Hurry up and eat." Roppi said.

Tsuki stared at him for a moment longer then obeyed.

* * *

"Um…Roppi-san…"

"Hm?" Roppi continued down the street without facing Tsuki.

The two had just left the restaurant, Tsuki insisting on paying, and were now walking back to town square.

"Do you…um…"

"Do I what? Spit it out."

"…Do you…always do that?"

"Do what?"

"…Cut…"

Roppi stopped, Tsuki catching himself before running into him.

"I guess you never noticed because of the blanket or darkness of my house, huh?"

"Eh?"

"Don't worry too much about it, Tsuki." Roppi continued walking. "I try not to cut too deep, and when I do, it's not in a vital spot on my body."

"…Why?"

"Huh?" Roppi stopped.

"Why do you do that?"

"Hah?" Roppi finally faced him fully.

"I mean, there are kids in my school who do that too. And I never understood why."

"It's a relief of stress." Roppi said as he faced forward and continued to walk. "At least to me it is. I know people have different reasons for cutting, but for me, it's…well, I'm not really sure how to explain it… Here, this is how I see it: your body fills with stress—fills your veins, your bones—so if you can provide an opening for that stress to exit, your tension vanishes. You feel more at ease."

Tsuki didn't answer. It was true that Roppi was uncharacteristically calm even though he had been so angry about what Izaya had said. But…

"The-then, if we follow your logic of it…wouldn't crying help…?"

"I…haven't cried…" Roppi sighed, rubbing his head slightly. "I'm not saying I can't cry. And it's not like I'm broken or anything so I'm not able to cry. That's not what I'm saying at all. It's just that…crying is like laughing. You heard what Izaya said, that he was mocking me because I had laughed. It's something I rarely allow myself to do because it's something that I rarely feel like I need to do. Not many things make me laugh, and not many things make me cry."

"Aren't there other ways to relieve tension?"

"Hm?" Roppi glanced at him.

"I mean, my brother smokes cigarettes to relieve his stress. I don't really agree with smoking but it's better than cutting."

"I beg to differ. Smoking kills your lungs and can cause those around you to contract second-hand smoke and inadvertently killing their lungs as well. Where cutting your just hurting yourself and if you're used to it like I am, it doesn't hurt."

**_'_****_It doesn't…? Really? _**Tsuki glanced at Roppi's wrist. **_'He's been doing it for so long that he doesn't feel pain?'_**

"Well, what-what about chewing—"

"That can give you mouth cancer. And it doesn't necessarily relieve your stress. Most chew because it tastes good."

Tsuki stared at him, trying to think of another solution.

Roppi stopped and looked over his shoulder at the blond, who once again nearly ran into him.

"Look, Tsuki, I get that cutting's bad for normal people but for someone like me, it's not abnormal. Hundreds—thousands of people cut all over the world. And honestly, the only other solutions you can suggest to me are drugs and alcohol, which I refuse to do either."

Tsuki was silent.

"Now then—" Roppi turned back around only to stop as Tsuki said:

"What about an activity?"

"Hah?" Roppi looked over his shoulder at him.

"An activity. I mean, when I get stressed, I tend to draw—"

**_'_****_Tsuki's an artist?' _**Roppi thought.

"And you seem to really love your camera so, I mean, you could take pictures—"

"I only take pictures for work or of stuff that I like—which I rarely take personal pictures." Roppi faced forward.

"…You take pictures of me."

"That's because I like you."

Roppi stopped and his eyes widened.

**_'_****_Eh?' _**Tsuki blushed. **_'Did he…?'_**

"Roppi-san…"

Roppi glared at Tsuki, a crimson blush over his cheeks.

"Roppi—"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" Roppi yelled as he tightened Tsuki's scarf so it was like a gag and pushed down on his head. "I didn't mean to say that! You set me up to say that! You did that on purpose!"

"Rmppm-smn tmt hmts."

"Good! You deserve it!"

A car pulling up made them freeze their actions. A long black limo stretched out in front of them.

**_'_****_Who's that?' _**Tsuki thought.

Roppi groaned, catching Tsuki's attention. Tsuki stared up at the annoyed, pained expression on Roppi's face, confused.

"First Izaya now Shiki." Roppi muttered. "Knew I should have stayed home today."

"Yo, Roppi." The back door opened and a man with black hair—probably in his thirties—and in a white suit leaned out. "Having a lover's spat right here on the street isn't smart."

Roppi and Tsuki looked up at each other then Roppi pushed him away with a blush. "We're not lovers!"

The man's brow rose in surprise to the blush before he chuckled and leaned back. "Come on."

Roppi glared at him. "I'm with someone."

"I'll give him a ride too. I need to talk to you, anyway."

Roppi's eyes narrowed but more in defeat than hate. Tsuki's eyes widened in confusion. Roppi reached out and offered his hand to Tsuki then pulled the blond to his feet.

The two entered the limo.

Roppi sat next to Shiki on the back seat while Tsuki sat on the seat that lined the left of the car.

"Where to?" Shiki looked at Tsuki.

"Um—"

"Just the street name." Roppi said to the blond.

"So untrusting, Roppi. You offend me."

"Don't give a fuck."

"…I, um, live on OO Street." Tsuki timidly said.

"…Alright. Driver, OO Street."

"Yes, Shiki-sama."

They drove off.

"So, how is your evening thus far?" Shiki asked.

"Fine, till you showed up." Roppi answered, looking out the window.

Shiki glanced at him then leaned down and opened a mini fridge and began pouring himself a drink. "I see you're in your usual mood. Did you finish your homework?"

"Homework?" Tsukishima voiced.

Shiki looked at him as he swirled his scotch.

"Mm-hm, Roppi here doesn't have a proper education—"

Shut up, Shiki—" Roppi tired to interrupt.

"And thus, I'm paying for his tutor."

"Eh?" Tsuki's eyes widened in realization. "So…all that paperwork…?"

"Shut up, Tsuki." Roppi glowered out the window.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Roppi." Shiki ruffled the raven's hair.

Roppi pulled away, glaring at him as he smoothed his black locks back down.

"How come?" Tsuki asked.

Shiki stared at him, then smiled a bit. "Well, Roppi's been on his own since fifteen—"

"Shut up, Shiki!"

"So, he didn't have money to enroll in school."

"Enough, Shiki!" Roppi gave him a shove though Tsuki saw it wasn't hard. "This has nothing to do with him!"

Shiki glanced at the raven then wrapped his arm around Roppi and drew him closer. Roppi exclaimed before Shiki planted warm lips over his.

Tsukishima's eyes widened yet again.

Roppi tried to push against Shiki, groaning in protest to the invading tongue. Shiki held Roppi tightly so the raven couldn't escape.

Roppi continued to struggle, pushing against the yakuza's chest and shoving his knees into his thighs till he ran out of breath, falling limp in Shiki's embrace.

To Tsuki, it looked as if Roppi had melting to the empowering kiss.

Automatically, Tsuki wanted to mark his territory and hot, ugly jealousy bubbled inside him.

Shiki glanced at Tsuki and noted the hatred in the blonds' eyes. He separated from Roppi—the raven panted heavily—and leered at the youngest male.

"Such fire in those eyes—Tsuki, right?"

Tsuki glowered at him then looked away.

"Hmm. Roppi, I think this brat has a crush on you."

Roppi's eyes widened and he tried to pull away from Shiki. "Don't spew stupid shit."

That hurt Tsuki but he tried not to show it.

"I wonder, have you done anything with him yet?" Shiki asked. "He's such a cute boy. You must want to pup his bud."

Tsuki looked at Shiki, confused.

"Shut up, Shiki." Roppi growled.

"He looks a little confused, though." Shiki said, grinning. "So, you haven't done anything to him."

"Of course not. He's a minor."

"Oh? Too bad. Then I guess that mean's I have a chance at him? I would _love _to teach you all the juicy goodies of sex."

Tsuki blushed.

"Enough, Shiki! There are hundreds of things that piss me off, pick something other than Tsuki."

"So, you notice?"

"You're a faggot but not a perv. Pick a different topic."

"Hm?"

"Sir." The driver called. "We're approaching OO Street."

"Alright."

Even before the car came to a complete stopped, Roppi opened the door and pulled Tsuki out with him.

"Um, Roppi-san—"

"That was Shiki." Roppi said before Tsuki could ask. "He's an executive of the Awakusu-kai—a branch of the Medie group. He's not a yakuza or anything like that but many people mistake him as one and he deals with retard yakuza's that decide to mess with his company. So he might as well be one."

"Oh!" Tsuki looked over his shoulder at the car. **_'I was in the same car with a Yakuza?!'_**

"Come on." Roppi grabbed Tsuki's hand and pulled him along.

Tsuki blushed when he realized he had been holding Roppi's hand for the duration of the day.

"Um, Roppi-san." Tsuki stared at his hands then at Roppi.

"Hm?"

Tsuki opened his mouth to say something then fell silent, looking at Roppi's hand. **_'Am I over thinking it? Holding hands isn't really intimate. At least not to someone as experienced as Roppi-san…'_**

"Oh, this is my house." Tsuki said, stopping in front of a two story house with a stone wall lining the outside.

"Really?" Roppi looked it up and down. "A young adult and a teenager live in this house?"

"We-well, like I said, our parents are paying the rent so…"

"Mm. Alright." Tsuki saw the anger flash in Roppi's eyes for a moment as the raven turned around.

Tsuki opened his mouth to apologize then closed it when he remembered Roppi's flicking rule (he remembered that Roppi owed him a flick but he hoped that the raven would remain forgetful).

A long awkward silent ensued upon them. Tsuki noticed Roppi looked as if he was waiting for something then realized he was supposed to say something. He blushed crimson at his own ignorance, then the red hue deepened when he figured out he had no idea what to say.

"Um, um, Ru-Russian Sushi was-was good, Roppi-san. Thank you for showing it to me."

Roppi's eyes narrowed.

Then the raven pulled on the blonds scarf, forcing his head down.

"Eh—"

Warm lips cascaded over Tsuki's.

Tsuki's eyes widened as a tongue intruded into his slightly opened mouth.

Tsuki's hand grabbed the hem of Roppi's coat, while the raven's hand remained on the blonds scarf and his other hand held the back of Tsuki's head so the blond couldn't pull away.

"Mm!" Tsuki let out a muffled moan when he couldn't breathe anymore.

Roppi separated, a trail of saliva connecting their tongues. Tsuki panted.

"Just so you know, that's how you should end the night." Roppi said. "And from now on, don't let anyone talk to you like that again. Except for me."

Tsuki's blush deepened a hue. "Um, um, um, I…" then he smiled warmly. "Okay."

Roppi glowered at him then adverted his eyes. The porch light betrayed Roppi's attempt to hide his blush.

"Night." Roppi turned away.

"Good nigh—"

"Tsuki, you sly dog!"

Tsuki exclaimed as someone wrapped an arm around his neck and put him in a headlock.

Upon hearing the other voice, Roppi ran around the corner of the wall fencing the building.

"Nii-Nii-san, that hurts—"

"My adorable little brother finally had his first kiss, huh?" Delic looked around. "Wow, you're right, he really _is _like a cat. Sudden loud noises made him run, huh?"

"Nii—"

"Dammit, I didn't get to see his face. Tsu~ki~!" Delic took on a whiny voice a he began to wrench Tsukishima around. "Why don't you introduce us~? I wanna meet him~!"

"You'd just scare him away like you did now."

"So mean. I have a right to know who my brothers dating."

Tsuki exclaimed loudly and was able to pull away. "Nii-Nii-san! We-we're not dating! We-we-we're-we're—"

"Crushing~!"

"Nii-san!"

Delic laughed at Tsuki's blush, ruffling the blonds' hair.

Roppi peeked around the corner.

**_'_****_Tsuki is more assertive with his brother…' _**Roppi felt a sting of jealousy. **_'Is that how siblings are?'_**

A horn honking caught Roppi's attention. Shiki drove up next to Roppi and opened the door.

Roppi stared at the Yakuza and sighed. He got back into the car.

As soon as the door closed, Shiki was on him, earning a surprised yelp from the raven as he was pushed onto the seat and the car drove off. Shiki pushed his tongue into Roppi's mouth as he pulled on Roppi's belt.

"Nn mn nm."

Shiki separated as Roppi's pants were pulled off his legs—he had chose not to wear underwear that day yet again.

"You know the tutor doesn't like to be left waiting, Roppi." Shiki said. "He was very furious yesterday."

"I was busy." Roppi said as he adverted his head.

"With that teen?"

Roppi didn't answer.

Shiki leaned down and kissed his neck, pushing in between Roppi's legs.

"Be careful, Roppi." Shiki said as he pushed his wettened fingers against Roppi's entrance.

"Nn!" Roppi pressed his wrist against his mouth. **_'Good, I'm still loose from yesterday.'_**

"Don't get attached to that boy." Shiki said as he grabbed Roppi under his knees and raised his legs. "You two live in two different worlds. Those that live in the underground almost never escape it enough to live a normal life. And those that are pure and brought into it—"

Shiki pushed in.

"Nn ah!" Roppi clenched the seat.

"End up corrupted and too broken to ever be fixed again."

Roppi bit into the arm of his coat.

"If I was you, I'd stop while I was ahead. Make that boy stay out before he's dragged in by the neck."

* * *

**8000 yen = approximately 80$**

**AN: Sorry about the delay. I did a no-no in the house I'm living in so I was grounded from internet.**


	11. Chapter 9

Roppi hobbled into his apartment, panting. He let his coat slink down one arm, then the other onto the floor. He flicked his shoes off in the hallway. Then entered his room and flumped on the bed.

Roppi stared into the darkness, Shiki's words still ringing in his head.

_**'I know…I know I shouldn't get attached. Tsuki's safer away from me and all this. I've known he wouldn't last in my world. And even if I could escape, I could never live a normal apple-pie life. I could never be happy with Tsuki.'**_

The notion was so appealing though. To throw all this away. To go to school. Live in a sane house with Tsuki. With company. With light.

But dark memories clouded his mind. Memories of people he could never forget even though he so desperately wanted to. And he knew what would happen if they found out where he was and what they would do to him.

Roppi shuddered as he buried his face into the pillow.

**_'Tsuki's safer away from me. I'll send him away. I'll…do it tomorrow…maybe…'_**

* * *

A knock on the door woke Roppi. But he didn't move. His body hurt and he felt nausea encase his throat.

"WHO IS IT?!" he yelled.

"Tsukishima…"

"…DOORS OPEN."

He heard the door click open, then shut.

"Roppi-san…?"

"…Bedroom…"

Tsuki looked down the hall. **_'Still sleeping again?'_**

"Um, Roppi-san?" Tsuki opened the door slightly.

"Hmm." The irritation was evident.

Tsuki shrunk back. Then clenched his teeth and, working up the courage, he slunk into the bedroom.

"Roppi-san, are you okay?" Tsuki headed over to the lump on the bed.

"Fine-ish."

"Ish?"

Roppi shifted on the bed. Propping himself up on his arm, the raven looked at Tsuki.

"Just do your job." Roppi flumped back on it.

Tsuki remained silent. Then placed a hand on Roppi's forehead. Roppi flinched and opened his eyes.

"Another cold?"

"Shut up."

"…Why do you…always get sick?"

Roppi glared at him. **_'This will hurt my reputation but if it makes Tsuki abandon the underground…'_**

"You try having sex in a car then having to walk home. Let's see if you don't get sick."

Tsuki blushed. "Sex?"

Roppi looked at him then narrowed his eyes, a sick grin on his lips. "What, did you think I was paying Shiki with money? When I rarely get enough money to buy myself food? Come on. Use your _brain_, Tsukishima."

"Rarely…?" Tsuki's eyes widened.

Roppi laughed, lowly, cynically. "Of course. I'm a free-lance photographer. I get paid taking pictures of things the newspaper I work for wants, _when _they need me. I'm not the only photographer they have. Especially, in this huge city."

Tsuki stared at him. **_'You pay me so much, though. If you're having financial trouble, then shouldn't you pay me less?'_**

And unfortunately, Roppi wasn't lying. It was untrue that he didn't have enough money to buy food _all _the time. Just most of the time.

Roppi snorted. "Here, why don't you go home? Anything you make will make me vomit anyway."

Tsuki tried not to take that offensively. "I know how to make a light meal so you won't—"

"You're not _hearing _me, Tsuki. Go. Home."

Tsuki's heart twitched painfully. "Bu-but Rop—"

"Go. Home. Tsuki." Roppi flopped back onto the bed, turning his back on the blond. "Money's in the bottom drawer in my desk. Take your pay and go."

Tsuki stared at Roppi's small shoulder blades. **_'Why are you being so cold?'_**

"Okay." Roppi felt his heart tighten painfully to just one simple word. Tsuki stood and bowed slightly to the raven. "Have a good day, Roppi-san."

"Mm."

Tsuki turned to leave.

Roppi clenched the pillow as he heard his bedroom door open and close. Then his front door open and close.

And he knew he was alone.

Roppi's hand trembled and his cheeks became damp.

_**'Are you kidding me? I'm crying?' **_Roppi laughed cynically as he wiped the tears away. "When did I become such a girl?"

* * *

Tsuki returned to Roppi's apartment an hour later, cold medicine in his hand and a bag of groceries around his wrist.

When he entered the complex as quietly as possible, he was relieved to see Roppi had fallen back asleep.

Silently, he created a light weight meal of rice and a light—almost non-existent—sauce.

A cup of water in one hand, the food in the other, Tsuki snuck down the hallway towards Roppi's bedroom. As silent as he could be, he crept into the raven's room. He placed the food and water on the nightstand, putting the cold medicine next to the cup of water.

Seeing the sweat on the raven's face—Roppi now lying on his back—Tsuki prepared a warm towel and returned to Roppi to place it on his head. Tsuki knew he was pushing it. He knew Roppi was a light-sleeper. He knew the raven could wake up.

But Tsuki actually wanted the raven to wake. He wanted to know if it was the fever that was making him so cold. Or if Roppi was trying to throw him away. If it turned out Roppi was tired of him, Tsuki wasn't backing down. Not without a proper explanation. And a fight.

Tsuki was willing to over-assert himself to stay with Roppi. He had never felt so determined to do something before. And he knew it was because of Hachimenroppi. And he wasn't letting that go. He wasn't letting _him _go.

But even though he was so determined, he didn't want to anger the raven. So, even though he wanted to wake Roppi up, he remained as silent as possible.

Gently, he placed the towel on Roppi's forehead. The raven didn't stir and made no sign of waking.

Tsuki went to stand but paused to stare down at Roppi, staring at his moist, dewy lips. The soft breath that came out of the small gap between them.

Tsuki didn't know what came over him. Leaning down, he planted his own lips over Roppi's. Chastely but intimate.

Tsuki blushed and backed away.

Quickly, yet quietly, he exited the room, the complex, and ran home.

* * *

_**'Who…?' **_Roppi felt the soft lips on his own. He didn't have the strength to force himself out of his half-asleep daze, and thus couldn't opened his eyes. But he could tell the kiss wasn't demanding. It was gentle and sweet, making him feel safe.

But soon, too soon, the lips were gone. And soon after, he fell back into a comforting sleep.

When he next woke, he smelt something delicious close by. His eyes opened. His vision began to focus on the bleary ceiling. As his body slowly started to regain sensations, he realized there was something on his forehead. He leaned up and a towel fell off his brow.

'Eh?'

He glared at the towel then glanced at his nightstand where the swell was from. He saw the food, water, and cold medicine and his eyes automatically narrowed more.

**_'Who…? He left, didn't he?'_**

Roppi spotted a piece of paper under the cup. Moving the water, he grabbed the note.

_'Hope you feel better._

_Tsukishima'_

Roppi's hand began to tremble.

**_'Even though I sent him away; I said such disturbing things and he still came back? He's so innocent, he should have been easy to scare. And yet, he came back. Even worried…'_**

Roppi ruffled his hair wildly.

"What the hell is with that brat? I don't…understand…I can't understand…"

Roppi clenched his fists on his lap, feeling his nails draw blood from his palms.

"Why…?"

* * *

"Why's he being so cold? It sounds like he's trying to push him away." Delic said, staring down at the obviously depressed Tsuki.

Tsuki sat at the dinner table, his head resting on the table top, slumped. It had been three days since the first incident and since then, it had only gotten worse. Everything Roppi said was disturbing and some even scared the blond then he'd tell him to leave. And on the third day, Roppi didn't even allow Tsuki in the apartment.

Upon returning home, he bore his soul to his brother.

"I don't know what I did wrong." Tsuki said, "Since he got that cold, he's been acting so different."

"You sure it was a cold?"

"What else cou'd it be?"

"Drug withdrawal." Delic took a bite of his sandwich.

Tsuki's eyes widened. His head shot up and he stared up at his older brother. "Eh?"

"Well, people who do drugs and then stop go through the withdrawal. They get irritated, quick temper, outbursts, strange behaviors—"

"He's not on drugs!" Tsuki slammed his hands on the table.

Delic's eyes widened.

Then Tsuki's matched his elder brother's when he realized what he did.

"So-sorry, Nii-san…" Tsuki looked down.

Delic's eyes narrowed. "Tsuki, I'm not so sure this is a healthy relationship. No, I _know _it's not a healthy relationship."

Tsuki was silent for a moment, his hands tightening into fists on his lap, then muttered. "Like you're one to talk…"

"Excuse me?"

Tsuki's teeth clenched as he worked up the courage to say the words he kept bottled up inside. "Like your one to talk with the way you sleep around."

"_Excuse me_?!"

"You heard me!" Tsukishima finally made eye contact with Delic. "You say my relationship is unhealthy but yours isn't any better! You sleep with anything that has a pretty face then never call them again! But I…I really love him! I want to help him! His view point of the world is bleak and his opinion on people even bleaker but maybe I can…I want to…help him. I want to love him…"

The room fell silent.

Then Delic chuckled.

"What's so funny?!" Tsuki yelled.

"Nothing, nothing." Delic smiled at Tsuki. **_'I don't think he even realized he just confessed.'_** "Maybe this relationship isn't as unhealthy as I thought. You never would have said what's on your mind if you hadn't met Mr. Mystery Love."

Tsuki stared at him then tilted his head down. "Sorry."

"No, Tsuki, that's a good thing." Delic rubbed the younger blonds head. "You need to speak your mind. You need to let others know how you feel. They're not psychic. If you don't tell them what you think, they'll never know. And it'll just lead to misunderstandings and arguments. You have to tell them, Tsuki."

"I need to…" Tsuki mulled over the word, taking them in as if those simple sentences and concepts were something a wise guru would say.

Then he beamed. "Thank you, Nii-san!" Tsuki wrapped his arms around Delic.

"Wha—! Tsuki, what—"

"I need to go! I'll be home! Maybe. Probably! Bye, Nii-san!"

And with nothing more than that, Tsuki stood and ran to the door.

"Eh?! Wait, Tsuki—"

The door slammed shut.

_**'I love Roppi-san! I shouldn't deny it anymore. I shouldn't hide it anymore! I need to tell him! He's always been so confused whenever I do something nice, so maybe if I tell him I love him, will he understand?'**_

Tsukishima ran straight to Roppi's, panting heavily, legs shaking.

"Roppi-san?" Tsukishima knocked on his door.

When no one answered, he knocked again.

Still nothing.

So he knocked again.

Once again nothing.

He huffed and looked down at the ground to divert himself from the fact that he might be being ignore. Then he noticed something. Sticking out from underneath the door was a note.

Tsuki tilted his head to one side then grabbed it and looked at it.

_'Went out._

_Hachimenroppi'_

**'Hah? Why now, of all times?'**


	12. Chapter 10

Hachimenroppi ducked into one alley with his hood over his head, looked around, and ducked into another. He didn't want to run into any bothersome people. He already had to meet up with one annoyance. He didn't' need another.

Once he was on the highway heading to Shinjuku, he let his coat drape around his biceps and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was still alert, eyes flashing left and right whenever a car drove by, but he felt a bit more relaxed in the dark on a barren highway.

A supernatural whinnying of a horse made him look up. He wasn't surprised to see the Black bike driving back from Shinjuku.

But he never expected the Black Bike to turn back around after passing him and drive up next to him.

Roppi didn't stop as the Black Bike slowly drove next to him, but he definitely was starting to feel a bit paranoid.

The Black Bike held out her cellphone.

Roppi glanced at it.

_:Izaya?:_

Roppi stared at her as he came to a stopped. "Nope. That's the annoyance I'm going to see."

The Black Bike stared at him, or at least it seemed like she stared at him. The blinds of her helmet were pointed at him.

She stared at him.

When she didn't answer, Roppi turned away and began to walk. "Well, I need to go. It's a long walk so…"

The Black Bike followed, keeping in pace with him although it seemed as if the bike was going to slow for her to be riding on it and not fall over.

_:Who are you?:_

"Who are you?" Roppi shot back, only casting her a glance. It wasn't malicious or hateful, nothing more than a glance.

_:I'm Celty Sturulson.: _The Black Bike typed.

Roppi stopped and looked at the message then turned to her fully.

The raven snatched Celty's helmet.

Celty's shoulder jolted as she exclaimed inaudibly.

"So, you really are headless." Roppi said playing with the shadow that came from Celty's neck with his fingers. Celty didn't understand why the male was smiling so genuine and warmly. "Guess I can trust you, since you're not human."

Celty would have cocked her head if she knew where it was. **_'He's…a little strange…?'_**

"I'm Hachimenroppi." Roppi held the helmet out to her.

She hesitated before taking it back and putting it back on.

She typed on her phone then showed it to Roppi. _:I've heard of you. You're that famous/infamous photographer.:_

Roppi nodded.

_:Why are you going to Izaya?:_

Roppi pulled out a letter from his coat. "Information delivery."

_:Eh?:_

"Izaya gets information out of many different genres of people and in places. When he has a bad feeling about the person or place, he sends me to get it."

Celty stared at him then typed up, _:I see.: __**'He's just being used by Izaya…'**_

Roppi chuckled at her subtle reply then turned. "Well, I need to go."

_:Wanna lift?: _Celty typed.

Roppi stared at the message. Then laughed softly. "Sure. Thank you."

Celty manifested a cat bike helmet out of her shadows and gave it to Roppi. Roppi sat down on the seat and wrapped his arms around Celty's waist.

She drove off.

**_'He's not scared of me at all…He looks exactly like Izaya, though, so he's probably not normal, just like Izaya. But…he doesn't seem like a bad person. I wonder, though, does Izaya have a twin? He has twin little sisters so…maybe…'_**

It took her only ten minutes to get to Shinjuku and another five to get to Izaya's home.

Roppi hopped off the bike and handed her the helmet. Celty melted the helmet back into shadows then pulled out her phone.

_:Shall I give you a ride back to Ikebukuro?: _She typed.

"Nah, I'll probably be here for a while. So, you should just go home." Roppi smiled.

Celty glanced at him.

_**'He's so nice. Yet, he's being used by Izaya…'**_

She typed up, _:I don't think I need to warn you but watch yourself around Izaya. He's someone you can't trust.:_

Roppi stared at the message. A soft monosyllabic chuckle left his mouth. **_'If only you knew.' _**"I know. Thanks for the ride." Roppi turned to the building then stopped. "By the way, I love the noises your horse makes. They sound pretty cool."

_**'Eh?' **_Celty stared at him. Now she was convinced this raven was strange.

Roppi went inside.

He typed up the code to the entry hallway elevator, having memorized it from the time he had lived here. Roppi sighed as he waited for the elevator to take him to the damn informant.

Standing in front of Izaya's door, Roppi stared at it, working up his resolve. Then he gave it a single hard kick.

A woman answered the door. Her already displeased expression only intensified upon seeing who it was.

"Well, hello, Whore." She said, leaning on the door.

"Nice to see you too, Hag." Roppi retorted.

"Who it is, Namie?" a male voice said.

"Roppi." Namie turned away, leaving the door open.

Roppi entered, closing the door behind him. He kept his shoes on as he walked down the entry hall into the living room.

"Why are you here, Roppi-chan?" Izaya asked, sitting at his desk. As Roppi stood in front of the informant, he saw that Izaya was in a chatroom on the computer. "You haven't set an appointment."

"Shut it." Roppi tossed the envelope on the desk. Izaya stared at it then picked it up and examined the contents.

"Any troubles?"

"Course not."

"Mm. Thank you, Roppi-chan." Izaya's eyes were anything but thankful as he put the envelope in a drawer in his desk. "Have a safe trip home."

"That's not the only reason I came." Roppi's voce dropped a bit. "I need information."

Izaya stared at him. Then chuckled. He reached into another drawer and pulled out a leather wallet. He pulled out 3000* yen then beckoned Namie.

"Why don't you go out to eat? Roppi doesn't like people so disappear for a couple hours."

Namie didn't' say anything as she grabbed the money. She grabbed her bag and headed to the door.

"Bring me back some ootoro." Izaya added.

Namie slammed the door.

Izaya chuckled and turned to his computer. He typed up a good-bye then logged off, then powered off his computer and finally stood. "So what do you want to know?"

Roppi pulled out his camera. He went to a picture of the young blond with his fake green eyes and white scarf. He showed it to Izaya.

"His name is Tsukishima. I don't know his family name. He has an elder brother named Delic, he's from Tokyo, and he's seventeen."

"My, seems as if you know quite a bit about him. What else is there to know?" Izaya's smug expression intensified.

"…I want to know everything about him. Why he came to Ikebukuro? His background, his parents, everything."

"My, my, I didn't take you for a stalker." Izaya grinned as he leaned back against his desk with his arms crossed.

"Say what you want."

Izaya chuckled and brushed his hand against Roppi's cheek then started to play with his side burn locks between his fingers. "And your way of paying?"

Roppi looked at the raven's redwood eyes, then at the hand against his face. He turned away and headed to the sofa, head hunched down between his shoulders. "I don't have any money."

"Peh, so you're paying like that, hmm?" Izaya followed. The two raven's stood in front of the couch.

"Shut up." Roppi grabbed Izaya's shoulders and made him sit on the plush black cushions. Roppi took off his coat, tossing it on the coffee table, then kneeled down between the older raven's slightly spread legs. Roppi spread the informant's legs wider so he could get closer. Then began to unbuckle Izaya's belt.

Roppi pulled out Izaya's flaccid member. The red raven cast Izaya a glare, saying through the gaze, "You could at least be _a little_ aroused." Roppi then looked back to the member, and kissed the tip.

Roppi closed his eyes as he licked the member up and down then took it in his mouth.

Izaya expanded in Roppi' mouth as the photographer moved up and down with hard suction, his tongue playing with the slit whenever he pulled back.

Izaya's breath hitched and he put his hand on Roppi's head, entangling his fingers in Roppi's black locks.

Roppi tilted his head and drew his lips down the length of Izaya's shaft then outlined Izaya's cockhead with his tongue.

Izaya hissed and his hand tightened.

Roppi's hand reached up and kneaded against the informant's scrotums, applying pleasurable pressure then releasing—causing pre-cum to spill out of the tip. Roppi licked up the liquid, then continued to pump the member into his mouth.

Izaya began to pant as he looked down at Roppi. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his eyes were becoming glassy. Then he chuckled and looked down at Roppi with a smile.

"It's quite sad how you automatically resort to sex to pay for your debts. Bet if a debt collector came for his money, you'd offer him then same thing."

Roppi glared up at him.

"I wonder, is this how you pay for rent at your apartment?"

Roppi flinched and his eyes widened as Izaya's foot pressed against the spot between his legs.

"Mm, it's quite amazing how you're completely detached from your body. Not even hard."

"Mmph." Roppi glared up at him.

Izaya chuckled. "What, am I talking too much?"

Roppi pulled his mouth off with a loud 'pop'. "Extremely. Shut the fuck up already."

Roppi pulled it back into his mouth.

"Psh. So serious." Izaya's foot pushed against that spot again.

"Nmph." Roppi flinched and glared up at him.

Izaya just chuckled as his foot began to rub.

Roppi flinched then shuttered.

_**'Shit.' **_Roppi felt himself beginning to harden.

Izaya chuckled and held Roppi's head a little tighter so the raven couldn't pull off him or back away.

His mouth still moving up and down Izaya's member and a hand still kneading his scrotums—which diverted between that and stroking Izaya's shaft—Roppi reached down with one hand and pushed against the informant's foot.

It did little good as Izaya moved his other foot to replace to open that was pinned.

Roppi flinched and a muffled moan escaped his throat as Izaya's socked toes curled around the now distinguished bulge.

"Mmph." Roppi's cheeks began to flush and he reached down with his other hand to grab that foot.

Whether he did it on purpose or it was an accident Roppi didn't know, Izaya chose to release his juices in the red-eyed raven's mouth while he was distracted.

Roppi choked and back away, causing Izaya to release a load of whiteness on his face. Roppi closed his eyes as the liquid stained his cheeks.

Izaya chuckled. "Woopsie dolly daydream."

"Shut up, fucker." Roppi wiped his cheeks with the side of his hand, coughing slightly then clearing his throat.

Izaya grabbed Roppi's wrist, making the photographer pause.

"What?" Roppi stared at him with suspicions.

"What, you thought we were done?"

Roppi's eyes widened then they closed tight shut as he found himself slammed against the couch.

"Wai-wai-wait! Wait!" Roppi said as Izaya clamored on top of him. "You've never needed any more than a blow before!"

"But your asking for a substantial amount of info, while before had just been bits and pieces."

"Nn!" Izaya pinned Roppi's wrists against the arm of the couch with one hand as his other worked on removing the smaller raven's pants.

"I think this gives cause to a higher payment."

Roppi shook his head. "No, no, no!"

Izaya looked down at him with a droll expression as he pulled Roppi's pants off—the photographer had no underwear on—and in the process his shoes. Izaya curled his hand around one of Roppi's small ass cheeks then pressed against his entrance in a teasing manner.

"Why are you so belligerent about not prostituting yourself to me but you so easily do it for Shiki?"

"Hah ah!" Izaya pushed a finger in.

Roppi shifted his body to the intruding digit, the finger pressing against the tantalizing packet of nerves that lay inside.

Izaya chuckled as he pushed in another digit. "So loose, Roppi~. Did you and Shiki do it last night?"

"Fuck you."

Izaya chuckled as he pulled Roppi's shirt up to expose pert pink nipples. The informant leaned down and played with one of the nubs with his tongue.

"Nn!" Roppi arched his back. Then tilted his head back. "Hah!"

"Sensitive, aren't you?"

"Fuck off, nn!"

Izaya chuckled as he fisted Roppi's half-erect member and began jacking him.

"Ah, ah, ah!"

Roppi's legs spread as a jolt of pleasure shot up his body. Izaya pushed in between them, rubbing his erection against Roppi's hole.

Roppi flinched to the contact. "Wait, wait! No!"

Roppi desperately wrenched his arms, freeing one from Izaya's grip. He slammed his free hand against the informant's shoulder and tried to push him away. Izaya's eyes widened slightly then narrowed.

"Well, we can stop if you want, Roppi-chan." Izaya said. "But that information isn't leaving this apartment for free. Unless you have the money…"

Roppi stared at Izaya, then at the spot where the two would be connected.

As much as Izaya denied it, Roppi and Izaya _did _have the same face. After all, that was the only reason Izaya even reared him was_ because _of the similarities. And the thought of being stuffed by a look-alike crept Roppi out. It felt like having some sick twincest fantasy. In all honesty, if the informant didn't look like him, he wouldn't have much of a problem bending over for him.

But he _did _need the information…

"…Do it." Roppi said, his fists clenching.

Izaya grinned. Leaning down, he attached his lips to Roppi's own and released his hold on his arm as the photographer squeezed the informant's hips with his legs.

"AAHN!" Izaya pushed in.

* * *

Roppi woke in Izaya's bed, a blanket draped over him. Half-way through, Izaya insisted on moving to the bed. Once there, Izaya became more dominating, demanding Roppi to do this, this, and this—some of the acts Roppi had never done before.

The disgust that incased Roppi made him want to cut off every patch of skin Izaya touched. He was thankful when Izaya finally stopped and he fell into a black sleep.

Upon waking, Roppi realized he was alone, thankfully. A folder lay on the nightstand, a note and a knife on top of it.

Roppi reached for the items only to slump, his limbs feeling like Jelly. Roppi lied there till he could feel his body again, then made a second attempt for the note.

_'You can take a shower. There are clean clothes on the other nightstand. I've arranged for a courier to pick you up when you want to leave._

_The amazing_

_Orihara Izaya-kun'_

_**'Narcissist.' **_Roppi though as he crumpled the note and tossed it onto the floor.

Although Roppi didn't like following Izaya's pace, the urge to remove the informant's touch from his body was stronger. Grabbing the knife, he tossed his legs over the side of the bed and stood—

Only for his legs to not even attempt to support him. He fell flat on his stomach to the floor then let out a yell of rage as he lay on the carpet.

"Fuck. Fuck!" he growled as he brought his legs closer to his body and buried his hand into his hair, clenching the knife tightly.

If Izaya was home, he made no sign of seeing why Roppi yelled, though the raven didn't want to anyway. He didn't want to see the fucker at all.

Making a second attempt, Roppi reached over and grabbed the edge of the bed. Teeth clenched, he pulled himself up. His legs were still nearly useless but he was able to bring his hip parallel to the edge of the bed. Panting heavily, he used his arms to prop himself up.

Placing one slow, agonizing foot in front of the other, he made his way to the en-suite bathroom.

Upon entering the bathroom, he cursed Izaya for having a walk-in shower instead of a bath tub. He leaned against the shower door for a moment, then glanced into the medicine cabinet mirror. He growled at seeing his hair so mussed, strands sticking up while the lumps toward the front made it look like he had hidden floppy dog ears. There were red vertical lines on his cheeks, evidence of being gagged. Long, dark purple bruises in the shape of finger marks marred his wrist. He knew, no doubly, there would be finger mark bruises on his hips too. And he could still feel the painful stings that trailed up and down his cock like a throb every other minute due to Izaya's refusal to let Roppi orgasm.

Roppi glared at the image of himself, feeling disgust and self-hatred burning his thoracic cage. He looked down at the knife in his hand as he opened the shower door, knowing why Izaya left it there, not wanting to go by the fucking flea's pace, but ultimately knowing he needed the release.

Turning on the water so it was hot enough to make his ghostly white skin turn red, he put the knife to his thigh and drew blood.

* * *

Roppi exited Izaya's room, stuffing his hands into his red coat pockets, the shoulders falling down to around his bicep, folder under his arm.

Namie glanced up at him from where she sat in the desk by Izaya's.

"You're still here, slut?" she growled.

"Shut up, witch."

"You took long enough." Izaya said from the couch.

Roppi glared at him. "Yeah, and I used up all the hot water."

Izaya let out a chuckle.

Roppi noted the woman sitting on the couch, wearing a pure black jump suit and a yellow cat bike helmet.

"Introductions are in order. Roppi, this is Celt—"

"Already met her." Roppi interrupted, turning away.

Even though it wasn't much, Roppi liked interrupting Izaya.

"Oh, so I don't need to waste any time then. Celty's a courier, did you know that?"

Roppi didn't answer.

Then he glanced up the stairs. Satisfied at seeing water leak out from under the door, Roppi headed to the exit.

"Leaving already?" Izaya chimed.

"Mm."

Celty stood and typed up a message to Izaya before following Roppi out.

As Roppi went into the hallway, he stopped and waved to Izaya. "By the way, I flooded your bathroom. Have a good night."

"Huh?"

Roppi closed the door behind Celty.

Celty glanced at Roppi then the closed door then back at Roppi. When she realized she was getting left behind, she ran to catch up with the red raven.

_:Did you really flood his bathroom?:_ She typed.

"Not just his bathroom. I made sure it was leaking into his bedroom before I finally came out. It was leaking down the stairs as we were leaving."

Celty stopped and looked back at Izaya's apartment. **_'Why would he do that?'_**

"Hurry up or the elevator will close." Roppi said from inside the lift.

Celty turned back to Roppi then quickly joined him in the elevator.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride home." Roppi said, handing Celty the helmet.

The helmet evaporated before she even touched it then she pulled out her phone.

_:Are you going to be okay?:_ Celty typed.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

She stared at him then typed up something, only to erase it. Then type up another thing and erase it, as well. Roppi cocked his head to the side.

Finally, she decided on a sentence and showed it to Roppi.

_:Your wrist…:_

"Eh?" Roppi looked down at his wrist.

_**'Shit.' **_He didn't even notice he had begun to bleed again.

Roppi tucked his wrist behind his hip and said, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

Celty stared at him. Then typed, _:Do you have a phone?:_

"Yeah, I don't use it much, though."

Celty gestured to the folder. Roppi looked at it then hesitantly handed it over.

Celty pointed at the folder then looked back up at him. She began to type something out.

"You can." Roppi answered before she could finish it, taking a guess from her body language.

She looked at him, surprised he was able to read her so quickly—it Shizuo at least a month to start being able to _guess_ her body language.

She pointed at the folder again, this time shadows coming out of the tip of her dainty finger and touched the yellow casing.

When she gave it back, there were numbers on it.

_:That's my cell phone number.:_ She typed up. _:If you ever need help, or someone to talk to, you can talk to me. But text.: _she added. _:You can call, but I won't be able to, you know, hold up my end of the conversation.:_

Roppi chuckled. "I'm sure you won't. Thank you very much."

Roppi waved good-bye then walked up the stairs. Celty drove off.

Roppi could feel the genuine smile that creased his lips broaden as he walked the biker drive off. It was the first time since his birth that he could trust and like someone right off the bat, and the best of it was she didn't seem to mind Roppi was getting slightly attached.

As Roppi continued up, he noticed a person sitting in front of his door. Clenching his knife, he approached cautiously.

Only to freeze when he realized who it was.

**_'Tsukishima? What are you doing here?'_**

Roppi stared at the blond incredulously, noting his red hands and cheeks. Roppi checked his own black cell phone.

_**'It's nearly eleven o'clock. How long has he been here?'**_

"Hey." Roppi kicked Tsuki's foot.

The blond didn't stir.

Roppi glared at him then leaned down and poked Tsuki's cheek.

"You'll catch a cold, Tsuki."

"Mm…" the blonds' brow furrowed to the disturbance but then it returned back to a placid expression.

_**'Heavy sleeper, huh?'**_

Roppi sighed as he unlocked his door. Kneeling down, he wrapped his arm around Tsuki as he opened the door so the blond wouldn't fall backwards—although, he probably should have let him tumbles; it would serve him right if he hit his head for falling asleep outside like an idiot. Once the door opened, Roppi stood behind Tsuki—pinning the folder between their bodies so it wouldn't fall—put his arm under the blonds' shoulders, and pulled him in.

_**'What the hell is he doing here anyway? Did he not fine the note? No, even if he didn't, then he still would have left when I didn't answer the door after a while. What is so important that he'd sit here waiting for me to come back?'**_

"Fuck, you're heavy. Lose some weight, fucker."

Roppi shut the door with his foot. He dragged Tsuki over to the couch and tossed him onto it, letting the folder fall to the floor as took Tsuki's shoes off and put his feet up as well. Putting one knee on the couch cushion, he grabbed the blanket out from behind the furniture and went to place it over the blond.

Suddenly, Tsuki reached up and pulled Roppi down, the raven letting out a yell in surprise. Tsuki held Roppi to him. The raven laid on top of Tsuki, the blonds' legs between his own, one hand on his hip, the other in between his shoulder blades.

"If you're awake then fucking say so, fucking—"

"Roppi…san…"

Roppi's eyes widened as he looked up at the blond. He realized Tsuki was still sleeping. Which made hearing his name come from those heavenly looking lips even more shocking.

"Hey, Tsuki, wake up already." Roppi tapped the blonds' chest.

"Roppi…san…love…you…I…"

Roppi's eyes widened. **_'Eh?'_**

"What did you…"

Roppi waited for the words to be repeated but Tsuki just snored softly.

Roppi's hands began to tremble; his whole body began to tremble.

**_'Lo…ve…? Love me? You love me…?'_**

"Why? Why, do you…you don't even…know me…"

_**'And yet, I…'**_

Roppi stared at Tsuki's lips. His lips were pale from being in the cold for so long but they looked so welcoming. So appealing. As if those lips could purify Roppi of all his sins.

"Tsuki…" Roppi raised himself, bringing his own blood red lips closer to Tsuki's. "I…I…lov—"

Vibration in Tsuki's vest pocket made Roppi jump. He would have leaped away if Tsuki hadn't been holding him.

_**'What the hell am I doing? I got swept away with just three simple words?'**_

The vibrations continued, cueing Tsuki had a phone call. Tsuki's brow furrowed but he didn't wake.

The vibrations finally stopped. Tsuki's face returned to the calm expression.

Not even five seconds after it stopped, the phone rung again. Roppi growled and reached up into Tsuki's vest pocket and pulled out a yellow flip phone.

**Caller ID: Delic**

_**'His brother.'**_

Roppi flipped the phone open and put it to his ear.

"Moshi." He whispered.

_"Tsuki?"_

"No. Tsuki's sleeping right now."

_"Who is this?"_

"Um…a friend."

_"_Who_?!"_

"Ssh, you'll wake him. Look," Roppi tried to push away only for Tsuki's grip to tighten. "Stop squeezing, fucker, that hurts."

_"Wait, is this Tsuki's crush?"_

Roppi blushed to the statement. "…I guess I am."

_"Where's Tsuki?"_

"Like I said, he's sleeping. By the way, did you know Tsuki's clingy when he's passed out?"

_"Heh, yeah. And he's a heavy sleeper. And a sleep talker."_

"Figured that."

_"Just poke him in the ribs and he'll release."_

Roppi stared at Tsuki with a cocked brow. Then did as advised.

Tsuki groaned and took his hands away, rolling onto his side. Roppi felt disappointed but he refused to let it bother him. His right leg was pinned between Tsuki's body and the couch but he easily managed to wriggle free without falling over. He tossed the blanket over him, picked up the folder, placed it on his desk, and went into the hallway.

_"You freed?" _Delic asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the tip."

_"No problem. So, has Tsuki been with you this whole time?"_

"Not with me. I've been at…a meeting all day. I just got back not even five minutes ago."

_"He was in your apartment all day?"_

"…No, he was sleeping on the doorstep."

_"What?! That idi—why didn't you—did he come before or after you left?"_

"After."

_"Is he okay? Does he have a cold? No one did anything to him while he was sleeping, did they?"_

"Um…" **_'Wow, protective much?' _**"He seems fine. He was cold but he doesn't seem to be sick. As for the last one. I have no fu—dging clue." Roppi quickly censored himself, not knowing if his brother was against cursing or not. He cleared his throat. "His clothes didn't seem disheveled or anything like that."

Delic chuckled at his attempt to censor. Then he sighed. _"Yeah, Tsuki just ran out of the house. He seemed excited about something so I left him be. But he knows his curfew is ten, so if he was going to be late he would have called. When he didn't pick up the first time around, I took a guess with why he left. I don't know if you're celebrating or anything like that so I was going to give him another hour. The hours up and still no call so…I was about to call a courier when you answered the phone."_

**_'Celebrate? What?'_**

"Ah, well, I can send Tsuki on his way, if you want. I don't really like guest, especially uninvited ones, so I'll wake him if you want. Besides, he's got school tomorrow, right?"

Delic was silent for a moment then chuckled. _"You really are a Tsunedere."_

"Excuse me?"

_"Nothing. Anyway, yeah, send Tsuki home. It's not safe to be out this late—actually, I'll come get him. Where do you live?"_

"…Somewhere."

_"That's specific."_

"Here, I'll walk him home. I know where you live so it'll be easier."

_"You sure? The streets aren't safe at night—"_

"I'm sure. I can handle my own."

_"…Here, I'll meet you half-way. What direction you coming from?"_

Roppi hesitated before spewing off a location.

_"Alright, meet you there. Bye."_

"Bye."

_"Oh, wait, I didn't get your name—"_

Roppi hung up.

**_'If Tsuki hasn't told him my name then that must mean he knows who Hachimenroppi is. Heh, a protective brother like that, I wonder what he'd do if he knew Tsuki was smitten with a piece of shit like me?'_**

Roppi sighed and glanced at Tsuki.

"Wake up already, will you?" Roppi said, walking over and planting his foot on Tsuki's stomach.

He applied pressure but still no reaction.

Growling, he turned and headed to the kitchen. He grabbed a cup and filled it halfway up with water then returned to Tsuki. Raising it above the blonds' head, he tilted it so a steady, small stream drizzled onto the boys' cheek into his nose.

Tsuki's eyes opened wide and he choked. He shot up quickly and rubbed his nose, coughing and hacking.

"So, that wakes you, huh?"

"*cough* *cough* Hu-huh? *cough* R-Roppi-san?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Eh?" Tsuki looked around himself. "Eh?"

"You were sleeping on my doorstep." Roppi explained. "Now get up. You're brother's meeting up with us."

"My-my brother?"

"Yeah, he called while you were passed out. Now, come on."

Roppi headed to the door.

"Wa-wait, Roppi-san." Tsuki jumped up and grabbed Roppi's arm.

Roppi leaped away, yanking his arm in a violent manner. "Don't _fucking_ touch me!"

Tsuki's eyes widened. **_'Why…did I do something wrong? So much hatred in his eyes…'_**

"Come on." Roppi turned to the door.

_**'Can't let him touch me. Can't let him. If I do, I'll…' **_Roppi began to tremble as he and Tsuki exited the apartment.

* * *

The walk was in complete and utter silence. Tsuki wanted to break it, wanted to confess his heart to Roppi but the hatred that caked the raven's eyes earlier kept him silent.

Roppi was making sure to stay as far away from Tsuki as possible. He knew that if they touched, he wouldn't be able to hold back the desire anymore. He couldn't handle it anymore. He was losing himself.

As they approached the designated spot, Roppi stopped.

Tsuki stopped behind the raven under a streetlight, the raven standing a foot away in the shadows.

"You wait here, Tsukishima." Roppi said as he turned around and walked past Tsuki. "Your brother will be here soon."

"Ro-Roppi—"

Roppi glared at him. But it was a brief glare. Roppi knew if he stared at Tsuki too long he'd get lost in those fake green eyes.

Roppi walked away.

"Roppi-san!" Tsuki grabbed the raven's arm.

Roppi jumped in surprise and tried to yank away. "Let me go, fucker!"

"Roppi-san!" **_'If I don't tell him now…'_**

Tsuki turned Roppi around and pulled him the smaller man to him. Embracing him, he held Roppi tight.

"Let go!" Roppi pulled on the back of Tsuki's shirt, trying to pull him away.

But the raven's resolve was fading. Tsuki's warmth and comfort flooded into him, cascading him in a feeling of safety. Soon the hands on the blonds' back began to return to hug.

Tsuki felt his mouth going dry, and he tried to rewet it by swallowing. He wanted to take a moment to collect his thoughts but he knew how Roppi was. He knew his moment of pause was only limited. So, he had to say what he wanted right now.

"Roppi-san, I-I…I…think you're an amazing person, Roppi-san. And I-I want to be with you for as long as I can. Because I-I…I love you, Roppi-san."

Roppi's heart skipped a beat as his eyes widened. His cheeks flushed, his head felt light as if all the brain capacity for intelligence was emptied.

"Roppi-san?"

Roppi remained silent.

"Roppi-san?" Tsuki released him to look at the downcast raven.

As soon as Roppi was free, he wrapped his arms around Tsuki's neck and planted his lips over the blonds'. Tsuki's eyes widened and he took a few steps back in surprise only for Roppi to follow.

Then he let it happen. Opening his mouth, he allowed Roppi access, which Roppi took advantage of. The raven shoved his tongue into the blonds' mouth, bringing one hand up to entangle his fingers in Tsuki's blond locks.

Tsuki attempted to separate when he ran out of breath but Roppi refused him, wrangling his tongue with Tsuki's.

"Mm! Hm!" Tsuki protested to the lack of oxygen, beginning to feel light-headed.

Finally, Roppi separated, a string of saliva connecting their tongues. Tsuki gasped in air, panting heavily afterwards. Roppi was heaving just as bad but he tried not to let it show.

"Rop—"

"Goodbye, Tsukishima."

Tsuki's eyes widened when he heard Roppi's voice crack but it was short-lived as Roppi turned around and ran.

"Ro-Roppi-san? Wait, Roppi-san!"

"Hey, Tsuki." Delic came around the corner.

_**'Tsuki, I…' **_Roppi felt the tears flow as he headed back to his apartment as fast as his numb body could go. **_'I love you, too. I love you…so, that's why…I'm going to make you hate me.'_**

* * *

As the photographer ran, and the young blond turned to his elder brother in confusion, a fourth man stood in the alleyway across from them. Hidden by shadows in his dark black trench coat, no one spotted him.

The man turned down the alleyway and pulled out his cell phone.

"Moshi…. Ah, yes. I got it. Hachimenroppi's weakness…. A young boy named Tsukishima, he's the mail boy that delivers Hachimenroppi's letters…. No, I haven't found out Hachimenroppi's address. Shall I do that now?... Return?... As you wish, sir."

The man hung up the phone and began to walk away.


	13. Chapter 11

Roppi sat huddled on the floor in front of his bed, arms holding his knees to his chest. As soon as he had gotten home last night, he had fallen unconscious from pure exhaustion. The next morning he woke—his back sore from sleeping on the floor—he realized he only had two hours before Tsukishima would return to cook for him.

And out of stress, he lay on the floor in the feeble position, rubbing his head against his knees.

_**'How can I hurt him without endangering him?'**_

Roppi knew the simplest thing would be to lie and say he didn't feel the same but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep a straight face. He didn't want to send Tsuki away. His only light in all his darkness. He wanted to stay with the blond, keep him all to himself.

So, he knew he wouldn't be able to push Tsuki away without emotions taking him over. And thus, Tsuki had to be the one to push _him_ away.

**_'What do I do?'_**

As he tried to think, he barely noticed his phone vibrating against the floor in his coat pocket. When it vibrated for a long period of time—noting he had a missed call—Roppi, finally glanced at it. With numb hands, he reached down and grabbed the device.

**Missed Call: SHIKI**

_**'Shiki…'**_

Then it came to him. He knew what he could do. He knew how to make Tsuki hate him.

Roppi opened the phone and typed up Shiki's number.

_"Moshi?"_

"Hello, Shiki."

_"Roppi. I tried calling you a little bit ago. I need you to—"_

"I'll hear everything you have to say when you get here."

_"Eh?"_

Shi~ki~ I'm lonely. Why don't you come to my apartment and we can have a good time."

_"…Is this Izaya?"_

"Peh, don't insult me like that, Shiki."

_"So, this _really _is Roppi talking?"_

"Of course. I'm lonely, Shiki. Come over."

_"…You're not trying to pull something, are you?"_

"So untrustworthy. Like I've said _three times_ already: I'm. Lonely. And I'm tired of doing it in the back of your car where your driver listens in an all of it while jerking off to my moans. So, come to," he spewed off his address, having never told Shiki where he lived. "Okay?"

_"…Alright, I'm on my way."_

* * *

Tsuki sighed as he did is mail route, slightly dreading going to Roppi's apartment.

_**'Why did he say good-bye like that? He sounded as if he was never going to see me again. Has he moved? Did I scare him away? Does he feel the same as I do? Did I go too far by confessing?'**_

Tsuki sighed again.

Finally, he stood in front of Roppi's apartment. He stared up at it, gulped, then ascended the stairs.

Tsuki knocked on the door.

And the jarred door opened to the pressure.

_**'Eh?'**_

Tsuki felt a pit grow in his stomach. Roppi always locked the door so for it to be left half opened means something must have happened it other than the raven. He glanced down at the door latch, relieved to see it was broken. So that meant that it wasn't a forced entry. But what if someone had broken in by picking the lock?

"Roppi-san?" Tsuki said, softly, looking around as he cautiously entered the apartment.

"Ah, ah, ah!"

**_'Eh?'_**

Tsuki felt the knot getting bigger and bigger. Tsuki left the door ajar just like he found it in case he needed to make a quick get away to call the cops. He didn't bother to take off his shoes, heading straight to the source of Roppi's strange moans.

As he entered the hallway, he saw the bedroom door was ajar as well, the noises coming from there.

Tsuki continued and looked through the open space.

His eyes widened and cheeks flushed before ashening.

"Hah ah, Shi-Shiki, nih!" Roppi moaned, straddling the yakuza's waist, bare, Shiki's cock burrowed deep inside him, his prominent erection bobbing up and down with every thrust.

"What's gotten into you today, Roppi-kun?" the loosely clothed executive asked, holding Roppi's hips.

"Hah, AH! Shi…ki…more! Fill me up…more!"

Shiki chuckled. Reaching down, he put his hands on Roppi's ass cheeks and spread them apart more.

Shiki slammed up.

"AH!" Roppi shuddered, the hands on Shiki's thighs clenching the pants fabric tightly. Cum drizzled from the slit of his cock.

"You wanna cum?" Shiki asked.

Ah…HAH?!" Shiki pushed Roppi back, still connected, so he was on top of the raven. Roppi wrapped his legs around Shiki's hips, hooking his feet together. Shiki attached his mouth to Roppi's neck as he thrust while Roppi wrapped his arms around the yakuza's neck. "Ah, ah! Shi-Shiki! Shiki! Ah!"

Tsuki's hands began to shake as he turned away. He glared down at the ground then clenched his teeth and ran out of the apartment, not knowing or caring if he was heard.

Roppi stared up at the ceiling, having seen Tsuki and hear him leave. He buried his eyes into Shiki's bare shoulder, tears staining his cheeks, his hands tightened on the executive's back.

_**'And with this, you'll finally leave me behind.'**_

* * *

Tsuki hid in his room, Delic knocking on the door worriedly.

"Tsuki, what's wrong? Open up, already."

Tsuki didn't answer.

"Tsuki, you're scaring me."

Still no answer.

"If you don't open up, I'll break the door down."

"…I'm coming."

Tsuki slowly went to the door and opened it.

Delic pushed the door open and entered, making sure Tsuki couldn't run by shutting the entrance behind him.

What is going on, Tsuki?"

"…I, um," Tsuki sat down on the bed and hugged a pillow. "I…saw something today."

Delic's eyes narrowed then sat down next to his little brother.

"What was it?"

"I…my…my crush, he," Tsuki blushed and buried his face into the pillow then tilted his head so his mouth wasn't covered. "I confessed to him yesterday and when I went to his house today, he was having sex with another guy!"

Delic eyes narrowed.

"Does that mean I'm nothing to him? That's what I've been thinking about…and…"

"And?"

"…And why seeing the person I love like that with another person aroused me…"

Delic blushed. Sometimes he wished his little brother wasn't so open to him when it came to any form of sexual theme. He remembered the first time Tsuki had an erection, how the little blond had panicked and screamed, "Something's wrong with my penis, Nii-san!"

Giving a weak smile, Delic said, 'Well, it's a natural reaction to get aroused."

"But it hurts."

Delic's weak smile grew in awkwardness.

Delic cleared his throat. "That's something a cold shower can get rid of. As for, well, the _other _subject..."

"He did it on purpose."

"Eh?"

"He did it on purpose." Tsuki repeated, tilting his head up to glare at his desk. "He left the door open on purpose. He wanted me to see him and Shi—the person." He quickly withheld the name, clearing his throat when he saw Delic's glare. "I know he did it on purpose, what I don't get is why. I know he's been trying to chase me away but why? I don't get his way of thinking."

"…Maybe he's scared you'll get hurt. Or he'll get hurt. From the way he speaks of humans, it makes me think he's had a bad experience mingling with other people. He might have trusted someone and was betrayed."

"…I've thought of that but I thought he and I had bonded enough for him to trust me. I mean, for god's sakes, it's been nearly three fricken months."

Delic was surprised to hear Tsuki sound so irritated. Was it possible the younger blond had some pent up frustration at how slow the relationship was going?

Delic sighed and went to stroke his head before remembering the younger's 'predicament' and retracting his hand, scratching his own head instead.

"Well, he seems to be the type to bottle everything up inside. So, considering his personality, I think the best thing to do would be to ask him right out. Demand a yes or no. You'll have to swallow down that bashfulness. Speak up more."

"I know that…I've been trying…"

"I know you have."

Tsuki continued to glare at the desk, then he flopped over onto his side with a defeated, heavy sigh.

Delic chuckled and stood. "I'll make dinner."

Delic made sure to close the door behind him and headed down stairs.

Tsuki stayed on his side, staring at the window before tilting his head down.

**_'Did Roppi-san get a chance to eat today?'_**

At the thought of the raven, the image of the shameless act popped in his head, making his erection throb painfully.

"Nn." Tsuki flinched, blushing crimson.

He undid his belt, feeling slight relief at the lost of restriction. Then his hand slowly slunk down his own undershorts.

Tsuki closed his eyes and blushed red as he pulled his erect member out of the black undershorts.

Burying his mouth into the pillow while holding it to his chest, his other hand began to move up and down his own cock.

"Mm." Tsuki muffled his own moan. He didn't want Delic to hear.

Tsuki knew he shouldn't do this in his bedroom. He should go to the bathroom, where he could let out his juices and not stain anything but as images of Roppi's pleasure filled face clouded his mind, he couldn't postpone it long enough to move.

As Tsuki's pleasure rose, he began to imagine Roppi making that face for him, moaning his name instead of that yakuza's.

Tsuki's body jolted at the thought.

"Roppi-san." He moaned.

* * *

Tsuki sighed as he looked out the window of the classroom. He really wished he could have skipped class today and go straight to Roppi's apartment but he knew _that _wasn't a valid reason to leave school, especially since he already did it once before. Delic wouldn't be happy of that happening twice.

So, instead of paying attention to the teacher, he sat there thinking about what he could say to Roppi while absentmindedly sketching a picture of the red-eyed raven that clouded his mind.

* * *

Tsuki sighed once again as he walked out of the Raira Academy entry gates. He really wished Delic didn't have work. He would have loved a ride home so he could drop off his books.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. I didn't know you were a Raira student."

Tsuki perked at the familiar voice. He looked around and spotted an ebony-haired woman walking towards him. Her hair was shoulder length, a sly smile on her lips and a cunning glint in her reddish-brown eyes.

Tsuki stared at her, confused. He looked the girl up and down, trying to recognize her. He'll admit that her gleaming eyes and black coat with tinted fur trimming lining the hood and cuffs were familiar, but he couldn't place where he saw her before. He didn't know many girls who would wear v-necks that exposed their collar bones or a skirt that split over the thigh, stopping right before her underwear were exposed.

Tsuki blushed at the exposure of so much skin and the idiot thought that clouded his mind.

**_'She looks like a female Roppi-san.'_**

"Um, Hello, have we…met somewhere?" Tsuki said.

"Oh, I'm hurt." The woman held her chest. "You don't recognize me? How cruel. You could break a woman's heart, you know."

"I-I'm sorry, um, um."

The girl looked at him, a cat grin spreading across her lips. Then she fell into a fit of laughter. "You really are pure, aren't you?"

"Eh?"

"Ah, I see why Roppi-chan keeps you around."

"EH?!" Suddenly it hit him. "Or-Or-Orihara Izaya-san?!"

"Shoosh." Izaya put a finger to his lips, closing one eye in a sly wink. "Try not the let everyone know."

"Wh-wh-why are you dressed like that?"

Izaya chuckled lowly. "Can you keep a secret?"

Tsuki stared, not sure if this was a secret he would want to hear. But curiosity got the better of him so he nodded.

Izaya leaned forward and whispered in his ear: "You see, there's a boy who goes to this school. He's the same age as you and all. And he's quite smitten with me, though he won't admit it. But you should know full well that homosexuality is a reason to bully someone in high school." He backed away a bit, smiling what would probably be the closest to a genuine smile. "So, I dress like a woman so people don't make fun of him and so that other boys think he hit the jackpot. After all, I have a nice body and a pretty face. Who wouldn't want a girl like me?"

Tsuki stared at him. **_'He was rude to Roppi-san before but he can't be as bad as I thought if he's willing to disguise himself for this boy's sake.'_**

Izaya chuckled, as if reading his mind. Then Tsuki realized he was staring at him and blushed crimson.

"S-so, is that why you're here?" Tsuki asked.

"Well, that's why I came. But it's convenient that you're here. I was actually going to look for you today."

"Eh?"

"We need to talk."

"Um, um, about what?"

"Roppi-chan."

Tsuki stiffened slightly, but nodded vigorously nonetheless.

"Roppi-chan probably never mentioned anything because he didn't think you'd stick around. But you intrigue me so I'll give you a little warning. Hachimenroppi has _no _friends. He has three types of people in his life. Clients, business associates, and people who hate him," Izaya's grin thickened, "And who will stoop to any level to hurt him. So, just a little warning, if anyone says they're friends with Roppi-chan, don't trust them."

Tsukishima stared at him, wide-eyed.

"And one more thing, Roppi-chan isn't one to be sentimental. So if you two ever _do_ get together, don't hold high hopes for romantic dates and sensual walks on the beach."

Tsuki's eyes narrowed to that, then looked down when he knew that was completely true, _if _they were ever able to get to that point.

"Well, that's all I have to say." Izaya turned around and waved without looking back. "Have a good day, Kishitani Tsukishima."

Tsuki's eyes widened yet again as he stiffened and exclaimed loudly. "How do you know my name?!"

Izaya didn't answer as he scampered up to the gate and hid behind the entrance pillar.

A boy walked out, his hair the same color as Izaya's but a different style and his eyes were a deep blue innocent eyes.

"Mikado-kun~!" Izaya called with giddiness as he glomped the teen.

"Wha—you're here again?!"

Tsuki stared at them. **_'The boy he likes is Ryuugamine Mikado?'_**

Tsukishima stared at the two, Mikado trying to break away from Izaya's grip while walking away while Izaya held him tightly and let his feet drag on the ground behind him.

Tsukishima turned away, feeling a little jealous.

_**'I wonder…could Roppi-san and I ever be like that?' **_He thought it over then sighed. **_'Probably not.'_**

* * *

Roppi lied on his bed buried under his blankets, eyes blood shot from lack of sleep and crying. After Shiki had finished up, he didn't waste his time on niceties. He simply dressed, left the work he had asked Roppi to do on the nightstand, and left. The simple act of him leaving without a second thought made white hot shame bubble inside Roppi and his already sore from crying eyes leaked more tears as he walked to the shower and gave himself knew wounds on his wrists and thighs.

He cried so hard, he ended up emptying his sorrows into the toilet in the form of vomit. Then immediately went to bed.

Or tried. He couldn't sleep for very long. Every five minutes nearly on the dot he would wake back up. All in all, since he woke up on the floor before calling Shiki—two days thus far—he had only gotten at most an hour.

**_'Is this what a broken heart can do? Hurry up and end. I don't want to feel this way anymore.'_**

As the next day rolled around slowly, Roppi was able to stomach a small bowl of rice and got an hour of sleep before he was once again awakened.

Which led him to his current situation now. Crying yet again because he couldn't sleep but so desperately wanted to.

_**'Dammit, dammit. Fucking Tsuki. This is all his fault. Why couldn't he have backed out when everyone told him to? Then I wouldn't be dealing with this.'**_

A knock on the door made Roppi jump. His eyes widened. **_'Who would…?'_**

Roppi quickly threw on a shirt and a pair of jeans then grabbed his knife and headed to the door.

He looked out through the peep hole.

His eyes widened.

The door clicked open. Tsuki's eyes widened at the sight of Roppi. Horrible bags outlined his lower eyelids. His hair was muss and his red eyes were even redder with bloodshot veins outlining his sclera's.

"What—"

"Why are you here?" Roppi interrupted.

"Um, I-I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"It's…private. Can I come in?"

Roppi stared at him, then opened the door more so the blond could enter.

Tsuki had a ball of apprehension in his stomach as he entered. Roppi closed the door quietly behind him, just as apprehensive.

"Why are you here, Tsuki?" Roppi asked, leaning back against the door with his eyes to the ground.

"I…I was here yesterday. The door was left open so I came in…And I saw you and Shiki…"

Roppi didn't answer, glancing up at him with a look of disinterest.

"What do I mean to you, Roppi-san?" Tsuki asked, his fake green eyes filled with determination. "I confessed my feeling to you and you automatically sleep with Shiki."

_**'You mean everything to me. That's why…I…'**_

"Pssh, you sound like a high school bitch. Don't you remember what I told you? I don't have money and I have to pay for my shit somehow."

**_'Shit, why did I say that? That just gave me an excuse. Why can't he believe that I don't like him…?'_**

"…If you need help paying then I can help—"

"HA!" Roppi laughed cynically. "You? A high schooler whose job is being a paper boy? Fat chance, Tsuki-chan."

"Roppi—"

"What's it matter to you, anyway?"

"Because I love you!" Tsuki's voice rose as he closed his eyes tight shut and grabbed the thighs of his pants tightly. "So, I-I want to be the only one who…sees you like that…"

Roppi's eyes widened.**_ 'He actually has some possessiveness in him?'_**

"And also, prostitution is illegal, Roppi-san. You could get caught—"

"I'm not prostituting—"

"You are! Prostitution is where you give someone sex instead of money to get something!"

"And what of it?! I'm used to it!"**_ 'It's not like I'm standing on a street corner asking people for money if I give them a lay!'_**

"You shouldn't be used to it! It's not healthy!"

"I live in the underground! I work with Yakuza! 'Prostituting' myself is the _least_ of my crimes!"

"Like what?! Have you killed someone?!"

"Yes, I have!"

Tsuki gasped, looking up at Roppi wide-eyed. Roppi hated revealing that sad truth to Tsuki, hated feeling the emotions that took over his body at that time. The fear, the uncertainty, the anxiety, the guilt. **_'Why is he doing this, dammit? Why can't he just leave? I don't want to feel these emotions again! I don't want to be reminded of this again!'_**

Slowly, Roppi started to feel as if he was fading, as if he was falling unconscious. It was as if blackness was engulfing his vision.

"I know you, Roppi-san." Tsuki said. "I know that you wouldn't kill unless necessary."

"You don't know that, though. All you know is the shit I've showed you."

"No, I've been around you long enough to know you, truly."

"You don't though, you fucking retard! You don't know anything about me at all! All you know is my fucking name and face! You don't know fucking shit!"

"I do though! You don't wear your mask as well as you think!"

"Bullshit!"

"It isn't bullshit!"

"Yes, it is! You didn't know I was sleeping with Shiki till I fucking blatantly told you! I wear my mask just fucking fine and the only reason you think you know more is because you think your smarter and better than you actually are! Well, let me tell you this, Tsuki. I bend over for Shiki nearly every other fucking day. I've stalked people in order to scare them into giving what I need from them. I've killed someone before. I've scarred idiotic little twats like yourself as nothing more than an unseen collateral. And can you take a guess at what I've been doing with Izaya when I was living with him?"

Tsuki fell silent. His eyes were cast to the ground with an unhappy scowl.

Roppi could feel the darkness receding now. It was leaving him as if his anger fueled out of his body, slowly.

Roppi huffed and turned away. "Hurr—"

"As long as you don't go to jail, I don't care about your other crimes."

_**'Eh?'**_

"But waving your ass at people saying 'I'll give you a lay' is something I won't stand for!"

**_'He's asserting himself?'_**

"What do you mean 'won't stand for'?" Roppi faced him again. "We're not dating or anything."

"I still love you."

"And if I don't return your feelings then you have no right to assert yourself!" The darkness was clouding Roppi's mind again. **_'Why can't this brat just take the fucking hint?!'_**

"You said you liked me!"

"Key word, like! I never said love!"

"But you hate everyone! You hate all humans but you like me!"

"So?!"

"So, that means something, doesn't it?!"

Roppi clenched his fists, adrenaline beginning to pump to his tired, exhausted mind. Giving fuel to the blackness that was beginning to encase his vision.

"This is pointless." Roppi went to turn away.

"Do you love me?"

"Eh?" Roppi turned around yet again.

"Do you love me, Roppi-san?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?!"

"So, you don't?"

Roppi didn't answer.

"So, you do?"

Roppi still didn't answer. **_'How did the conversation get here? I can't tell him no but I need to make him leave…'_**

Roppi's silent hurt Tsuki. And it showed in Tsuki's eyes. "If you don't love me then say it clearly! Your words and actions are two different things!"

Roppi was taken aback. He knew he couldn't lie to Tsuki like that, even though he knew that's what he needed to do. And once again, the darkness was fueled.

Roppi turned his back on Tsuki. "Control your disillusions."

"Answer me! Look me in the eye and tell me you hate me!"

"Get out already, brat. I'm done with you."

"I'm not!"

"You don't want to annoy me."

"You always say I'm annoying."

Roppi glared at him straight in his green eyes, his vision almost completely taken over. "I mean it!"

"So do I!"

The raven snapped.

Roppi growled and, all too quickly, grabbed Tsuki by his scarf. Tsuki's eyes widened as the smaller man pulled his face inches away from his own.

"You wanna mark your territory so bad? Fine."

"Rop—"

Roppi's lips slammed against Tsuki's. The blonds' eyes watered to the hard contact then he tried to push the older man away as the raven's tongue pushed into the seal of his mouth.

"Mm! Mm!"

Roppi separated. Tsuki panted in air but barely had time to get a proper breathe before Roppi was pulling him to the bedroom.

"Ro—"

Roppi tossed the blond on the bed. Tsuki exclaimed as his head slammed against the metal bars of the headboard then he quickly propped himself up on his arms.

"Roppi—"

Roppi pushed Tsuki back down. Then the raven pulled the blonds shirt, snapping some of the buttons off his black vest. Tsuki exclaimed loudly.

"Roppi-san!" Tsuki pushed against Roppi's shoulders. "What are you—"

Roppi silenced him with a kiss.

"Mm, hm! Km!"

Roppi separated. Tsuki turned his head away, is hands still clenching the raven's shoulders tightly. With the blonds eyes diverted, Roppi took the liberty to tear open his other shirt.

"Roppi-san! Stop!" Tsuki turned back, kicking his feet and pushing against the raven even harder.

_"You should know that when someone wants to rape you, _you fight_!" _Roppi's own words echoed in the blonds' head.

_**'What do I do? If I don't fight—but if I do—'**_

Tsuki's belt was torn from his belt loops—some of the loops snapping off his pants—and tossed across the room.

"Stop it, Roppi-san!" Tsuki pushed on Roppi's shoulder and head, trying to squirm out from under him. "Let me go!"

"You want this, didn't you?" Roppi's voice sounded raspy and heavy, his eyes hidden by his black locks.

"NO!"

Tsuki was silenced with another kiss.

Roppi's hands contrasted to his harsh treatment, caressing Tsuki's chest softly, pushing the vest and shirt open. But soon that gentleness was gone as the raven pinched Tsuki's nipples hard.

"Ow!" Tsuki broke the kiss, turning his head.

Roppi's teeth dug into Tsuki's neck while his hands trailed down lower and pushed down on the blonds' pants and boxers.

Tsuki gasped and pushed against Roppi hard yet again. "STOP!"

Roppi backed away, glaring up at Tsuki. They made eye contact and right then, Tsuki realized Roppi couldn't hear him anymore. That laying in Roppi's eyes was a crazed glint that proved Roppi's mind was temporarily gone. That the raven wasn't even aware of his actions. As if in a trance.

_**'Has lack of sleep affected him this badly?'**_

"Roppi-san. Roppi-san, stop!"

Roppi slammed his lips against Tsuki's yet again, grabbing the wrist that was planted against his shoulder and pushing it onto the bed. His other hand reached down and groped at the blonds package.

_**'What do I do?! He's going to rape me if I don't do something!'**_

Roppi backed away and for a moment, Tsuki thought that maybe the raven had finally come to his senses. But it was a short-lived hope as the raven just forcefully flipped Tsuki over onto his stomach then buried a hand under the blonds' hips and forced them to raise.

_**'What am I supposed to do?!'**_

"Ro—" Tsuki's words fell into a gasp when he felt the distinctive lump rubbing against his slightly clothed ass.

**_'Stop this! You can't do this! Roppi-san. Roppi-san!'_**

Roppi pulled on his own pants button.

"ROPPI-SAN!"

Roppi exclaimed at hearing his name being yelled in such a desperate tone.

_**'Tsu…ki…?' **_Roppi thought as the black could of sleep deprivation and rage slowly faded.

He took the image that lay before him. And his eyes widened in horror.

Roppi leaped off the bed as quickly as his body could move. Tsuki automatically flipped over and pulled his pants up while closing his shirts. Tears caked the blonds' eyes. Those green orbs that used to look at Roppi with adoration were now gazing at him with complete fear. The blonds adorable hands were shaking badly, hell, his whole body was shaking badly.

**_'What was i…was I going…?'_**

"Get out…" Roppi said.

Tsuki wiped his tear-caked eyes. "Roppi-san—"

"GET OUT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW! GET OUT AND DON'T _EVER_ COME BACK!"

Tsuki cringed and his eyes widened. He didn't need to be told twice.

Tsuki buttoned his pants as quick as his shaky hands could go. He didn't bother to fix his shirts, knowing he had overstayed his welcome. So, he just held his top wear closed and ran to the door.

The door slammed loudly, leaving Roppi alone in his own pit of shame and self-hatred.


	14. Chapter 12

Tsukishima stared up at complex I28, wanting to go up to Hachimenroppi's home, tell him he forgave the raven and that he was sorry for pushing him so far.

But Roppi's words rang in his ears. _"__GET OUT AND DON'T _EVER _COME BACK!"_

Tsuki looked at the letters then sighed and put Hachimenroppi's letters in his mail box.

He turned away, unsettled that today would make it a full week since he's seen the red-eyed raven.

* * *

Roppi stared out his window of complex I28, wanting to go out and find Tsukishima, apologize for what he almost did, hold him and coddle him and keep the blond close so he could never escape him ever again.

But…

"_ROPPI-SAN!"_

Hearing the blond call out his name with such a desperate, terrified tone made his body react so negatively, he could almost vomit.

Roppi looked up at the sky, feeling blood drizzling down his fingertips from his cut wrist, knowing today would be the seventh day the blond finally took his advice and left his world.

* * *

'_**Day eight.' **_Tsuki thought, looking up at complex I28. He looked down at the letters then back up at the complex. He walked over to the stairs then froze. His hands were shaking.

'_**Come on. Work up the guts. Grow some balls already.'**_

"Excuse me."

Tsukishima exclaimed loudly, jumping and dropping his letters in the process.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." A man stooped down to pick up the letters.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Tsukishima quickly kneeled to pick up the letters.

Tsukishima glanced up at the man. The male in question wore a tailored gray suit, a black tie tucked under his suit jacket. His hair was short and light brown, close in comparison to his brown eyes. He looked to be in his mid-thirties with a wider built then most men Tsuki had seen though it seemed to be muscles instead of fat.

Tsuki stared at him intensely. Most of the people that Tsuki had seen wore baggy clothes and were raggedy. And they tended to use vulgar language. For anyone to be in such an expensive looking outfit and use manner's made Tsuki wonder why this man was here, so far away from people of his class.

"Here you go." The man handed Tsuki the letters, then stood.

"Thank you." Tsuki stood as well, and bowed to him.

The man chuckled. "Hey, can you help me out?"

"Um…" Tsuki looked back up at him, surprised. Then memories of Keisuke popped in his head. "Depends."

The man smiled sincerely. "Don't worry. It's nothing extreme. I was just wondering if you knew where a man named Hachimenroppi lives."

"Hachimenroppi." Tsuki's eyes widened then they narrowed as Izaya's warning sounded in his head. "What business do you have with him?"

The man cocked his head. "We're business associates. He told me to meet up with him but he never showed and he's not answering his phone so I've been trying to find him."

The tension in Tsukishima's shoulder slackened, although he was still alert. "I'm sorry, I don't necessarily know where he lives. I'm just the mail boy."

"But if you the mail boy—"

"What I mean to say is, um, his mail is delivered here, but um, the lights are never on in his apartment so I'm pretty sure he doesn't actually live here, but just sends his mail here and picks it up later."

Tsuki was actually impressed with himself that he could tell such a lie without that many stutters and with eye contact. He had never been able to do that before. _**'**__**Maybe being around Roppi-san has affected me more than I thought.'**_

"Ah, I see. Such a shame. You look like the young blond that's always with him."

"Eh?"

"There's a rumor going around that Hachimenroppi saved a young blond teen from some lowly gang members. And then another one that Hachimenroppi was on a date with the same blond."

Tsuki blushed crimson. "It wasn't a date!"

'_**Oops.' **_Tsuki realized his mistake a little too late.

The man cocked his head again, his eyes showing confusion but a kind smile still on his lips. "So, are you that blond?"

Tsukishima blush turned a deeper shade with shame. "Sorry."

"Oh, no, don't apologize. It's understandable why you wouldn't trust a stranger, especially in this part of town."

Tsuki looked down at the ground.

"So, even though you're so close to Hachimenroppi, you haven't been to his home?"

Tsuki remained silent, averting his eyes. He was adverting his eyes so that his lie wouldn't be exposed but the man must have taken it differently.

"I don't mean to pry."

"Oh, no, it's—"

"I guess you and Hachimenroppi aren't that close as everyone was led on to believe."

That earned the man a glare from the blond.

"Ah, I don't mean to offend—"

"Have a good day, sir." Tsuki bowed curtly. Then turned the other way.

"I really didn't mean to offend," The man followed Tsuki. "I apologize for my rudeness."

"It's fine." Tsuki put the letters in their designated boxes then turned away.

"It doesn't seem fine." The man sped up to walk next to Tsuki.

"Don't worry." Tsuki didn't bother to look at him, trying to get the man to take his 'forgiveness' and leave him alone. "It's just a touchy subject."

"Ah…then why don't I buy you dinner as an apology?"

"Eh?!" Tsuki looked at him, wide-eyed. "Oh, I could never—"

"I insist. It was very rude of me to pry."

"It's really okay—"

"No, it is not. Come. We'll go to a proper restaurant."

The man grabbed Tsuki's hand.

"Um, um, I—"

The man tugged Tsuki along. The blond glanced up at him, unsure of what to do.

'_**He doesn't see like a shady character. But can I really trust him?'**_

* * *

"Do you drink, Tsukishima?"

"Eh, um, no."

"Hmm, ah, waiter." The man raised a hand to beckon the raven-haired waiter. "Will you get us some champagne?"

"Of course, Sir." The man bowed and went off.

"Oh, no. I couldn't—"

"Don't worry. If you don't like it, I'll finish it."

"No, I mean, you've already spent so much on me…" Tsuki looked down at the half-eaten chow mien and sweet and sour pork.

"Haha, it's not just for you, Tsukishima!" The man boomed as the man returned with a bucket of ice and champagne bottle buried upside down in it.

The man pulled the bottle out and popped the cork off with a loud bang, then began to pour a glass for him and Tsukishima.

"Houshigawa-san, I really shouldn't…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's fine to have _a _drink."

'_**But I'm a minor…'**_

Tsukishima took the champagne cup. He swirled around the alcohol, more bubbles surfacing.

'…_**Maybe…just a sip.'**_

He put it to his lips.

"Mm." Tsuki pulled it away.

"Is it bad?" Houshigawa asked.

"It's …bubbly."

Houshigawa laughed heartedly. "Well, it _is _champagne."

Tsukishima nodded, blushing a bit, then took another sip.

Houshigawa eyed the young blond as he took another gulp of his drink.

Tsuki finished off his drink and smiled slightly. _**'**__**Champagne's…pretty good.'**_

"Would you like another?"

"Oh, no, I shouldn't—"

"It's really fine." Houshigawa refilled his own cup. And spilt some on the table cloth. "Ah…"

"Um…"

"Jeez, haha." Houshigawa grabbed Tsuki's glass and put it on his thigh so as not to spill it, out of Tsuki's eyesight. As he poured the champagne, he precariously dropped two small dissolvable tablets into the liquid. He swirled the drink around to get rid of the bubbles, Tsuki thinking he was getting rid of the natural bubbles of the drink.

Houshigawa finally handed it back, some bubbles still rising to the surface.

Tsuki stared at the remaining bubbles floating up the wall of the glass dissipated like they had the first time.

"Um, I don't think I—"

"Just one more won't hurt anything." Houshigawa smiled, kindly.

Tsuki stared at the drink, swishing it around in the cup before taking another swallow of it.

'_**One more won't be so bad.'**_

Houshigawa smiled maliciously.

"It's really bubbly." Tsukishima said.

"Maybe next time we should order wine."

"Oh, no this is fine. Really. Thank you very much for dinner." Tsuki finished off his drink.

"You're welcome." Houshigawa called the waiter for the bill.

Tsuki looked at the clock. _**'**__**It's already ten. Oh, crap.'**_

Tsuki stood.

"Leaving so soon?" Houshigawa asked as he paid the bill.

"I'm afraid so." Tsuki wrapped the scarf around his neck then tossed his bag over his shoulder. "It's really late. I need to…"

Tsuki's eyes widened as he nearly stumbled, lightheadedness encasing his mind. _**'**__**Eh?'**_

"Are you okay?" Houshigawa came over and held Tsukishima's shoulder worrily.

"Um, yes, I…I'm just a little lightheaded."

"Did you have too much to drink?"

"I don't…think so…"

Tsuki's legs weakened. Houshigawa wrapped and arm around the blonds' waist. Tsuki's head flopped back slightly, his cheeks flushed, panting, eyes glassy and half-closed.

"Hahaha! I didn't take you for a lightweight, Tsukishima."

Tsuki eyes tried to focus on Houshigawa's face. His voice sounded as if Tsuki had pulled his scarf up over his ears.

"Excuse me, is he okay?" a waiter came over, his bright pink eyes that matched Delic's bright with concern.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure he's fine. He's just a lightweight went it comes to the booze." Houshigawa said.

"Ah, I see. Do you need assistance?"

"Nah, I got him."

"Um…okay. Are you sure he's alright?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine."

Houshigawa raised Tsuki to his feet and put him in a chair. The raven-haired waiter stared at Tsuki for a long while then noticed one of his other tables calling for him. So, he turned and left the blond with his friend.

"Here, let me give you a ride home." Houshigawa said.

"Oh, no, I…couldn't burden you—"

"It's no burden, Tsukishima."

Tsuki's head swam. His vision blurred then focused. Then he felt Houshigawa come back around and help Tsuki to his feet. He led the blond to the door.

The two were outside now, heading to a black limo with tinted windows. It reminded Tsuki of Shiki's car.

Houshigawa helped Tsuki in then followed.

Once the door closed, they drove off.

"I...live on OO Street." Tsuki said, glancing out the window.

Houshigawa didn't answer.

Tsuki's panting became louder as they drove, his body starting to feel hot. Blackness was beginning to cloud his vision. He squeezed his eyes tight shut then opened them quickly, sunspots dotting his vision. He held himself tightly as if that would halt the heat that was taking him over.

Tsuki glanced out the window.

And was surprised to see the car drive by OO Street.

"Eh?" Tsuki pushed himself up slightly so he was sitting on his rump. "Um, Houshigawa-san?"

Houshigawa didn't answer, sipping on a glass of scotch.

'_**He's ignoring me?'**_

Tsuki started to feel something very wrong about this situation, even with his mind completely muddled.

Just then, Tsuki's phone rang, making the blond jolt. He struggled to pull the device out of his pants pocket, but when he did, he saw it was Delic. He quickly flipped the phone open and lazily put it to his ear.

"Hello, Nii-san." Tsuki panted.

"_Tsuki, where you at?"_

"I'm, um." Tsuki looked out the window. "I'm at—"

Houshigawa took the phone from him.

"Eh?"

"_Hey, Tsuki—" _Houshigawa closed it.

"What are you…you doing?" Tsuki sat up, groaning slightly as he looked at the man that was making him feel scared.

"Just relax, Tsukishima." Houshigawa pressed his foot against Tsuki's shoulder and pushed onto his back. "Take a load off."

"Uhn, what…" Tsuki was having trouble keeping his eyes opened and before long, blackness took him over.

* * *

Immense pain took over Tsukishima's hands. He wanted to scream but he didn't have the strength to even open his eyes, let alone open his mouth. Falling in and out of consciousness, he could feel wetness incasing his fingertips almost immediately after the pain.

Then something hard slammed into the side of his face. He let out a caterwaul and his eyes opened a slit, the effects of the roofies beginning to fade.

Another fist came across the opposite side of his face. He groaned this time and tried to roll over onto his side, brining his arms up to try and shield his face. The liquid on his fingertips dripped onto his glasses, cheeks, and scarf. His arms were pulled away and another fist slammed his cheek, sending his glasses off his face.

"Stop—" Tsukishima tried to pull away from them.

Tsuki's scarf was pulled of him, making him exclaim from nearly being choked. Then his arm was yanked into a head lock, his face pressed against a broad back.

More pain cascaded over his fingers. He screamed and tried to pull his arm free, pushing against the back of whoever was pressed against him. Another pair of hands grabbed his wrist and a handful of his hair. His arm was yanked behind his back. He groaned then more pain took over that hand.

Tsukishima screamed, tears flowing down his bruised cheeks. "Lemme go! Let go! It hurts!"

Suddenly, the two figures were gone, dropping Tsuki onto the floor. Tsuki pushed himself up only to feel unbearable pain lace down his back. He screamed, eyes wide, tilting his head back. Tsuki glanced over his shoulder to see the cord of a whip before it was brought back down on his skin.

Tsuki screamed.

The man brought the whip up again.

"That's enough."

The three men turned around, nonchalantly. "Yes, sir."

Tsukishima tired to hold down his sobs as he sat up. He looked around himself, trying to find his glasses so he could see where he was. Even if they were cracked, he could deal with it.

A man walked over and kneeled down in front of him. Tsuki instinctively backed away. Cold steel touched his face. He flinched.

"Looking for these?" the man asked.

Tsuki hesitantly reached up and touched the object.

'_**My glasses.'**_

He went to take them only for them to he pulled out of his reach. Instead a metal bracelet—at least that's what it felt like—was snapped on around his wrist. It wasn't tight so he could move his wrist just fine but as he felt it, his hands trailed down the more-than-necessary long chain that connected to it till he found the end of the connection in a hinge on the floor.

"We doubt you'd go anywhere even without the chain, but better safe than sorry." One of them said.

They then exited, leaving Tsuki along in his own wallow of pain.

* * *

Hachimenroppi sighed as he looked at his clock on his phone. _**'**__**Shit. Tsuki will be dropping off the mail any minute now.' **_Roppi's brow turned into a scowl._** '**__**I won't be able to handle seeing him again. At least, not yet.'**_

An exasperated sigh caught Roppi's attention. Ducking into an alleyway, he saw a young brown-haired boy carrying a white mail bag, heading down the road to Roppi's apartment.

'_**Hmm?' **_Roppi watched carefully.

The boy went up to the mail boxes and started putting letters in their designated places. Then he pulled out a parcel. He opened up Roppi's mail box and tried to fit it in. But the parcel was too long. Letting out another sigh of exasperation, he crammed it in as far as he could get it then turned and walked away.

Once the boy was out of sight, Roppi came out of hiding. _**'**__**Did Tsuki switch routes?'**_

Pain resonated in his chest from that thought. For a moment he was sure he was going to cry. Then he closed his eyes tight shut and shook his head furiously. The act earned him a funny look from some of the lowlife gang men in the alleyway behind him but he didn't care.

'_**No, that's a normal thing to do. Anyone would want nothing to do with a person who tried to rape them.'**_

Roppi composed himself then went up to his mail box and pulled out the parcel. It was addressed to Roppi but no return address. Roppi's eyes narrowed.

'_**It's not a homemade bomb, is it?' **_

Roppi shook the parcel. When no ticking could be heard, he gave it another shake. Still nothing. Then he tossed it on the ground. Still nothing.

"Hmm." Roppi picked up the parcel and headed to his home.

Once inside, he turned on a lamp—hissing at the brightness—and sat on the floor with the parcel in front of him.

Attentively, he opened the parcel, pulling the packing tape off in a droll matter.

The box flaps opened.

And the contents of the box made Roppi's eyes widened in horror.

* * *

Celty Sturulson stared at the caller ID of her cell phone, not recognizing the number. Shinra glanced over her shoulder before she handed the phone to him, gesturing him to answer it and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"_Um, hello." _A timid, male voice—who to Shinra sounded like a teen—said. _"__Is, um, Celty Sturulson there?"_

"May I ask whose calling?"

"_Um, Hachimenroppi."_

Shinra read from Celty's body language she knew who it was and that he wasn't an enemy—which made the doctor pout.

"She's listening in. What do you need?"

"_Um, I need a ride to Shinjuku. I-I-I would walk but this is important. It can't-can't wait. I'll pay her if she wants—"_

"Why do you need to go to Shinjuku?"

"…_I…I need to see Orihara Izaya."_

"Oh—"

"You're very bad at setting appointments, aren't you, Roppi-chan?" the needed raven said.

"_Izaya?" _Roppi voiced. _"__You're with Celty? Where are you?"_

"I'm visiting an old friend in Ikebukuro."

"Where_?!"_

Izaya chuckled. "Why? What do you need?"

"_I-I…it's a…private matter. I need to speak with you in person."_

"Oh, someone's taking precautions."

"_I don't know if this phone line is being tapped. So, I really need to—"_

"I don't know~, Roppi-cha~n! today's my day off and—"

"_IZAYA PLEASE!" _Izaya's eyes widened to the desperate tone in the photographer's voice. _"__Please, please. This is important. Please?"_

Izaya was silent. Then he said, "I'll send Celty over to pick you up."

Izaya could hear Roppi beam on the other end. _"__Th-thank you."_

He hung up.

The room was silent for a moment then Izaya broke it with a chuckle. "Wow~. For Hachimenroppi to beg and then thank me, he must be very desperate. Wonder if I should be scared."

* * *

Hachimenroppi sat on the steps leading to his apartment, rocking back and forth, his hood over his head, clutching the parcel to his chest.

Celty cautiously approached the raven, worried from him and also herself in case he did something.

Roppi didn't notice her presents until she hesitantly tapped his shoulder.

The raven jumped almost violently, causing Celty to back away just as quick as he looked up. He also backed up, until he realized who it was.

"Ce-Celty, huh-hi."

Celty stared at the raven, knowing he was in bad shape. His lips were raw from constant chewing and his eyes were bloodshot and dry. He looked paler than he did when the two first met and his hair was a disheveled heap atop his head.

_:Are you okay?:_ she typed up, knowing it was a stupid question.

"I'm—I-I…just need to see Izaya…"

Celty nodded and hesitantly drew closer to manifest a helmet. Roppi refused to release the parcel as he got on the back of Celty's bike. He wrapped one arm around her back and buried his face in her shoulder blades.

He reminded Celty of an abused child clinging to his savior.

They drove off without a word. The black bike drove slower than she usually would because the small raven was only holding onto her with one hand. But she wasn't going to try to pry him away from whatever was in that parcel. Instead of being back in ten minutes, it took them nearly thirty to finally come up back in front of her and Shinra's apartments.

Celty typed up, _:You go on ahead. We're on the top floor.: _and pointed to the elevator.

Roppi nodded, entering the lift as Celty began walking her bike into the garage. Roppi clicked the top floor and waited anxiously for the doors to open.

Roppi was met with violent yelling and soft laughter. Automatically, Roppi wanted to turn and run, to hide somewhere so that the person yelling wouldn't turn to him and continue with the verbal assault. But he was here for a reason. He couldn't let his fear control him right now. Entering the apartment, Roppi saw a blond bartender raising a fist to the person the red-eyed raven needed the most.

"Wait!" Roppi yelled, running in.

The red raven was trembling slightly. Usually he would never do things like this. Try and stop a fight. But he kept reminding himself that necessity trump desire.

And so, tossing the parcel onto the counter, Roppi ran over and grabbed Shizuo's striking arm. He closed his eyes tight shut, scared that now the blond would undoubtly turn to him with his fist instead.

The bartender glared at him. "The fuck—"

"Wait, Shizuo," Roppi said, looking up at the scariest man in Ikebukuro with slight fear. "I need him. Fight with him another time."

He wasn't scared of Shizuo, himself—if he had been then he would have never taken pictures of him that time before—but he was scared of this situation that was caused. That he was in a room, unable to run because of the person he had to talk to, unable to hide because he didn't know the layout of the house, with the high possibly of being hurt.

In all honesty, if Izaya was about to be punched, he would actually be on the sidelines, taking pictures and laughing And even if the raven was needed and he couldn't afford for Izaya to be injured, he still wouldn't be reluctant to stop Shizuo.

If only he wasn't so shaken right now.

With fear already brewing inside of him, anxiety and paranoia were sending him back to when he was a child.

To when he was helpless and vulnerable.

Back to when all he could do was wait and hope that the pain would stop.

"Haaah?" Shizuo released Izaya, who scampered over to the parcel, and grabbed Roppi instead. "You're that fucking photographer."

"Shizuo—" Shinra started

Roppi felt fear in every part of his body. But he refused to allow the emotion to show. "Have your pissing was with Izaya another time. I need him right now."

Shizuo snapped. "YOU—"

"Roppi-chan, why do you have an envelope full of bloody fingernails?"

The fist that was aimed at Roppi's face froze as the sentence broke through Shizuo's rage-clouded mind. Roppi closed eyes opened.

Celty walked over and separated the two as Roppi began to tremble uncontrollably, hugging himself. Shizuo and Celty weren't sure if it was because he was almost hit by Shizuo, although Izaya knew it was because of the contents of the parcel.

"Isn't this Tsuki's scarf?" Izaya asked. "It's covered in blood."

Tears started to flow. "I-I got that…in the mail today…"

"Ah." Izaya pulled out a letter and read it off. "'Hello, Hachimenroppi. I won't waste your time on niceties. As you can see, I have your lover, Tsukishima.'—Haha, lovers? This guy doesn't even know what he's talking about.—'Don't worry, he's no dead, he's only a little roughed up. But if you refuse to comply with my demands, he'll be the closest thing to it.'—that's _so _clique, hahaha—'Tomorrow or the next day, I'll send you another letter telling you my demands. Just sit tight. And have a good night.'—haha he rhymed." Izaya chuckled. "What an amateur."

"It doesn't take a pro to kidnap an idiot like Tsuki." Roppi said. "He probably willingly entered the car, fucking dipshit."

"Hmm." That made Izaya pause. I thought he was just innocent but if that's the case then maybe he's a little stupid too."

"He is stupid." Roppi wiped some of the tears off his cheeks. "He doesn't know shit about the underground. Fucking gangs and yakuza. He didn't even know who Heiwajima Shizuo was."

That made Izaya let out a loud, monosyllabic laugh before he covered his mouth. He then cleared his throat. "So, what do you want me to do, Roppi-chan? Don't you think this is an issue for the police?"

"You know I can't go to the police. Besides, if I do, they might do something rash to Tsuki."

Izaya eyed him. _**'**__**So, even with the one he loves in danger, he still won't go to the police.'**_ Izaya hypothesized a scenario as to why as he chuckled and tilted his head with closed eyes."True, true. So, what do you want me to do? Find Tsuki. Or his kidnappers?"

"Both."

"And your way of paying?"

"You shady bastard." Shizuo growled before Roppi could answer. "His friends in danger and you still want money?"

"Well, I have to make a living, Shizuo-chan."

"We all know you have plenty of money! You don't—"

"Pissing. War. Another. Time!" Roppi yelled, giving Shizuo a shove away from Izaya. "Besides, this has absolutely nothing to do with you so butt the fuck out!"

That earned a surprised look from the blond.

Roppi turned back to Izaya. "Name what you want."

"Oh?"

"Just name it. Money, drugs, sex, I don't care. I'll do anything for you—"

Izaya's movements caught everyone by surprise. Moving around the table, Izaya grabbed Roppi by the chest of his coat and slammed him onto the counter. Roppi exclaimed as his face contorted in pain then he groaned as Izaya grabbed a handful of hair on the back of his head and tilted his head back so the smaller raven had to look at him.

"Izay—" Shinra started, all three moving toward the two but fell silent when Izaya began to talk, ignoring their presences.

"You know, I'm pretty sure we had this conversation before. Have you forgotten that saying you'd do anything _for _me means I can do anything _to you_. And _their_ request is still up for grabs."

Fear flashed in Roppi's eyes and he gripped Izaya's coat around his biceps tightly. He began to shake. Then he tilted his head down.

"Fine."

Izaya's eyes widened. "Hah?"

"I'll do it." Roppi's trembles intensified, looking up at his savior with desperate eyes. "Just help me bring Tsuki back."

Izaya's eyes remained wide. Then a smile spread across his face.

Then he fell into a fit of laughter on the floor. As Izaya rolled around, holding his sides and beginning to choke, Roppi sat up and pulled his coat up to around his shoulder. The three stared at Izaya, then Celty came around towards Roppi as if to offer comfort.

"Who would have ever thought that the hater-of-all-humans, slut of the Awakusu-kai would actually fall in love? Hahahahaha! On my sides hurt, hahaha! So, this is what it takes to bend you, huh? I can't believe it. You fell in love with a human. And not just any human, but a blushing blond idiot. Hahahahahaha."

"…Shut up…"

Izaya continued his fit of laughter for a moment before sitting up and dusting himself off.

"Alright. We have a deal. Let me make a few calls."

Izaya's actions contradicted to his words. He stood staring at Roppi, that smug smile on his face.

"What?" Roppi glanced at him.

"Nothing." Izaya walked past him, that smile still in place. "I was just imagining what kind of face you'd make if Tsuki was to die."

Roppi's eyes widened and he turned from trembling to full-out shaking—horribly. "HE'S NOT GOING TO DIE!"

Izaya glanced over his shoulder at Roppi. He smiled when he saw the horrified, shaken expression on Roppi's face.

As Izaya went into the entry way with a phone to his ear, Celty tried to console Roppi. She was able to get him to sit on the couch but his shaking wouldn't stop and he was beginning to rock back and forth as he hugged himself.

Izaya came back in a few minutes, texting on a blue slide phone. He glanced at Roppi.

"Heh, I haven't seen you like that in years, Roppi-chan. I'm pretty sure the last time I saw you like that was when I threatened to turn you into the police as a missing child."

Roppi glared up at Izaya but he held himself tighter.

Izaya chuckled once then pulled a knife out of his pocket. He tossed it onto the coffee table in front of Roppi.

Celty typed a message to Izaya. _:Are you trying to help him or hurt him worse?:_

"Ah, sorry, sorry. Roppi's just too fun to not poke fun at. Besides, Roppi cuts himself when he gets stressed. It _supposedly _helps." Izaya stuffed his phone in his pocket and grabbed Roppi's wrist. Roppi rebuked but only for a moment. Izaya pulled up Roppi's sleeve. "Eh? No new cuts. Strange, I would think you would have tried to relieve stress by now."

Roppi didn't answer, his eyes staring intently at the knife.

Shizuo batted Izaya's hand away then draped his arm over Roppi's shoulder, pulling the surprised photographer into an embrace.

"Leave him alone, flea." The ex-bartender said. "Go do what you need to do."

Roppi's eyes remained wide for a moment, but then they slightly closed, a scared, yet relieved expression on his face. As if being held was a better relief than cutting himself.

Izaya stared at Roppi. _**'**__**Not pushing him away, huh? He must really be shaken.'**_

Izaya grinned. "Well, I can't do much now. I need to go home so I can conduct more research. So, Roppi-chan, why don't you just go home too? I'll call you tomorrow—"

"Tomorrow?! We can't wait that long!" Roppi would have stood if Shizuo hadn't tightened his hold when he felt the red raven's muscles bunch up.

"Don't worry, Roppi-chan. The note said to sit tight till tomorrow. That's the best you can do right now. Have you eaten today?"

"…I don't remember."

That earned a surprised looked from the three bystanders. Izaya only sighed. "I'll buy you dinner then. Come, come."

Izaya held out his hand.

Roppi's eyes flashed from Izaya's outstretched hand to the floor. Then finally, hesitantly, he took the informants offer.

Izaya yanked Roppi to his feet roughly, causing the photographer to stumble. Holding the parcel under his arm, Izaya tugged Roppi out the door.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm going to have to tell you something that might make you unhappy: I just now started on writing part too. And I'm only one page in. It took me about a month or so with motivation to write part one of this, but that was also with school and the sort. And I don't have that much motivation to write part two so it may take me longer. But I'll do it, not matter what because I like this story. **

**So, the point of this little author's note is that...blatantly, I'm stalling finishing this part. I didn't think I would be so quick to write this. I mean I published this damn story on 6/25 /14. Literally a month ago! And I'm almost done with it! For fuck sakes, it took me only two months to write _Who Are You?_ but a good six months to publish it and I'm still not done with that shit. T.T I didn't think this would go by to quick. I didn't know~. T0T**

**So, recapping all this, I'm only a page in to part two; I don't know the beginning evens for part two, just the dramatic chunk at the end; and I'm going to stall putting more of these chapters on till I got more to go off of for part two. I'm not stopping, it's just going to take me a bit longer to do so.**


	15. Chapter 13

Pain rammed into Tsuki's stomach. His eyes opened wide and saliva splattered out of his mouth as the foot connected to his torso retracted.

"Wake up." A man said.

Tsuki wrapped his arms around his stomach, bringing his knees up as his chain rattled from the movement.

"Hey," a gentle hand fell on Tsuki's shoulder, making him flinch. He opened his eyes. Gentle eyes stared down at him. "If you do as we tell you we won't hurt you, okay?"

"Eh?"

Another man—the one Tsuki assumed had been the one who had kicked him—came around and grabbed Tsukishima's shoulders. The man pushed him down, the gentle one placing a hand under his head so he didn't smack his cranium on the ground.

"Eh? Wa-wait…"

The man grabbed either side of Tsuki's shirt. Tsuki opened his mouth to question yet again but he didn't get the chance as some of the buttons snapped off his white shirt when the man forced the fabric apart and open.

Tsuki exclaimed loudly and pushed against the man's shoulder. "What are you—"

A fist impacted with his cheek, making Tsuki caterwaul. He held his already bruised—now rebruised—face as he lied on his side.

"We told you, we won't hurt you if you do as we say." The gentle one said.

**_'_****_Are they trying to play good cop, bad cop?'_**

The supposed gentle one flipped Tsukishima back onto his back then rubbed a soft hand down his neck over his chest.

Tsukishima twitched.

The other man grabbed Tsuki's belt and gave it a hard yank, unfastening it but not bothering to pull it out of the slips of his pants.

"Wai…" Tsuki's protest was blocked with a soft kiss. His eyes widened in surprise.

Then his pants were unbuttoned.

Tsuki broke the kiss. "Wai-wai-wait! No, stop!"

Tsukishima thrashed wildly, feeling his foot and hand connect with both men before he was able to pull away from them. His chain remained slack, though he knew he was close to the end of his links. He stood on shaky legs…

Only to have a foot slam into the back of his knees. He let out a call of surprise as his legs gave away and he fell onto his back again. Then his eyes widened as a foot pressed against his throat.

"Fucking shit." The man—the one who had been hitting Tsuki the most—said as he applied more pressure.

Tsukishima choked, grabbing the man's shin. He tried to push him away but that only brought more pressure to his throat.

"St-stop." Tsuki gasped.

"Hey," a third voice said. "Don't be too rough. We were just meant to hurt him."

"Tch." The foot was pulled away.

Tsuki rolled over as he gasped, holding his throat.

One man kneeled down in front of him, catching the blonds' attention. A hand brushed through his hair then grabbed a handful and yanked his head back.

"Ow—km!" Tsuki's eyes widened as something began to push into his mouth.

**_'_****_His…'_**

"Mm! Nm!" Tsuki pushed against the man's hips, turning his head to try and pull the cock out of his mouth.

His movements were successful. Tsuki coughed and tried to tilt his head down, only for the hand on his head to yank his head farther back and another fist to ram into his side right under his ribs.

Tsuki screamed, excruciating pain encasing him. He fell on his side and wrapped his arms around himself. His legs kicked, his fingertips digging into his undamaged side.

"Tsuki-kun," the gentle man—who was the owner of the cock that had been in his mouth—rubbed a hand over Tsuki's cheek. "Just do as we say. It'll end quicker and we won't hurt you."

"Fuck you!" Tsuki clenched his teeth, tears streaking his cheeks. He honestly didn't care about being vulgar or being polite anymore. "Go away, leave me alone."

Tsuki's face was pressed into the carpet. "You little shit."

"Tsuki-kun—"

"Don't call me that!"

The rough man laughed as he pushed down on Tsuki's shoulder blades. "I thought Houshigawa said he was a bashful shit. Doesn't seem very shy to me."

**_'_****_Houshigawa?'_**

"I think trying to be nice is a lost cause." The man pulled Tsuki's head back up. "Suck him off."

"Screw you."

A fist connected to his bruised side. Tsuki caterwauled.

"Do it."

Tsuki turned his head away.

"Psssh, fine then."

The man unzipped Tsuki's pants and pulled at them.

Tsuki exclaimed, "Stop!"

The blind blond pushed against the man's hands but it did little good. The man was stronger than him.

"Stop, stop." Tsuki pleaded.

The man laughed, Tsuki's ass exposed. He leaned down and bit the blonds' ear hard, drawing blood.

"Ow—"

"You've only got two entrances. Choose one." A pressure began to build against Tsuki's hole.

Tsuki's eyes widened. "Wa-WAIT!"

The man listened, surprisingly, pausing his movements.

Tsuki trembled, clenching his fists. He clenched his eyes tight shut and clenched his teeth hard enough to make them ache.

Then he tilted his head back up. The rough man grabbed Tsuki's head again and yanked it back even farther. Tsuki clenched his teeth in pain then slowly opened his mouth.

He only opened it a slit before the bigger-than-average cock pushed in.

"Mm, km."

Tears streaked Tsuki's cheek as the organ pushed into his mouth. He choked, wanting to push it out when it touched the back of his throat and triggered a gag reflex. He coughed, slowly backed his head up, then glanced up at the man though he couldn't see his face due to not having his glasses.

Tsukishima shifted his hips so they were underneath him, pulling his pants back up so the rough man couldn't go back on his word. The rough man followed Tsuki, pressing his back against the blonds' though Tsuki could feel he had clothed his erection.

The gentle man brushed a hand though Tsuki's hair, making the blond twitch.

"He's not very good at it." The rough man said.

"He's a virgin." The third man in the room—who Tsuki wasn't aware was there till that moment—said pointingly. "Of course he won't be good."

The rough man chuckled. "Here, I'll help you."

The rough man wrapped his hand under Tsuki's chin so his fingers were on either of the blonds' cheek. He squeezed the side of the teens' face, forcing his mouth open more. Then the rough man forced Tsuki's head forward, the cock going down his throat.

Tsuki's eyes widened as pain wrapped the inner walls of his throat and his air supply was cut.

Tsuki groaned in protest, pushing against the man's hips. He thrashed, pushing against both of them until his mouth was freed and he was on his hands and knees away from the two, huffing and coughing.

"You fucking shit!" the rough man grabbed Tsuki by his hair and yanked him back.

"Ow, ow, stop!" Tsuki reached up and grabbed the man's wrist, the chain rubbing against his cheek.

"Not so rough." The gentle man said.

"Shut it!"

"Stop it, hurts." Tsuki groaned.

"Good."

The gentle man touched the rough man's shoulder, signaling for him to stop. The man then stooped down in front of Tsuki. Tsuki flinched away.

"Why'd you do that, Tsuki-kun?" the gentle man grazed his hand over the blonds' cheek in a soothing manner. "You were doing okay."

Tsuki looked up at him, being able to make out some of his features now that he was closer. But he then adverted his eyes, holding himself.

"I couldn't breathe…"

The rough man laughed, cynically.

"Here, just relax your throat muscles and keep your jaw slack, okay?"

Tsuki looked up at him then adverted his eyes again. He closed his eyes tight shut and nodded.

The gentle man stood back up, holding a hand on Tsuki's head to keep him still.

Tsuki stared at the member, trying to force his body to relax, nervous that he was tensing his throat unknowingly. Placing his hands on the man's hips so he could push him away if need be, he put the member back in his mouth.

Tsuki closed his eyes tight shut, tears streaking his cheeks. Disgust over took his very core, hot shame following after it. He tried to imagine that the man he held in his mouth was Roppi-san. The thought of the raven's gentle hand on his head made most of the disgust vanish, though even hotter shame incased him for imagining Roppi-san.

A hand wrapped around his member, making him twitch.

"Ha, you getting horny?" the rough man asked, leaning forward.

"No way." The third man said in slight disbelief. "He's getting hard?"

"A little~" the man fisted Tsuki's member and began stroking it.

"Mm." Tsuki reached down and pushed against the hand, the chain grazing against his bare hip and lighting goose pimple down his legs .

The rough man chuckled. His other hand gripped both of Tsuki's wrists and held them out a little way in front of his body, out of reach of the other hand holding his member.

The rough man continued his strokes.

"Mmk." Tsuki's hips shifted, rubbing against the sadistic man's already hard erection.

"Haha, pretty big for a brat your age, hmm?" the man's hand moved faster as his hand became slick with pre-cum.

"Hm km." Tsuki arched his back as his erection grew to fullness. He took his mouth off. "Stop—nn."

"Ah ah ah," the man tutted, turning Tsuki's head back up to the gentle man's cock.

Tsuki took it back in his mouth, the man squeezing his jaws so he couldn't close it.

The gentle man began pivoting his hips into Tsuki's mouth when the blond became too distracted to keep moving on his own.

"Hm, mm." Tsuki's hips shifted.

"Keep that up and I'll stuff it in your ass." The rough man said.

Tsuki's eyes widened. He tried to pull away from him, trying to get his hands free.

"Careful." The gentle man said—most-likely mistaking Tsuki's reaction as a burst of pleasure. "He's a teen so he's prone to come quickly."

"Pssh." The rough man took both his hands away.

Tsuki put his hands on the ground, tilting his head back slightly—inadvertently letting the gentle man go deeper into his mouth. Tsuki almost choked and pulled off, panting heavily while a stream of saliva connecting his tongue to the tip.

"Quit pulling off." The rough man shoved his head forward.

Tsuki turned his head so his temple rested against the gentle man's hip—his ear touching something cold and steel and almost instantly, Tsuki knew it was a knife. "Nee-need to _hah hah _catch my…breath…"

"Fucking annoyance."

"Let him catch his breath. He's not hurting anything."

"He's hurting my patience. Just let me stuff his ass and get it over with."

"Don't stuff him." A new, fourth voice—making all of them look over—said. Tsuki recognized it, but he couldn't see who it was. "Hachimenroppi won't forgive us if we pop his bud."

Tsuki's eyes widened. **_'Then does that mean this is forgivable?'_**

"Tch, fine." The rough man pushed Tsuki's pants down. "Close your legs properly, brat."

"What are you—!"

The man's cock rubbed in between Tsuki's thighs.

"Eh—"

The man made Tsuki close his thighs so that he was basically holding the throbbing organ.

"Uh—stop!"

"Keep sucking." The man turned his head back to the cock.

Tsuki took the member back into his mouth as the rough man began thrusting his hips, his cock sliding in between his thighs.

"Mm!" **_'It's hot. My thighs. Feels like they're burning.'_**

"Haha, you've got such smooth legs. Do you shave them? Heard you were a faggot, trying to get down Hachimenroppi's pants. Wouldn't be surprised if you did more faggot things like that."

Tsuki muttered something.

"What was that?" the rough man pulled Tsuki's head back by his head.

Tsuki glanced over his shoulder, glaring at him. "I said, you don't have a right to call me a faggot when you're doing this to a seventeen-year-old boy. Faggot."

The room was silent.

Then,

"YOU FUCKING SHIT!"

Tsuki was flipped over onto his back and a fist connected to his cheek. Tsuki caterwauled then another fist slammed into his opposite cheek.

"Hey, not so rough—"

The chain to Tsuki's restraint was suddenly wrapped around his neck and pulled from both ends, cutting off his air supply indefinitely and immediately. Tsuki's eyes widened. His legs kicked and his fingers tried to come between the chain and his neck so he could breath even if it was just a little bit.

"Ugh, un. Stah-stop—"

"Hey, we're only supposed to hurt him." The gentle man came around and touched the rough man's shoulder. "We'll be in deep shit if we kill him."

"Tch. I know." His hands released, the chain loosening.

Tsuki gasped loudly then coughed and rubbed his throat, rolling over slightly—he would have rolled over fully if the rough man wasn't in between his legs. He rested for a moment, his vision starting to go black at the corners. Someone unwrapped the chain—he couldn't focus enough to see who as extreme lightheadedness took him over.

The rough man grabbed Tsuki's pants around his thighs and pulled them off, raising the blonds legs above his head. Tsuki blushed crimson but couldn't make any form of protest yet.

"*cough*…Wa-wa-wait!"

"Shut up, I'm not going to stuff you!"

"Stop! *cough*" Tsuki pushed against the man as he leaned forward, hiking the blonds legs around his hips. "Enough! Haven't you done enough? Just…stop already. *cough cough*"

"Peh. 'Haven't we done enough'. None of us have cum yet."

Tsuki glared at him, tears flooding his fake green orbs as he coughed two more times before his throat felt like it recovered. Then he closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"Get it over with then."

There was a short silence then the rough man laughed heartedly. "Alright, close your legs properly then!"

The rough man pressed Tsuki's legs together and tossed his knees over his shoulder. Tsuki clenched his fists, feeling nervous when he realized the man's crotch was level to his entrance. Then he relaxed a little when the man let his knees fall off his shoulder and held his ankles so his cock rubbed against his thighs.

Tsuki swallowed as he spread his thighs a little, the man's cock pushing in between his smooth appendages. The man pressed Tsuki's legs together and began drawing his hips back then forward.

Tsuki tried to hold back the tears, his body jolting every time the man moved forward. Hearing his own skin slap against the man's body, hearing the man's perverted panting disgusted him more than having the gentle man in his mouth.

As if on cue, the gentle man moved towards Tsuki's face. Sitting on his haunches, he spread his legs so his thigh was pressed against the blonds' shoulders and a top his head. The man's cock was hovering over Tsuki's head.

Swallowing, he leaned up and took the member into his mouth. The gentle man placed a hand under Tsuki's head so he could rest his neck as his head bobbed.

Tsuki could feel his fingertips digging into the palms of his hands and his knuckles turned red. He knew that if he had nails, his palms would be bleeding. Tsuki closed his eyes tight shut.

"You're pretty cute when you're obedient." The rough man purred.

**_'_****_Shut up already.'_**

He felt a hand graze against his erection then fist it.

"Km." Tsuki took his mouth off. "Don't touch—"

"Keep sucking." The rough man shoved him back to the gentle man's cock. "You're the one who said to get it over with quickly."

Tsuki gagged. But didn't rebuke.

The gentle man stroked Tsuki's head soothingly, reaching over and playing with the tip of the blonds cock. Tsuki flinched.

"Hey, Watanabe, you notice his pubes?"

"I did."

The rough man chuckled. "So you're natural hair color isn't blond, huh?"

That made Tsuki's eyes widen and he pushed down on his shirt hem to hide his pubic hairs.

"Oh? Shy about it, huh? Guess I would be too if I was mutated."

Tsuki's eyes widened in pure rage and he automatically clamped down on the cock in his mouth.

"OW!" the gentle man pulled on Tsuki's head.

The blond released. The gentle man backed away quickly, standing up.

"He bit me!"

"You fucking shit!" the rough man moved Tsuki's hips so his legs were out of the way and went to punch him yet again.

Tsuki slammed his heel into the rough man's temple as hard as he could. The rough man yowled in pain as he fell away from the blond.

Tsuki reached for the knife on the gentle man's hip. Snatching it, he flicked it open and pointed it at the four blurs.

"Tsuki, put that down—" the gentle man started.

"Enough." Tsuki closed his shirts. "Don't touch me again."

"Like you can stop us." The rough man said, taking a intimidating step closer. "You don't even know how to use that."

"Really?" Tsuki held the blade to his own neck.

"Hey—"

"Touch me again and you lose your leverage over Roppi-san."

"Like you'd actually do it."

"You think I won't." Tsuki pushed the blade down hard so it drew blood. Ironically, he knew he had placed the blade over the same spot Roppi had cut him so many weeks ago.

The room fell silent.

"Enough." The fourth man—Houshigawa—said, turning away. "We've got what we needed. Edit it and sent it to Hachimenroppi."

The rough man growled in annoyance before turning away with the other three.

The door closed. Tsuki was left alone. He exhaled loudly and let his hands slip to the floor. He clutched the knife tightly, refusing to let the tears leak from his eyes.

Tsuki put his pants back on, flicking the knife close and shoving it in his pocket. He knew it would most-likely be taken from him once he fell asleep but that didn't matter. He got them to stop. And that's all that he cared about.

* * *

Roppi checked his mail the next morning, sitting on the stairs and waiting for the replacement paper boy to drop it off.

The boy glanced at Roppi suspiciously when he arrived, but didn't bother to over think it. He delivered an orange business envelope and turned away. Roppi leaped to his feet and quickly pulled the envelope out of the box.

The delivery boy looked at him, thinking he was some weirdo or crack addict, and walked away.

Roppi ran up to his apartment. Slamming the door behind him, he fell to his knees as he opened the envelope.

A CD fell out. Roppi glanced it over before rushing to his computer. He cursed it for taking such a long time to power up, and even longer to register and sync the CD.

Once it finally played, Tsuki's caterwaul was the first thing to meet Roppi's ears.

Celty knocked on Roppi's door, the sunset turning black behind her.

No one replied.

She knocked again.

The door cracked open.

"Hi, Celty." Roppi's voice was above a whisper.

She looked up at him. **_'He looks even worse than before.' _**Then she typed up: _:Izaya asked me to pick you up.:_

"Um, th-thank you. B…but…please tell Izaya that his services are no longer required."

**_'_****_Eh?'_**

_:Why?: _Celty pointed her phone at him.

"…hold on…" Roppi closed the door for less than a minute then reopened it and held a CD out to her. "Give that to him. Tell him I'll still…pay him but I don't need his help anymore."

Roppi closed the door.

**_'_****_Eh?'_**

Celty looked at the CD, holding it up to the dimming sunlight.

**_'_****_What spooked him?'_**

Celty didn't get to think much to more of it as her phone rang.

**Caller ID: Shinra**

She answered.

_"__Hello, Celty, my darling. Could you return home for a moment? You see—"_

_"__Where is Tsuki, Shinra?! Don't go calling your chick!"_

**_'_****_Is that Shizuo?'_**

She hung up as she walked down the stairs to her bike.

* * *

Celty sighed as she drove to Shinjuku, carrying two blonds with her—one in a bartender outfit, the other in pink-and-white with matching headphones.

Celty had returned to her home to a blond shaking Shinra violently by his collar, demanding the doctor to tell him where Tsuki was. At first, Celty thought it was Shizuo who was harassing her love but on closer inspection she knew that there were differences. Pink eyes, taller, skinnier. He wasn't Shizuo, but Shinra's older cousin, Delic.

Shinra had accidently told Delic that Tsuki was in trouble, which caused Delic to demand more information. And in the end, Shinra told him: "Go see Izaya." And thus Delic refused to let Celty leave to Shinjuku without her.

And as she was driving on the highway towards Shinjuku, Shizuo—who was on the side of the highway—flagged Celty over. He stated he decided to help the Tsuki brat. Without further explanation as to why, Shizuo straddled the back of the bike while Delic remained in the side-cart.

Celty sighed again, knowing Izaya wouldn't be happy with the two uninvited guests.

Celty drove up to Izaya's apartment, worrying that Shizuo hadn't realized where she had been heading and that now she was here, he would go into a violent outburst.

But surprisingly, Shizuo didn't seem angry. There was an unpleasant scowl on his face as he looked up the building but he did nothing more than that.

Delic was off the bike in an instant and rushing into the building. Shizuo followed at a slower pace. Celty sighed once more before dismounting and heading into the building.

The door was already unlocked by the time the three got there, most-likely Izaya's doing. They rode the elevator in silence, except for Delic's tapping foot and blaring music that could be heard from his headphones.

The three now stood in front of Izaya's apartment, Delic banging on the door, repeatedly and demandingly.

Namie opened the door quickly, a look of annoyed anger on her face. "Would you—"

Her and Delic's eyes widened.

"Oh, Namie…"

Namie's eyes automatically narrowed into a glare of hate. Her hand came out in a quick flash and slapped Delic hard, flinging his headphones off his ears and around his neck.

Celty exclaimed inaudibly while Shizuo's brows rose.

She slammed the door in Delic's face.

There was a loud argument on the other side of the door, then it opened once again. Izaya stood in the doorway this time, glaring back at Namie while Celty replaced Delic's spot in front of the door.

"Where's Roppi?" Izaya asked, his eyes narrowing at the two blonds.

_:He wouldn't come.: _Celty typed up, then pulled out the CD from her breasts. _:He told me to give this to you.:_

"Hmm."

Namie pushed pass Izaya and headed to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" the informant asked.

"Home."

"Why don't you stay?"

"Not if that man-whore's coming in."

The elevator closed.

Izaya chuckled, then stared up at the pink-and-white blond. "Kishitani Delic. Rumored to have slept with every woman in Ikebukuro and on his way to Shinjuku."

"No _every _woman. And I'm not on my way to Shinjuku."

Izaya chuckled again and turned away. "Such a contrast to your little brother. But I commend you for being able to get Namie to stop lusting after her brother long enough to sleep with you."

Delic's eyes narrowed at the mention of his brother, completely ignoring the last part. He followed Izaya into the apartment, Shizuo and Celty behind him.

"Shinra said you know where my brother is." Delic said. "So where is he?"

"I'm not obligated to tell you that information." Izaya sat down in his swivel chair and tented his fingers, smiling up at the Shizuo look-alike. "And he's been gone for quite a while. Why haven't you gone to the police?"

"I did! Those incompetent fuckers told me that I should wait a little bit longer before calling the police next time my brother hangs up on me!"

"Oh?" Izaya didn't sound confused as he reached for his cell phone. "When did you go to see them?"

"Right after Tsuki's call cut off."

"Hmm?"

"Tsuki usually gets home at 8 when working; ten's his curfew when he wants to hang out with friends. I called him at 10:15. He picked up, literally said two words, then it automatically ended. I called back eight times but he didn't pick up. So I called the police. They told me he most-likely was in a non-service area and that stupid shit. So I hung up on them."

"Well, aren't you over-protective?"

"Don't you start. I know who you are and what you love to do. This has nothing to do with me being over-protective, this has everything to do with the whereabouts of my brother. I brought him here to Ikebukuro so he could be happy, not end up getting dragged into your bullshit battles."

"'Brought him here to be happy'? So he was unhappy in Tokyo? Did that have something to do with your family mutation?"

Delic's eyes narrowed and his hands slammed on the desk. Izaya's smirk didn't falter. If anything it broadened.

"You shut your fucking mouth about that. That's not why I'm here and I don't want that spreading around this town."

Izaya chuckled. "If you want to hide your problem, you don't do a good job of it." Izaya touched the bone around his eyes.

Delic's teeth clenched tighter. "_I _don't give a fuck about it. _Tsuki's _the one that does. Now where. Is. My brother?"

Izaya stared up at the pink blond with that cocky smile of his. "You look exactly like Shizu-chan when you're angry."

That earned Izaya a glare from both blonds The raven only chuckled and stood. "Well, you could call the police now. It's been a little over ten hours since you're little disagreement."

"Why would I put my faith in those incompetent fuckers twice?"

Izaya snickered. "So, instead you come to an information broker so you can stalk your brother."

"The fuck is that—"

"Well, if you really want to know, your brother is currently being held for ransom."

Delic's eyes widened. "Ran—who would ransom Tsuki?! Our parents—"

"You're parents aren't the concern. Hachimenroppi is."

"Hachi…HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT ADD UP?!"

"Hachimenroppi has fallen in love with Tsukishima. And the same goes for Tsuki."

"Hah?! That's not—that—fucking idiot!" Delic ruffled his hair wildly. "No wonder he never told me his name. Aagh!"

"You knew your little brother liked a 'he'?"

"Irrelevant. How—is he okay? Are they hurting him? Or just holding him…?"

"Do you really want to know that answer?" Izaya folded his fingers together.

Delic glared down at the table then turned away. "What do they want? Who are they?"

Shizuo pulled out a cigarette.

"Dah, Shizu-chan, no!" Izaya said, glaring at Shizuo and pointing a dainty index finger at the bartender. "Don't smoke in my house! The scent of cigarettes will stick to the wall! Why are you here anyway?"

"Shut up. I wanna help find the Tsuki kid."

"A monster like you can't help unless we need you to break something."

Shizuo glared at him.

Izaya smirked. "Celty, that CD?"

Celty handed it over.

Izaya looked at it, noting the poor quality and easily traceable fingerprints on the back of the CD. "Honestly amateurs."

He put it in his computer.

Tsuki's caterwaul sounded through the speakers. It caught Delic's attention but Izaya skipped it to the end, figuring what was on it.

_"__I know you must be hating me quite a bit Hachimenroppi, but this is really all your fault." _The 'master-mind' said, the camera pointed at the lower half of his face so the top half was hidden. _'I told you to sit tight and instead you go to that informant. I commend you for not going to the police though. Now then, _sit tight_. If you don't, I'll have no choice but to do worse to him."_

"A~mateurs." Izaya said. "Especially since I have the uncut version. Of course they're not going to show how Tsuki made them run with their tails between their legs."

"Hah?" Delic looked at him.

Izaya held up a USB Drive. "I got the uncut version. These men truly are amateurs."

"How'd you get that?" Shizuo growled.

"I have my ways."

Shizuo grabbed Izaya by his shirt and pulled him out of his seat.

"How'd you get it?" Shizuo repeated. "Unless you were _working _with these bastards, you shouldn't have that."

"Not unless one of them is a traitor and likes money more than loyalty."

"Yeah, and how'd you find that guy?"

"When I found out who the kidnapper is."

"You knew this whole time?!" Shizuo began to shake him.

"Of course not. I found out this morning. Which is when I sent Celty to get Roppi." Izaya's grin never faltered, convincing Shizuo that the informant was lying out his ass.

Shizuo reluctantly released him, nevertheless.

Izaya chuckled as he fixed his collar. "But if you're truly curios about how, the traitor in question was actually trying to sell the tape as some sick porn fab. But of course a video like that would not be cleared in any professional porn shop, so he sells them to street gangs and lowlife's, usually pedophiles. He's famous for doing these kind of things so I figured I'd go see if he had anything on our little lost blond."

"And how the fuck did you find him to begin with?" Shizuo growled.

"And what do you mean by 'porn fab'?!" Delic yelled. "What's on the video?!"

"Like I said, do you really want to know that answer?"

Delic didn't answer. His hands were shaking badly now. He looked like he wanted to punch the closest person to him, regardless if it was Shizuo or not. He sure as hell wouldn't mind getting the shit kicked out of him because he knew it would cool his head.

But he never liked taking his angers out on others so instead he turned away and paced back and forth around the living room, kitchen, and office

"And to answer your question, Shizu-chan." Izaya said, sitting back on his desk. "I found him back when I was a sixteen. He kept trying to convince Shiki and I into having sex and letting him film it. Of course, we both refused, and I was half tempted to call the police on him for sexual harassment, but I decided he might me more valuable free than in a cell. Isn't it a good thing I always think ahead?" He tilted his head back and smiled at Shizuo. "I wouldn't have found Tsuki if it weren't for that pervert."

"Peh, you might as well had let him videotape it. Everyone knows you whore yourself for Shiki."

"I would like to see the evidences that indicated this 'everyone'. But, I'll point out that my policy is to not sleep with business partners. After all, anymore chemistry than that can ruin business so I prefer keeping it professional." Then he muttered. "Except for a certain someone."

"What was that?" Shizuo growled.

"Nothing, nothing." Izaya inquired.

"So, who is it?" Delic interrupted, Shizuo eye's filled with suspicion and his mouth open to continue the argument before the other blond sauntered back into the room.

"Have you calmed down now?" Izaya teased.

"Shut the fuck up and tell me who took my brother!" Delic hollered, glaring death at Izaya. He was absolutely through playing games.

Izaya chuckled, then reached into a drawer.

"Roppi is very good at his professional job—well, he was pretty good at his other job too but that's not necessarily important. Anyway, he can get some pretty scandalous pictures that have ruined quite a few people." He pulled out a folder then closed the drawer with his foot. He turned around on the desk so he was facing the three as he glanced through the contents of the folder. "He makes sure to send me a second copy of all the photos he takes in case his gets damaged or ruined." He tossed the folder on the desk.

Shizuo looked at it. Then opened it.

His cheeks flushed red while smoke came from Celty's helmet. Delic looked confused.

The photos were of a slightly wide man with light brown hair in a fine-tailored suit having sex doggy style over a desk with a skinny, straight black-haired girl in a secretary outfit.

Another was the two doing it missionary. Then sideways.

"His name is Houshigawa Jine. He's the president to the main computer distributing company in Ikebukuro. That girl is his secretary."

"You can't tell me Tsuki was kidnapped because some business man was caught having sex with his secretary?" Delic growled. "It's not that life ruining."

"It is when said secretary is your sixteen turning seventeen-year-old daughter."

Delic's eyes widened. Shizuo grimaced in disgust. Celty's shoulders jolted up.

Izaya chuckled. "Houshigawa Makoto." The informant tapped the girl. "She'll be seventeen in this upcoming March."

"That's disgusting!" Shizuo yelled. "Who the fuck would—"

"Now do you see why Houshigawa would kidnap an innocent seventeen-year-old boy so Roppi-chan won't hand the photos over to someone, like, for instance, the newspaper company he works for?"

Shizuo scowled.

Izaya give him a smug smile.

_:We've got the name and motive.: _Celty typed and showed it to Izaya. _:Do we have a place?:_

Izaya chuckled. "Not so far." The informant pulled out another folder, sitting on his desk. "Houshigawa owns many land lots and the company he controls has many warehouses all over the city. Going over and manually searching all of them may draw attention. Which may lead to Tsuki getting hurt."

"So, what do we do?!" Delic yelled. "Sit here with our thumbs up our asses?!"

"We have to wait till they make the next move. Lucky for us, I can track Roppi."

"Hah?"

Izaya sat back down at his computer and began typing and clicking his mouse. "All cell phones now a days have a GPS locater in them so that if their phone goes missing, they can call the company and they'll track it down. There's only one other person that is able to track by phone and that is the police. But then there's me."

"You're a sick fuck." Shizuo said.

"Just be happy I don't do it to your phone. Actually, Roppi's the only one I worry about not being able to find. You can go off and die for all I care."

"Why don't you do that with Tsuki's phone?" Delic asked.

"I did. His cell phone's in the bay."

Delic's eyes widened in horror.

"Don't worry. I checked. There's no drowned blond."

Delic relaxed.

"Roppi's still in his apartment." Izaya said. "Sitting tight, hmm. Peh, honestly, if he wasn't so shaken by all this, he and I probably could have gotten Tsuki-kun back by now. Of course, if Tsuki would've quit coming back every time Roppi chased him away, this wouldn't be an issue."

"Chasing him away, my ass." Delic said, turning away. "His attempts were weak till the latest incident."

"Latest?" Izaya asked.

Delic rummaged his pockets for his cigarettes.

"Roppi slept with some other guy and made sure Tsuki walk in on it. Fuck me. Where are my fucking smokes?"

"Filter."

"Shove it up your ass and out your mouth."

"How charming. Honestly, how are you and Tsuki related?"

"One of us had to be the adult. God fucking fuck, where are they?"

"Here." Shizuo tossed Delic his pack, his unlit cigarette still in his mouth.

"Thanks."

"Smoke _outside_ my apartment, please and thank you." Izaya said.

"Yeah, yeah." Shizuo exited with Delic behind.

Izaya sighed heavily, sitting back in his chair. Then he smiled while glancing out the window.

Celty eyed him. **_'What's he grinning about?' _**

Celty typed up. _:What's so funny?:_

Izaya looked up at her, that smile broadening and a sadistic glint shimmering in his eyes.

"I wonder how Roppi's going to run away from this nightmare?"

* * *

Roppi lied in bed, wanting to sleep so badly but anxiety kept him awake. Images of the video haunted him, refusing him any form of sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, Tsuki's tear-streaked, bruised, and scared face crossed his vision.

**_'_****_Tsuki, I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you. I should have made you leave. I should have done whatever I could to push you away. Because I was selfish…'_** Roppi clenched his teeth and held himself tighter as tears stained his pillow.

* * *

Tsuki lied on his side, using his arm as a pillow with the knife closed and tucked under his side. He knew he was a heavy sleeper and that they would most-likely try to take the weapon from him in his sleep, but if he hid it then maybe he could keep it longer. At least, that was his reasoning.

He stared at his fingerless fingertips with a dull glare.

**_'_****_Sorry, Nii-san. I'm sure you're tearing up the city looking for me. I'm sure you'd be disappointed if you knew I didn't listen to you about Hachimenroppi. I'm sorry, but…I still don't regret falling in love with him.' _**Tsuki smiled.

But all too quickly it faltered.

_"__Hachimenroppi won't forgive us if we pop his bud."_

**_'_****_Would Roppi-san really forgive them for this?'_**

That brought tears to Tsuki's eyes. Clenching his teeth and bringing his legs to his chest in the feeble position, he tired to hold back his sobs as tears stained the sleeve of his shirt.


	16. Chapter 14

Roppi opened his eyes, painfully. He didn't want to wake. His eyes protested loudly to the act but he had to get up. Morning amnesia held him so he couldn't recall why he had to wake up but he just knew he had to. Something to do with the mail. Glancing at his clock, he saw it was nearly an hour pass the time the mail was dropped off.

Everything suddenly clicked in his head what was so important. Immediately, Roppi hurriedly put on his coat and shoes, not bothering to change his clothes, and ran out the door. He nearly tripped going down the stairs, catching himself on the mail boxes. Once he regained his balance, he opened his mail box.

He found a simple envelope in the box. He opened it quickly.

_'__Bring the Houshigawa scandal photos to the warehouse on ZZ street. You've got till seven.'_

Roppi rechecked the times with his phone, cursed when he saw it really was 6:30 knowing that ZZ street was on the complete opposite side of town. He ran back up to his apartment, grabbed the photos, and ran back out.

* * *

"6:55." The rough man said, staring at his phone.

"He's not coming." Tsuki said, more to himself than the others.

"Shut up." The rough man gave him a shove, his head smacking against the window due to his arms being tied behind his back, the knife no longer in his possession either—as he had assumed, it was taken from him while he was sleeping.

"He'll show." Houshigawa said, looking out the window.

"He won't." Tsuki said, pressing himself against the car door. He glanced out the window.

"You're his lover." The gentle man—Watanabe, if Tsuki recalled correctly—said in an almost reassuring tone. "He'll show."

"I'm not his lover. I'm just his mail boy."

"Shut up, already." Houshigawa sounded annoyed.

Tsuki glanced at him. **_'I wonder what they'll do to me when Roppi-san doesn't show.'_**

Tsuki looked back out the window, resting his head against it. He closed his eyes, sighing heavily.

"He's here."

Tsuki's eyes opened wide. "Eh?"

Tsuki leaned forward to try to see—even though he couldn't see that far without his glasses anyway—but he was pushed back by the rough man.

Houshigawa opened the door and climbed out. Watanabe followed. The third man was next and the rough man was last, pulling Tsuki out by his bicep.

Roppi was a ball of apprehension as he walked into the warehouse, clenching the photos in an orange envelope tightly. He stoned his face so as not to portray any emotions. He couldn't afford to let these men think they've got the better of him.

A black limo sat in the warehouse. As Roppi approached, men began to pool out of the back seat. First was Houshigawa Jine, who received a malicious glare from Roppi. Two more men followed, one scrawny and obviously on some sort of drug while the other muscular and tall. A fourth—more muscular than the other lackey—was the last to come out, pulling a battered blond out of the car. The man swung Tsuki around, the blond stumbling and falling onto one knee before being tugged back to his feet by his hair. He clenched his teeth then opened his eyes and stared at Roppi.

Roppi felt a lump form in his throat at Tsuki's appearance. His hair was tangled and disheveled and there were spots of blood in the yellow locks. One eye was half-closed from swelling, the other was bruised. Both his cheeks were black-and-blue with small cuts across them.

He never would have guessed that his first time seeing Tsuki without his scarf and glasses would be anything like this.

His clothes were no better, red staining his white shirts. His black vest was opened, exposing more red on the white of his chest. And as Roppi focused, he could see blood-stains on the black.

**_'_****_So much blood…'_**

Roppi's eyes narrowed when he spotted a faint bruise on the blonds' neck.

**_'_****_Strangulation marks?'_**

"That's far enough, Hachimenroppi." Houshigawa said.

Roppi stopped a good ten feet away.

"Do you have the photos?"

Roppi grit his teeth as he raised the envelope.

"Good, toss them over."

"Bring Tsuki over first."

"You don't get to call the shots. I do. Toss them over."

Bring Tsuki over first."

Houshigawa growled, clenching his teeth. Then he snapped his fingers.

The man that held Tsuki pulled out a knife. He pulled the blond back so he was pressed against his body and pressed the knife to the blonds' neck.

Roppi's droll expression didn't falter.

"I am running the show." Houshigawa said. "Hand them over or the boy dies."

"And how do I know you won't just kill him anyway after you get the photos?"

Tsuki opened his eyes a little. **_'He sounds so bored…'_**

Houshigawa growled. Then snorted. "Fine. Hiroki will walk Tsuki over. You give them to him. He'll give you the brat."

"Mm."

Hiroki glanced at Houshigawa, who gave him a nod. He began to push Tsuki forward. Roppi clenched his fists, relief starting to flood his veins as he began to think this would go over smoothly.

"Hel~lo~. Sorry I'm late."

Roppi turned around quickly, eyes wide with surprise and rage.

"The hell?" Houshigawa snarled.

The ebony-haired raven walked into the warehouse, his hands stuffed into his black coat.

"What are you—"

"Sorry, I'm late." Izaya repeated. "I had important business to attend to so I sent my friend here to stand in for me."

"Hah?" Houshigawa's eyes widened. "So, wait, this isn't Hachimenroppi?"

"No." Roppi started. "I'm—"

"Hm? You don't even know what Hachimenroppi looks like? My, aren't you amateurs?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, the letters you sent. I'll admit, the envelope of fingernails and bloody scarf were quite up in the markers but your letter was so cliché, I had troubles not laughing. And the video. It's quite funny how you could easily see the editing of the clip. Did Tsuki-chan put up a fight you couldn't handle? If he were to put up one now, would you be able to handle him?"

Izaya titled his head. Tsuki could barely see the raven's features but the way Izaya had moved caused Tsuki to believe he was supposed to do something. Tsuki looked down at the mans arm then back up at Izaya. He repeated the eye movement three times before tilting his head slightly.

With his head still tilted sideways, Izaya nodded ever quickly and curtly, looking like nothing more than a twitch of some sort. Then he tilted his head back.

"You honestly don't understand your situation." Houshigawa snarled.

Tsuki tilted his head down so his mouth was pressed against Hiroki's arm. Then he opened his mouth and dug his teeth into the flesh.

"OW!" Hiroki yelled.

He released Tsuki almost automatically and slammed his fist into the blonds cheek.

Tsuki fell away with a caterwaul.

"You fucking shi—"

Hiroki's words were cut off as another blond—dressed in a bartenders outfit with black gloves—buried his fist into the side of the man's face.

"What the—" Houshigawa started only to be cut off as a loud neighing of a horse echoed throughout the warehouse.

And in the next instant, Watanabe and the scrawny man were on the ground.

Houshigawa looked around him, beginning to feel panic and confusion take him over when he realized who his assailants were and what had just happened. The Black Bike sat on her motorcycle, looking at Houshigawa with a scythe in her hand. The Strongest Man in Ikebukuro glared up at he business man, having finished beating Hiroki to a pulp. Houshigawa was alone, all his men defeated, with Ikebukuro's most famous monstrosities as him enemies.

"Shit!" Houshigawa turned and ran.

He retreated out a back door.

"You damn—" Shizuo began to give chase only to be stopped by Celty.

_:He's beaten: _she typed. _:There's no point going after him.:_

"Tsuki, are you okay?" Roppi asked, his façade crumbling as he kneeled by the blond.

He helped the blond sit up on his knees, gingerly touching the new bruise. Tsuki flinched away with a hiss.

"Sorry." Roppi pulled out a knife and reached behind Tsuki, tearing at the ropes.

Tsuki leaned against Roppi's body, exhaustion from relief starting to take him over.

"Roppi-san, you're shaking."

"Shut up, fucker."

The ropes finally snapped as Izaya chuckled and kneeled down by the two. "You took a beating quite expertly, Tsuki-chan. I commend you, truly." Izaya poked Tsuki's cheek.

Tsuki hissed in pain.

"Don't touch him!" Roppi yelled as he slapped Izaya's hand away.

"Ouch." Izaya rubbed his hand. "So protective. I wonder, are you going to lock Tsuki away now? So only you can see him?"

"Shut up, asshole! Why the hell did you interfere like that! I had it sort—"

Roppi's words were cut off as Tsuki turned the raven back to him and entrapped his lips with his own.

Roppi's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. Then his face paled when he realized everyone was staring.

Roppi pushed Tsuki away, glaring at him while wiping his mouth.

"The hell are you doing?! You don't go around kissing people in public like that!"

Tsuki stared at him, then closed his eyes and smiled happily. "I'm sorry. I'm just happy that you came for me."

That made Roppi's blush deepen. "SHUT UP! Why are you so fucking cheeky?!" Roppi pushed down on Tsuki's head. "You were kidnapped and held for ransom for three days on end! Your such a fucking idiot, I swear!"

Tsuki smiled at Roppi, opening his eyes.

Then something caught his eye. In the entrance to the warehouse, the blurry silhouette of a man stood staring at the group. His arm was out and the object in his hand reflected the glint of the sunlight.

Tsuki's eyes widened. "Roppi-san!"

The next five seconds were as if in slow motion to Roppi. Tsuki pushed Roppi to the side. A loud bang sounded throughout the warehouse. Tsuki fell back as an array of red splattered from his neck. Roppi rushed to Tsuki's side while Shizuo gave chase to the shooter.

And then all too quickly, time caught up with Roppi. His hands desperately pushed against Tsuki's neck, blood automatically coating his hands. Tsuki wheezed heavily, taking in shallow gasps.

"Tsuki looked at me, you're alright." Roppi said, feeling his hands beginning to shake as tears stung his eyes. "Just keep your eyes on me. Don't you dare close them."

Celty rushed over as Izaya pulled out his cell phone, calling Shinra and telling him to prepare for a new patient.

Tsuki looked up at Roppi, feeling water droplets fall on his cheek.

"You're crying…?"

"Shut up. Don't try to talk."

Celty manifested shadows to wrap around Tsuki's neck under Roppi's fingers.

"Hey, Roppi-san…do you love…me…?"

Roppi's eyes widened. "What the hell are you asking at a time like this?"

"Just answer me…"

"I…I…" Roppi adverted his eyes, his cheeks starting to turn red.

Tsuki gagged, blood pooling out of his mouth. Roppi exclaimed and looked down at the blond.

"Tsuki, Tsuki! I-I-I…kh…" Tears streaked Roppi's cheeks as he closed his eyes tight shut. "I love you. I love you, Tsuki, so please. Please don't die on me."

Tsuki stared at Roppi. Then smiled.

**_'_****_He said it. He finally said it.'_**

Then Tsuki's eyes began to close, his whole world turning black.

"TSUKI!"

* * *

Roppi was dead to the world. He wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Celty. He only sat on the couch because that's where Izaya made him sit.

Celty carried Tsuki over to Shinra's as quickly as she could, getting there in five minutes due to impassable traffic. Luckily, Celty's shadows worked as a better clot patch than any bandage or Band-Aid, being able to actually lace inside the wound to close it more. As soon as she arrived at their apartment, Shinra immediately began working on him.

While she was doing that, Izaya was able to coax Roppi out of his denial daze and got him to start walking to Shinra's. Shizuo offered little help, not knowing what to say, so he kept silent the whole time. The most he did was hold Roppi's hand. In a way, that was enough for Roppi to at least register where he was going.

Celty was about to drive off to get the three when they showed up.

As soon as Roppi hit the couch, he brought his knees to his chest and began rocking back and forth, sobbing gently.

And soon it worsened.

"You fuckers!" Delic yelled as he stamped into the door. "You left me in Shinjuku! Is Tsuki back?! Is he okay?!"

"Keep calm." Izaya said. "He's in surgery right now."

"Surgery? What happened?!"

"He was shot."

Delic's eyes widened in horror. "WHAT HAPPEEND?! I THOUGHT YOU HAD A PLAN!"

Roppi stood. "You need to keep calm. You'll distract Shinra."

Delic's eyes automatically lit with rage at seeing the red-eyed raven. Rushing forward, he grabbed the chest of Roppi's shirt with both hands. If he hadn't been so angry he would have been surprised by how easy he lifted the raven's feet off the ground.

"You!—Your Hachimenroppi, aren't you?"

"…I am." Roppi stared into Delic's pink eyes, unwavering.

Delic's eyes lit with even more rage. He began to shake Roppi. "Why did you drag my little brother into your pissing war?"

Roppi didn't answer.

"Do you think it's some sort of game to fuck up a teens' life?! Is it fun to mess with kids like this?!"

Roppi remained silent.

"ANSWER ME!"

Roppi remained silent.

Delic growled and dropped the raven, wanting to hit him as hard as he could but barely restraining—only because of the small fact that this was the piece of shit that Tsuki fell in love with. Roppi fell to his knees onto the floor.

"Stay away from Tsuki, you hear me?"

"…Don't worry." Roppi said, standing up, "That's what I plan to do."

Delic glared over his shoulder at him then sat down in the hallway and pulled out a cigarette.

Roppi walked pass the pink blond and headed to the entryway. He looked back at the surgery room, his brow forming a tight knot before he turned away and left the bashful blond behind.

* * *

Tsuki opened his eyes to see a bright light over his head. He didn't know where he was or who was touching his neck at all. His vision was foggy and he couldn't feel his body. All of him was numb.

The man who stood over him—he had glasses and a surgeons mask over his nose and mouth—looked down at Tsuki. Realizing he was awake, the man said something but the blond couldn't hear anything but a faraway muffle.

Tsuki's eyes closed tight shut then relaxed as a soothing calm took him over.

The next time Tsuki woke, he was on a different bed. There was a tightness around his neck, and a warm blanket over top of him. He felt an IV drip on his arm and a needle connected to a blood pack in the back of his hand, along with a nasal respiratory hose under his nostrils.

"You awake now?"

Tsuki glanced over to see his older cousin, Shinra. "Shin…"

"Don't try to talk too much, 'kay?" Shinra said, writing on a chart. "You are the luckiest person I know, Tsuki. The bullet missed your carotid vein and your esophagus. There was a woman I treated who had been that lucky too, but the bullet had lodged into her spine, paralyzing her permanently. And you don't even have that. It went in and out. You've an angel on your shoulder or something, Tsuki. Technically speaking, you shouldn't even be alive. Or able to walk."

"…That's…a cheery thought…"

Shinra grinned. "Alright, so you should rest, 'kay?"

Tsuki nodded and closed his eyes almost automatically.

The young blond opened his eyes a couple hours later, his vision groggy and fuzzy. He reached over to the nightstand instinctively to grab his glasses and nearly knocked over a glass of water that had been placed there.

Someone else's hand reached out and grabbed the cup before it tipped over, placing it back on the counter away from Tsuki's reach.

Tsuki turned his head to look. He spotted Delic, staring at him with a glare. He sat in a chair close to the bed, arms and legs now crossed, his foot that dangled tapping spasmodically in the air.

"Nii-san?" Tsuki sat up, looking around, confused. "Why are you here? Where's Roppi-san?"

"'Roppi-san'?" Delic growled.

**_'_****_Oops.'_**

Tsuki looked at Delic. "Um—"

"Roppi as in Hachimenroppi correct?"

"U-um," Tsuki adverted his eyes.

Delic's eyes turned cold. "I told you not to get involved with Hachimenroppi."

"I know—"

"And you did it anyway?!"

"I…" Tsuki adverted his eyes yet again. "I'm his mail boy so of course I'd—"

"Don't give me excuses."

Tsuki looked at his clenched hands—noting the bandage over his fingertips.

"Nii-san, he finally said it."

"Said what?"

Tsuki smiled happily. "He said he loved me."

That just made Delic's eyes narrow further.

"I don't want you seeing him anymore." The pink-eyed twin said.

Tsuki looked up at him wide-eyed. "But—"

"Don't argue. You and Hachimenroppi live in different worlds. Shit like this is bound to happen again if you continue to stay with him."

"I—"

"We have a chance at a normal life, Tsuki. That's why I brought you here. Falling in love with a gang lord isn't part of normality."

"He's not a gang lord."

"You know what I mean! He's dangerous!"

"The people around him are dangerous! He's isn't!"

"That doesn't change anything. The people around him are dangerous so that means he is too."

Tsuki bit his bottom lip.

Delic looked at him then sighed. He gave Tsuki a hug. "I want you to be happy, but I want you to be safe too."

Tsuki stared up at Delic then sighed and rubbed his head against his brother's shoulder.

* * *

"I see those two have as weird of a brotherly relationship as you and your brother, Shizu-chan." Izaya said, looking into the room at the two sleeping blonds on the bed.

"Shut up, flea." Shizuo turned to leave, finally happy that he no longer had to breath the same air as Izaya.


End file.
